The Boy Next Door
by NearlyMellow
Summary: (COMPLETE AU YAOI) Renji finds himself caught in an obscure love square between himself, Ichigo, Byakuya and Grimmjow, if life wasn't complicated enough as it is he soon has to make a choice of who he wants to be with and with three great guys up for grabs he has a lot to think about (Grimmjow x Renji, Byakuya x Renji and hints of Grimmjow x Ichigo)
1. Renji's Little Secret

_Nearly Mellow doesn't own anything, all characters and places featured in my fan fictions belong to other much smarter and talented people. If you do not enjoy yaoi do not read this, if you expect me to be perfect and have the characters exactly alike to the way they are in the manga/anime then also do not read this. People change is certain situations so please have that in mind before you flame me for the OCCness. I am not a professional writer, I make mistakes and I also have STML (Short Term Memory Loss) If the characters DO NOT meet your expectations I do apologize but I often forget characters and their traits and unless I write as soon as I have finished watching the first ten minutes I WILL NOT and CAN NOT get them exactly right so please hang in there and I will try and edit them later on. As for story lines these come into my head and I write, if my story is somewhat anything like yours once again I apologize but I did not steal it and I will not delete it (UNLESS I can't finish it or think it's crap), I have a trouble reading because I forget half way through what I am reading so I give up, yes it's ok to laugh it's funny, so I have not read your fan fiction so I didn't not steal your idea and those I have read and reviewed you would not believe how much patience I need to have to re-read a chapter several times over before I review and even right no I can't remember anything about any stories I have you don't like the story then move on, no need to be an asshole and resort to flaming. Lots of love K. Quinn xx_

Looks can be deceiving. Renji knew from the moment he fell in love with the boy next door he was doomed to spend the rest of his life in darkness and yet, unable to control a once unquenchable thirst he ignored the nagging feelings of impending dread and decided one way or another, no matter the consequences he had to have him…

"You know that one day his dad and sisters are going to come home and find you balls deeps in him?"

Renji asked his "brother" as he snuck in through the younger male's bedroom window

"Shhh, will you keep it down, the last thing I need is for the 'rents to know that their all-star athlete is a fucking fag, besides he is pretty damn cute and as the most adorable cumming face. It almost seems like a waste to be using him for sex and a part time boyfriend…but I don't need to be tied down. I have plenty of time before I need to worry about settling down with just one guy"

His older "brother" Grimmjow had always been the same, rude, unable to feel empathy, vulgar, crude guy and yet he was still the parent's favorite because he already had a scholarship to play football and he knew how to act like Mr. Christian good boy who never did anything wrong

'What's with you and that guy anyway, he hardly seems your type?" Renji asked him

He had seen the ginger once or twice and it pissed him off that somehow Grimmjow was able to get with him. He seemed like a really sweet kid and yet somehow the large brute of a man was able to get such a cutie. Renji had no idea how it was possible but apparently sweet guys liked complete jerks, which did explain why the only action the red head was getting was from his teacher, after hours in the teachers' lounge, he was a sweet guy too and Byakuya was another asshole like Grimmjow.

Although forced to see each other as brothers Renji and Grimmjow were not related by blood nor marriage. Renji's mother and father had died many years before hand and because he was so young he was sent to live with his mother's ex-husband and his wife, since they were the only people Renji knew and still had a little bit of contact with and they just so happened to have a son that was a couple of years older than him.

"No one is my type I am far too good for anyone and since you decided you won't give it up to me I gotta fuck someone right? He's a real doll, sweet as hell…He'd get eaten alive out there if people knew he liked cock in his ass…it's cause he is pretty. Oh well, catcha later kid"

'Yeah…night"

Renji sat up a looked out the window. He hadn't just seen Ichigo once or twice, ever since he and his family moved next door he had seen him every day and even though he hadn't spoken to the ginger haired male with the hypnotic and sweet looking chocolate colored eyes Renji was already smitten. It wasn't that he didn't have the guts to talk to Ichigo Kurosaki, he had plenty of opportunities to since they lived next door and went to the same school, there was two things that were stopping him from talking to the ginger he pinned after the first was knowing Grimmjow had been sleeping with him and God only knew where Grimmjow had been and they were kinda seeing each other and secondly because of his current lover, Sempai and part time Infirmary nurse Byakuya Kuchiki, even though the guy seemed cold hearted and rude he did actually really like Renji and he always made sure he was well taken care of the red head saw it almost like the rich heir to the Kuchiki clan being his sugar daddy which he actually had feelings for but nothing like he had felt for Ichigo.

Renji hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until the sound of his alarm clock bought him out of his slumber. He quickly sat up and rushed to the bathroom and swung open the door only to find Grimmjow standing in front of the mirror preening and checking himself out. Grimmjow was a huge guy but Renji was catching up and the only reason why people thought the long vermillion haired male was older was because of the thick tribal tattoos that adorned his chest, arms, back and forehead.

Grimmjow's parents hated them, that was why Renji got them and even though he wasn't of legal age they could do nothing to stop him from having them. It was really the only rebellious thing he had ever done

"Hey kid" Grimmjow said as he grinned to check out his stunning pearly white teeth

'Could you stop calling me that, it creeps me out knowing you have a crush on me and you call me kid, it's fucking gross Grimmjow, just call me Renji will ya?" The red head said as he began to strip his pajama pants from off his body

He and Grimmjow shared a bathroom so it wasn't uncommon for them to see each other naked and both being attractive, muscular guys , gay with impressive cock sizes they didn't mind sneaking a peak at each other and for a long time they had joked how they had been hopelessly in love with one another.

"Geez what the hell is your problem this mornin'? Lemme guess Mr. Kuchiki has another "exam" for you this morning?" Grimmjow replied with laughter

'Well yeah but that's not what is pissing me off…anyway mind your own damn business will ya, why I am pissed off has nothing to do with you"

Renji stripped himself naked completely before stepping under the shower and turning on the hot and cold water simultaneously. Renji had never been the seme in any sexual relationship, especially not with Byakuya and clearly Ichigo was a uke since he knew there was no way in hell Grimmjow was going to willingly let someone fuck him and he had mentioned several times over the last six or seven months how Ichigo liked cock in his ass.

'Grimmjow?" Renji called out as he began to wash his long hair, the tips reached the middle of his back, and even longer when it was wet.

'Yeah"

Renji didn't really want to turn to Grimmjow for advice but he knew Byakuya wasn't going to be much help and the last thing the red head wanted was for his lover to catch on that he was falling for someone else.

"You've always been a seme right?" Renji asked as grasped hold of the bar of soap and began to wash his body, he didn't even realize he was seme-erect until he brushed the bar of soap across his groin, it had to be the sex talk there was no way a guy like Grimmjow was the reason he was turned on

"Huh?...No not always I've been a uke twice since I started being with guys'

Renji couldn't help but be shocked the large azure haired male was huge and had a bad temper on him he really couldn't see Grimmjow being a uke, it just seemed impossible. Renji placed back the soap and allowed the water to cascade over him, washing away the thick lather.

"Oh funny Grimmjow, come on be serious will ya, I need ya help" Renji replied in an almost sarcastic tone

"I am being serious; you remember that exchange kid, Szayel Aporro? The one that got kick out after the web cam thing leaked of him batting himself off? I let him fuck me for two hundred dollars, couldn't say I liked it all that much…the second time was better but still kinda lame"

Renji couldn't help but laugh it wasn't just funny that Grimmjow was a uke but that he actually let Szayel Aporro fuck him. He was gayer then Christmas with hair as pink as cotton candy and he wasn't even that built either, it was a humorous image.

Renji turned off the taps once he was clean and stepped out, quickly wrapping a towel around the lower half of his body and walking over to stand next to Grimmjow so he could brush out his hair

"So it's possible for a uke to become a seme then?" Renji asked

'Well yeah..duh, you just gotta know how to assert yourself, Why are you thinking about trying to have one over Byakuya?" Grimmjow asked curiously

Renji's cheeks flushed bright red, he couldn't tell Grimmjow the real reason why he wanted to know such a thing but it seemed like a good lie to roll with so he went along with it

"Yeah, something like that"

'Well it's easy you just gotta be more commanding, don't let him get away with doing what he wants to you, you gotta show him that you are the boss and that you are the one that's gonna be taking charge. Byakuya seems like the type that won't let that easily happen, so I kinda understand why you are the uke but if you really wanna learn to be a seme then I'll teach you. You ain't gonna get far otherwise. The 'rents are working late tonight so come straight home and I'll teach ya what you need to know but you are going to have to what I say" Grimmjow said

Renji smirked and looked at Grimmjow's azure eyes in the mirror

'Like hell, I am not going to do what you say just because you said it" He said, smiling widely and in victory

Grimmjow let out a hearty laugh

"There ya go, that's the fighting spirit, but really you're gonna have to do as I say or you'll be stuck being a uke forever'

Renji watched as Grimmjow started to walk away but then quickly returned. He felt Grimmjow's large hands on his shoulders and then his chin rest into his collar bone as he stood closely behind him.

"If you really wanna give Byakuya a shock, don't let on that you will want to be the seme, let him believe that nothing has changed but if you really wanna give him a surprise as a transition to what you'll doing, sex it up a bit, make him want you. Flirt, touch, dress like a slut, do whatever you have to make him drop whatever he is doing and take you…The poor guy won't know what hit him soon enough, enjoy your ukiness while you still got it Renji, I'm gonna turn you in to one hell of a seme"

Renji smiled as Grimmjow walked away. He couldn't tell the azure haired male that he wanted to learn to be a seme to try and attract Ichigo's attention but if it worked than it was worth it and if it helped knock Byakuya down a peg or two then it was an added bonus. Renji couldn't wait, one way or another he was going to have Ichigo Kurosaki.


	2. Serving Byakuya Kuchiki

"What the hell are you wearing?" Grimmjow asked as he stood in the doorway to Renji's room, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded over his brawny chest

Renji looked down and examined himself and looked back up at Grimmjow with perplexity

"What the hell do you think I'm wearing it's our school uniform isn't it!?" Renji asked, rather yelled

"That's my point, look I said dress like a slut, you look more like a little virgin who gets all good grades and never does anything wrong how tha hell are you gonna make Byakuya want you wearing it like that?" Grimmjow asked

Renji exhaled in exasperation

"Well fucking help me don't just stand there telling me what I am doin' wrong!" Renji bellowed again once more

Grimmjow's parents had already left so they had the house to themselves. Renji didn't know what the hell Grimmjow had planned for him that evening but he had hoped that the azure haired male was going to be mellow or at least have the somewhat decorousness not to do anything too invasive without warning. Renji was attracted to Grimmjow but he never wanted to sleep with him but if the larger male was going to be able to teach Renji to be the seme that he wanted to be so he could get Ichigo then he was ready to accept Grimmjow's teaching.

"Alright, alright you crazy red head just calm down will ya, you have a worst temper then I do sometimes and I'm permanently an asshole. Well for starters take that stupid band outta ya hair, let it loose"

Renji sighed and did what he was told without dispute. He took out the tie and promptly a cascade of crimson fell over his shoulders and rested against his inked back.

"Good, better, you know you're kinda hot Renji, you might have to be careful otherwise I'll end up making you my uke then you will be fucked for life"

"Just shut up Grimmjow, now what?"

He watched Grimmjow gawking at him with his hand on his chin, clearly thinking

"Loosen the tie and pop open the top two buttons, you wanna bare ya chest a little but not too much…as he seen you naked yet?" Grimmjow asked

Renji's cheeks flushed scarlet again. Since Byakuya and he only met up in the school his Sempai had not seen him completely naked, they always had sex with Renji's facing away from Byakuya and his pants lowered so he could enter him without hindrance

'What does that have to do with anything?' Renji inquired quietly

"JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU IF YOU DON'T BE HONEST WITH ME HUH? I'M NOT A FUCKING MIND READER!" Grimmjow growled loudly

"NO! Alright, he has never seen me naked' The vermillion haired male responded gingerly

'Good, giving him a little flash of your chest will help then, you're pretty muscular so it should turn him on. The last thing you wanna do is before you go in and see him, think of anything that turns you on but not so much you get rock hard, just enough so it says "hey I'm horny but I want you to get me even hotter" that should be about it…How's ya dirty talk?" Grimmjow asked

"Dirty…dirty talk? What are you talking about"

"OH JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HELL HAVE I GOT MYSELF INTO?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TALK DIRTY. YOUR SIXTEEN YEARS OLD FOR FUCK SAKES YOU SHOULD KNOW A LITTLE SOMETHING BY NOW…ahhh, never mind, listen, when you see him walk up to him, grasp a hold of his shirt where the buttons are and while you're looking into his eyes say this…"

Grimmjow sauntered up to Renji and leaned into his ear. The red heads eyes enlarged slightly at Grimmjow's words. The larger male pulled away with a smile

"And that will make him want me?" Renji asked

"He is a dominating seme who likes to think he is better than everyone else, of course it will work. Now let's go we will be late and you don't wanna keep Mr. Kuchiki waiting"

As they walked through the halls of the school Renji couldn't help but shake his head at Grimmjow. The larger male had been stopped three times and they had only just got there. He was well known for being a playboy so the slutty girls always swooned over him and the guys that knew he was gay and threated to kill them if they said anything even passed him notes as he crossed paths with them in the halls. Renji watched as Grimmjow opened up one of the notes that he was handed in the corridors by the schools "emo' Ulquiorra Cifer he smiled and handed the note to Renji

"See, the ultimate seme, they can't get enough of me. You came to the right guy Renji; you'll be a God too soon"

Renji looked down at the piece of paper, the handwriting was terrible but he could still make out

_I miss you big boy, call me tonight_

"What about Ichigo?" Renji asked the large playboy like beast man

"Hey he knows I'm not ready for anything serious and he is cool with that, I guess even he doesn't wanna miss out on all of this"

Grimmjow scanned his hands over his body and then grasped his crotch and squeezed gently before laughing and leaving the red head's side

"HEY RENJI!" Grimmjow called out

Renji turned around and looked at the azure haired male

"DON'T FORGET TONIGHT, YEAH, AS YOU CAN SEE I'M GONNA BE BUSY SO DON'T BE LATE"

Renji waved his hand before pivoting and making his way to the infirmary to meet Byakuya before class started. He felt like an idiot getting "dolled" up out of his usual attire but he had noticed he was getting WAY more attention than usual. Even guys were turning their heads and looking at him he was already starting to feel like a God. He was buoyant and bright with a bubbly personality. He made more than enough friends and people loved being around him, plus he was extremely attractive, even he thought he was that was why he was having such a hard time with Ichigo. He knew he could easily walk up to the guy and start a conversation with him and see where it led to but with Grimmjow and Byakuya in the picture he had no hope in hell in achieving anything until he was able to completely stand his ground as a powerful and dominating seme.

He stopped in front of the door and looked up to the sign. There was something erotic about being with Byakuya especially since he was ten years older than Renji and he was a part time school nurse and teacher. Renji did admire Byakuya, he was proud, beautiful, strong and he did actually treat Renji nicely, well at least compared to the way he treated other people. Renji did have an avid affection for the stoic man, he could go as far as loving him, he just didn't love him enough and he figured it was because he was holding such feelings for Ichigo and he didn't find it very fair to love Byakuya completely while he felt that way about another man.

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the handle. He began to think about the session he was about to have with Byakuya and he felt his cock begin to grow underneath his school pants. He was semi-erect and started repeating over and over what Grimmjow had told him to say silently in his head. He entered the room and shut the door behind him, locking it so that no one would catch them in the act. He watched the obsidian haired male turn around in his desk chair.

"Renji, you are uncharacteristically early"

_Flirt Renji; make him want you, just like Grimmjow said_

"I couldn't wait to see you" Renji replied

He felt like a hopeless school girl in one of those stupid porn movies he once watched. He sounded so pathetic but he was never going to learn if he didn't try. He ambled over to the man and instantly straddled his lap, placing his arms over Byakuya's shoulders.

"You wore your hair down" Byakuya said running his fingers through the silken stands, caressing them gently between the long and slender digits

The one thing about Byakuya nobody except Renji knew was that he had a hair fetish. He loved the feel of long strands in his hands and touching his body in anyway whenever they met for "fun"

'I did it for you Sempai, I know how much you love to touch it" Renji said

_The line, use the line_

Renji grasped hold of his lover's shirt, on either side of the buttons and connected his wine colored gaze with the old males steel grey orbs.

'Nobody will ever make me feel as good as you do Byakuya, I love how strong you are" Renji said

He felt Byakuya press his lips against his own and kissed him zealously. The red head instantly melted when he felt his lover slip his tongue inside his mouth and explore the moist caverns, searching it as if he was looking for treasure. He tightened his hold and moaned deeply as their tongues found each other and began to slip and tangle together. He could feel his cock was beginning to solidify even more at the sensation of Byakuya gently tugging his velvet like tresses as the osculation grew hungrier and wetter. Renji could feel the saliva beginning to pool in the corners of his open mouth and began to trickle down unhurriedly.

He pulled away from the kiss. It wasn't just his lips that were dripping with moisture. He could feel a small wet patch beginning to form on his pants, he really should have opted to wear some form of underwear but going commando made it easier for both him and Byakuya to get what they both wanted.

Renji connected his gaze with Byakuya's again but the older male quickly severed it and looked down at the red heads pants that had an abundant sized tent with a small patch of moisture where the head of his cock pressed against the fabric

'I see that someone is rather eager today, have you forgotten what I told you about controlling yourself Renji?" Byakuya asked

The older male connected his eyes with Renji's again and the red head could feel his face slightly redden.

"Of course not Sempai but it's hard to keep control when I want you so desperately" Renji replied

He really felt like a fool at that point. He always looked forward to seeing Byakuya in the morning but he had been particularly horny especially since he had been thinking about Ichigo, the boy next door, all night and all morning. He hated that Grimmjow had something that he wanted, he was never jealous of the azure haired male but he was ever since Grimmjow was dating the ginger I couldn't help but feel a little green-eyed. Renji found it stupid that the older male was still sleeping around while he had Ichigo Kurosaki as a "boyfriend", although Renji couldn't talk since he was still having sex with his lover while also thinking about Ichigo. He felt like he was slowly turning into Grimmjow, something he most definitely didn't want.

"Shall we begin than Renji? We do not have much time before our classes will begin" Byakuya asked

Renji smiled and removed himself from Byakuya's lap. He was sure that he was going to end up being violated by Grimmjow later and even though he was young and horny he wasn't sure if he could handle being fucked by Byakuya and Grimmjow in one day, after all he wasn't that much of a slut, he wasn't Grimmjow after all who probably had sex several times a day with several different people.

"If it suits you Sempai perhaps I couldn't just pleasure you for now, since we really don't have the time I want to have with you. I would really like a long session with you but it's already so late" Renji said

_Fuck, I really am a slut aren't I, I sound like a dirty man whore sometimes…damn that Grimmjow, he is bad influence on me_

"I would be a fool to reject such an offer but are you sure Renji; you look like you could do with some relief?"

"I'm sure Byakuya; I wanna do this for you"

The red head dropped to his knees and reached out for the zip and clasp on the older male's perfectly ironed slacks. He released the latched and pulled down on the zip and watched as his lovers full and rigid cock sprung out, slightly throbbing with eagerness. Renji took Byakuya's thick and pulsating member in his hand and instantly wrapped his lips around the engorged head and began to suck and lick softly at the same time.

He could feel Byakuya lace his fingers into the crimson strands once again. Renji took more of the tumescent and distended length into his mouth and began to imbibe a little faster, his head bopped up and down in his lovers lap as he lovingly embraced the sturdy and wide cock with his lips and tongue. He could taste the sweet-saltiness of the pre-cum in his mouth as he continued to jerk and suck on Byakuya's member that had made him cum so many times he had lost count.

"Easy Renji, no need to be greedy now" Byakuya said in his typical impassive voice

Renji slowed down the speed and the forcefulness and slowly removed his Sempai's cock from his mouth before running his tongue up the veiny underside, lapping up the spilled saliva. He looked up and his eyes connected with Byakuya's. The red head gave a cheeky grin before taking the length once more into his mouth and continued to tenderly serve his Sempai. He could feel Byakuya's hands tighten in his hair; it meant the heir to the Kuchiki family was close to cumming. Renji removed his palm that was wrapped around close to the base of his lovers cock and slowly moved it downwards resting the heel of his palm against the cloth that still covered Byakuya's plentiful sac.

"Ahh…Renji, I am so close…you are such a good boy" Byakuya said

Renji hated being called boy, kid or anything that suggested he was young and immature. He was a man, he had the body of a man, the cock of an adult man and he was far more mature than the other guys in the school, at least he believed so anyway. But he still continued even though he was slightly annoyed.

He could hear his Sempai moan suddenly and then unexpectedly he could feel the tepid, dense, saline liquid hit his tongue. He did love the way Byakuya tasted; it was so clean and pure and somehow had the slight taste of Cherry Blossom. He left his mouth around his lover until he felt Byakuya had finished cumming. Once the streams had stopped he pulled his mouth away, swallowed and the wiped the saliva and small amount of semen that had lightly tainted his lips. He watched as Byakuya made sure there was no residue and placed his now flaccid cock back into his pants.

He watched Byakuya stand up and held out his hand for Renji. The red head took it and allowed the older male to pull him up from the ground. They stood close for a moment before Byakuya reached out and gathered up the strands of loose crimson hair and grabbed a tie from his desk with his free hand. Renji couldn't help but blush as he felt Byakuya tie up the locks, so gracefully and gently

'I do not want anyone else to fall in love with you Renji, leaving you hair down will only entice others, please keep it up while you're not with me" Byakuya said in a somewhat demanding yet calm and smooth tone

"Yes Byakuya'

Renji couldn't wait for the day that he could boss Byakuya around instead.

"We best be leaving now, we should not be late"

Renji nodded and began to move but suddenly felt Byakuya's hand on his wrist. Renji's heart abruptly stopped beating for a few seconds; Byakuya hardly ever touched him after anything sexual they did

"Renji…If I asked you to come visit me sometime at my home would you accept such an invitation?"

Renji felt the shock run through his body; it was even enough of a surprise to make him completely flaccid.

_Does he want to get serious with me? Does he want me to be his…boyfriend?...this can't be good…what the hell do I do Grimmjow?_

"Ah…yeah Byakuya, I guess I could do that sometime" Renji replied not looking at the older male even though he wasn't exactly confident with his answer

"That is rather good to hear, I will call you tonight then, we can discuss details"

Renji just nodded his head and got the hell out of there. He felt like he was going to have a damn heart attack as he ran through the halls. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do. He really liked Ichigo but if Byakuya wanted to get serious it was going to put his whole plan out of whack, his life just go so much more complicated…he needed to see Grimmjow and FAST!


	3. The Love Square

_Reviews much appreciated…review= saucy lemons *wink wink*_

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK GRIMMJOW WHEN YOU TOLD ME TO MEET YOU UP HERE I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD HAVE COMPANY" Renji yelled and covered his eyes

He had instantly sent a text to Grimmjow after being with Byakuya saying he urgently needed to see him and when he told him to meet in the back of the library where nobody visited he didn't expect to find Grimmjow sitting on the table with a head of blonde hair in his lap, clearly someone who serving Grimmjow just as Renji did with Byakuya

'Hey! Keep your voice down it's a library and uncover your eyes, Jesus, it's not like you can see anything, I still have my fucking clothes on and beside Shinji here just couldn't wait, it would have been rude of me to turn him down, isn't that right Shinji?' Grimmjow asked

Renji pulled his hand away and then heard a muffled sound coming from the guy whose head was covering Grimmjow's obviously aroused cock

"How the fuck do you manage to keep track of everyone you sleep with? You are the biggest whore, how do you not have STD'S?" Renji asked

"Don't be so ridiculous, firstly I am always safe, secondly I do not sleep with everyone, those less fortunate…"

Grimmjow pointed down to Shinji

"Only get to give me head. All this is only reserved for special cases and one day I'll have someone that will even be lucky enough to have me cum inside of them without the rubber barrier, what's your problem anyway what's so damn urgent"

Renji cocked his eyebrow and shook his head and pointed to the boy Grimmjow called Shinji. He didn't need to say words; Grimmjow sighed and patted the head of blonde hair

"You have to fuck off now Renji needs to talk, I'll give you call when I am ready to finish this off, right?" Grimmjow said

Renji watched as the male got up and walked away mumbling something to himself. Grimmjow placed his cock back into his pants and zipped them up.

'Right, happy? Now spill, what's going on? and why the fuck do you have a cum stain on your pants?"

Grimmjow pointed to the wet patch that Renji completely forgot about. He placed his hand over the stain and frowned angrily at Grimmjow

"Will you shut up and listen? I think Byakuya wants me to be his boyfriend"

Grimmjow smiled widely which pissed Renji off even more

"Could you not smile like that Grimmjow, this is serious. I think what you told me to do worked a little too well he wants me to visit him at his house'

Renji watched as Grimmjow's smile disappeared and was replaced with the look of shock

'Shit, that is serious. You said no right?' Grimmjow asked

Renji tightened his lips and then looked like a little child that did something wrong. He didn't have the heart to say no to Byakuya, he was after all partly in love with the guy

"Fuck, you dumbass…alright well don't worry after he sees the seme streak in you he will change his mind"

"Are you sure?" Renji asked

"No, it could actually turn the guy on but really does it matter? You do kinda like tha guy right? And you can't tell me your waiting for Mr. Perfect to show up, someone you can marry and all that romantic bullshit…Holy shit you are, you fucking pussy!"

Renji growled and started to walk away

"Ok, I'm sorry look, what's ya problem? the guy is rich, his pretty hot for an old dude, he takes care of you and clearly arouses you so why not just be with him? You don't have to be like me Renji, you can settle down you know, I mean personally I think you got plenty of years yet where you could be whoring around but you could just stay a uke and…'

Renji turned back around and faced Grimmjow, he did make a valid point but it messed with Renji's plan. He was in love with Ichigo and he wanted him

"No, I don't want to stay a uke I wanna be a seme and I can't commit to him…" Renji cut off the azure haired male

"Why?" Grimmjow asked

'Because…because…he's a teacher and I am a student if anyone found out about it we would both be screwed and I don't want anything bad to happen to him alright" Renji lied, well at least partially. The thought had entered his mind before but the sex was so damn good it forced all doubt out of him

Grimmjow got up off the table and walked over to Renji and placed his hand on the red heads shoulder. He looked up into the deep blue eyes that he unadmittedly had been fond of.

"Don't ya think that if he really wants you as a boyfriend he would have all that sorted out? He'd quit working here to be with you if that is what he wants. If you want to put a stop to this you are gonna have to tell him which means we need to make you a seme and fast…we both know you don't have tha balls to stand up to him yet so it's gonna take more than one session. For now just chill and play along with whatever he wants…trust me, I'll save ya Renji, I'll always be here to save ya"

Renji watched as Grimmjow walked away, his hands buried into his pockets. He always knew Grimmjow to be an asshole and to actually hear him say something so kind was actually making the red head uneasy. He didn't know what the hell was going all but he did trust Grimmjow and if he said for the red head to play along than all he could do was follow the azure haired male's advice and hope to holy hell he knew what he was doing.

Renji arrived home completely exhausted, he was mentally drained and instead of going to his last class he went home claiming he had a stomach ache, which was only half true. As he placed the key into the lock, he could hear the sound of footsteps behind him he turned only to see Ichigo walking up the drive way. He quickly turned his head back around

_Shit, what the hell is he doing here? I can't see him right now_

He tried to get the door unlocked but he kept fumbling, his hands were not cooperating with him which irritated him even more

"Hey" He heard the somewhat melodic voice come from behind him

Renji took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He could feel the thumping of his heart in his chest; he really didn't want to be dealing with this right now he already had so much on his plate to handle. Byakuya and his odd request for Renji to visit him at home, Grimmjow's kind words, it was all too much and now with Ichigo talking to him he thought his head was going to explode.

He turned around to face the ginger, praying his cheeks were not blushed with red

'Oh hey, Grimmjow won't be home for a little while yet" Renji said somewhat nervously

"Yeah, I know, I actually came to speak with you"

Renji felt his heart stop thrashing and he actually started to believe he was going to die of heart failure

_Me? Why the hell does he want to talk to me for? He doesn't even know me OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO DIE TODAY AREN'T I?!_

"Oh, what did you wanna talk about?"

He looked into those warming chocolate eyes and waited for an answer, he needed it to be over QUICK before he really did die of heart failure.

"Could we go inside? it's kinda private" Ichigo asked

'Ah…yeah"

Renji faced the door again and tried to get it unlocked, this time succeeding on his first try

_Typical_

He pushed open the door and stepped inside and waited for the ginger to follow him in. Once they were both in Renji quickly shut the door and locked it, he didn't know why he locked it, it wasn't like he was in any danger or anything. His palms were so sweaty and his voice was shaky. He couldn't believe he was actually talking to Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy next door, the guy he had fallen in love with without really knowing too much about him other then he was cute, tall and muscular and apparently, according to Grimmjow, liked being fucked and had a cute orgasm face.

"You can sit down if you want, do you wanna drink or something?" Renji asked being a courteous host

"No, I just need to get this over with" Ichigo replied

They stood in the entrance way and Renji could finally feel his heart again. He tried to inconspicuously wipe his hands on his pants to rid them of the sweat; those slacks were definitely going to need to be washed that night.

"What…what do you wanna talk about?" Renji asked trying to keep composed

"You know Grimmjow and I have been seeing each other right? Well I know that he is a bit of a player and all and I am cool with that, well I was anyway. But I can't take it anymore, I don't want to be a part time boyfriend, I want to make him jealous. I want him to want only me!" Ichigo said loudly, almost demandingly

_I don't wanna hear that! God why do I have to be in love with this guy_

"What am I supposed to do about that? I can't control Grimmjow he isn't family or anything I can't tell him what to do he won't listen to me or anyone for that matter"

Renji watched as Ichigo frowned and then lightly shook his head

'You don't get it! I said I wanted to make him jealous right? So you can help me make him envious so that he will only want me and no one else! I am not second rate I should be someone's one and only right?!"

Renji sighed he really didn't know how it was possible but hearing Ichigo say he wanted something serious made him want to kiss him. If he wanted someone as a boyfriend he was more than willing to put up his hand…but what about Byakuya, this was all really screwing with Renji's mind it was some twisted day time drama love square and it was making him crazy.

"WHOA! Hang on are you asking me to help you make him jealous?" Renji finally asked, picking up on what the ginger had said

"FINALLY! You get it! What are you dumb or something?" Ichigo asked

"HEY! DON'T TALK SHIT TO ME YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE SO JUST WATCH YOURSELF!" Renji barked back loudly

Ichigo had clearly been spending too much time with Grimmjow, he sounded exactly like him. He watched Ichigo smile and then let out a soft laugh

"Alright, hey no need to get angry. Look if you decide you want to help me let me know ok. It would be a great help to me and hey you and I should hang out sometime, I kinda like that you're a little hot headed, it means you don't really take shit from anyone. See ya Renji"

Renji watched as Ichigo unlocked the door and left the house. He was left standing there like a complete stunned idiot. He had no idea what the hell just happened. One minute they were yelling at each other and the next Ichigo was all nice and charming and it just made Renji want him even more. He felt like his heart was being torn apart, what the hell was he supposed to do?

"He knows my name? And how the hell am I supposed to help him? Does he want me to find him some guy to flirt with?...what if…what if he wants me to be that guy? Grimmjow would have my head for it but Ichigo is asking for my help…but what about Byakuya? AHHHH THIS IS ALL BULLSHIT I AM GOING TO BE DRIVEN NUTS, WHY CAN'T MY LIFE BE NORMAL?!" Renji yelled at himself

He was in once fucked up situation. Grimmjow was being nice for no reason, Byakuya was making advancements he never expected and Ichigo was asking for his help with something that would surely end up with him being killed by both Grimmjow and Byakuya…he was in for one hell of a ride and he was already beginning to regret being gay in the first place.


	4. Grimmjow's Seme Lesson

_GingerificFabulousTime Thank you for your review! On this and all my other fan fics you have reviewed on you're a doll! thank you so so much and for your lovliness a lemon chapter YAY!_

Renji sat on the couch completely silent. He didn't know what to do or say it was like his brain had just been through a tornado, a blender, run over and then shoved back into his skull. It was all too much but Renji being Renji was going to find a way around it. He was too damn strong and too damn determined to let it get him down, he was a happy guy and he should have considered himself lucky to have three incredibly cute guys wanting a little something from him. He was going to find a way to keep everyone happy and for starters he was going to take his seme lesson from Grimmjow.

He elevated his hand and pulled the tie from out of his hair and let his long, soft and vibrant hair fall around him like a vermillion cape. Even he liked the softness of his strands against his skin and it was quite the turn on knowing that he wasn't the only one who loved them both Grimmjow and Byakuya had both stated that they liked those tresses when they weren't tied back and even though his lover had told him to keep them tied back when they weren't together Renji figured it was only at school and that his Sempai would never even know about it anyway.

He heard the door unlock and immediately turned his gaze to the door, he knew it was Grimmjow by the way he seemed to do everything so noisily, even opening the door was like a damn rave and it just made Renji shake his head. He observed the door being opened, Grimmjow stepping inside and closing it behind him

"Hey" He said to the tattooed sixteen year old as he tore off his school bag and tossed it to the floor

'Hey' Renji replied

He wasn't going to tell Grimmjow that Ichigo had visited earlier; after all he didn't REALLY need to mention it the ginger was there to see him and not Grimmjow so it didn't make any sense to bring it up

"Come to my room, we'll have more privacy in there' Grimmjow said as he began to amble towards his room.

Renji got up off the couch and followed the larger and older male into his room. He had been in there plenty of times before. It was the typical eighteen year old football obsessed guys room. Posters of hot sports stars on the walls, a pile of dirty laundry in the corner and a large stereo system pressed against the wall. It was otherwise relatively tidy, especially for Grimmjow who was quite the slob. Renji was the only other ale who had been in Grimmjow's room. He had never bought guys home and he had never let his parents in there either so the red head couldn't help but feel a little privileged. He sat on the bed and watched Grimmjow close the door and lock it so there was no way anyone could disturb them in the even the parents came home early.

He couldn't help but watch intently as Grimmjow began to get undressed. Time seemed to slow right down and his mouth started to become dry as the azure haired male began to loosen his tie, pulling it over his head, messing up his azure strands and then tossing it to the side. His large hands made easy work of the buttons, one by one they were popped open revealing more and more of the tanned chest that lightly sheened with a thin film of perspiration. Renji watched as Grimmjow slipped the sleeves off of his shoulders and the thin white cotton garment fluttering to the carpeted floor. Renji swallowed hard and he could feel a twitch in his pants as his cock began to grow with his arousal. Grimmjow was so damn sexy, even Renji had to admit that and if he was to be perfectly honest he and Grimmjow would have really made the perfect power couple they were both buff and they could both be pretty scary. They would have been the couple people wanted to be and envied but there was no way Renji could ever feel that way towards Grimmjow, especially since the guy was such a whore. But he figured that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy looking at the sexy male

'Tell me what you want me to do" Grimmjow said

"Huh?" Renji said with confusion, he had already told Grimmjow he had no idea how to talk dirty so what the hell was the azure haired male was getting at

"Tell me what you want me to do, I said. Come on Renji if you're gonna be a seme you got to have authority. You have to be the boss, take charge, tell me what you want me to do and make it sound like your damn serious, like you're going to kick my ass if I don't do it…I know you never could but if you don't put your heart into it no one is gonna fool for it especially that jackass Byakuya, so do it already" Grimmjow ordered

Renji looked at the beast in front of him

"Unzip your pants and take out your cock" Renji finally said

He could hear the somewhat shakiness in his voice. He was never a seme so it was all knew to him, he couldn't help it he was never the one in control and he never knew how to ask for what he wanted; he was only ever told what was going to happen and he was fine with that but he knew if he wanted to get control of what was happening around him he needed to be the man strong enough to say what was going to happen and not be told

"I'm sorry, what? You opened your mouth but all I could hear was I am a pathetic pussy bitch with a vagina" Grimmjow replied sarcastically

Renji grinned and stood up before walking over to Grimmjow. He stood directly in front of the larger male and connected his gaze with the sapphire irises. He leaned into Grimmjow so his lips were almost touching. Renji looked down to Grimmjow's lips and then looked back up into the older teenagers eyes

"I said unzip your fucking pants and take out your fucking cock" Renji growled in a low and deep tone

He kept Grimmjow's gaze and he could hear the sound of the zip being pulled down and without looking he knew that the azure haired male had grasped hold of his cock and released it from his slacks. Renji felt his heart pumping hard again, standing there staring into Grimmjow's eyes was extremely intense. They were utterly beautiful and Renji couldn't pull away from them, he felt his body slightly quiver and his cock jump again which was now completely erect. He didn't even care if it made him look like an idiot. Staring at Grimmjow made he realize why he was so popular and it wasn't just because of his hot body, it wasn't just because he had a full and abundant cock it was because he had the most stunning, beautiful, deep blue eyes and even though he was an aggressive man Renji could see a lot more in them then most probably did.

"What now?" Grimmjow said in an almost whisper

"Do the same for me" Renji said regaining his composure and stated firmly

He could feel Grimmjow place his hands against the zip of his pants and pulled it down and searched for the latch while they kept their gaze. Once he got the fabric loose he reached in and with a large and heated hand he grasped hold of Renji's very aroused cock and pulled it out, his pants instantly dropping to the floor. The red head wanted to gasp but he kept it in he wasn't supposed to be showing any signs of weakness but he couldn't almost help it, being with Grimmjow was making him more and more submissive and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle being the boss for much longer. It was going to take some more practice before he could really be a seme that Grimmjow would be proud of and that was when it hit Renji like a ton of bricks. That was why he had turned to Grimmjow in the first place, he wanted him to be proud of the red head he wanted to hear someone say how wonderful he really was, he wanted praise for the first time in his life and something to aim for.

'You're doing really good Renji, really good, you have made me pretty fucking hard. Just one more command Renji and that will be all for today, I know you are pressed for time but baby steps, one more order and if you want…I can take the rest from there"

Renji could feel Grimmjow's warm breath on his skin. His hand was wrapped around his cock and even though he never imagined ever being with Grimmjow in any intimate situation, he couldn't sustain the poker face any more he really wanted Grimmjow in that moment, especially since he had been so good to him and he really was the only person the azure haired male was nice to and didn't treat like shit stuck to a shoe and he had been praised him on a job well done.

"Make me cum Grimmjow and don't stop until you do" Renji said with a hoarse and trembling voice

"You're gonna make one great seme Renji"

He felt Grimmjow smash his lips against his own and began to kiss him passionately and with a lot of heat. Their tongues instantly clashed and Grimmjow began to press his body against the red heads, urging him to walk back, stepping out of his pants and over to the bed. Renji felt his body hit the mattress and instantly Grimmjow was starting to kiss down his body

The red head could feel his body shudder with pure euphoria, for a slut, Grimmjow was actually rather passionate and loving and even though it felt so damn good Renji couldn't help but wonder how many men Grimmjow had been like that with. His thoughts were instantly washed away when could feel Grimmjow's lips suddenly wrap around his cock and he began to suck, taking in half of the nine and a half inches into his mouth and running his tongue over the weeping and scarlet red head that was throbbing and filled with blood.

Renji tighten his mouth shut so that he couldn't moan out loudly. He had very rarely been given a blow job or even had his own member paid oral attention. Byakuya had done it once or twice but it felt nothing like what Grimmjow was doing, he was so skilled and so attentive to every sensitive spot on the lengthy member. The red head could feel Grimmjow pull away from his cock and wedge himself in between his long and milky thighs, the azure haired males heated and pulsating member was pressed firmly against his heated entrance and even Renji could feel the eagerness in his muscles wanting that large slab of meat inside of him.

"Don't hold it in, I want to hear you Renji" Grimmjow said almost kindly in between heavy panting and breathing

'Won't I just sound pathetic?" Renji asked since he was sure that was what the older male was thinking anyway

He watched Grimmjow shake his head

'I wanna hear you Renji, you would never sound pathetic to me" Grimmjow replied

Renji had no idea what was happening. This couldn't be the same Grimmjow; there was something different about him. Something must have happened to the azure haired male because he was acting strange…way to strange and the tattooed teenager had no idea what was going on.

_What if I said something that hurt him? what if something happened that really got to him. I doubt he would ever tell me but I kinda wanna know. He is acting really weird…not the usual rude and arrogant bastard he usually is_

Before he could say anything he suddenly felt Grimmjow push himself inside of him. There was only a small amount of pain but Renji cried out as he felt the thick and throbbing head push past the ring of muscles and hearing that deep growl coming from Grimmjow he knew he wasn't the only one feeling pleasure. Renji gripped hold of Grimmjow sheets and that was when it occurred to him…Grimmjow wasn't wearing protection even though he said he ALWAYS wore it, with everyone. He knew that the older male had no reason to lie but Renji couldn't understand it. This was just adding to his head fuck

He felt Grimmjow thrust slowly inside of him and then back out again. The heat enveloped the red head's body swallowing him like a warm abyss. He could feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach and his whole body had become sensitive and shuddered with a euphoric and unrelenting desire. He wanted more, he wanted more of Grimmjow. The guy he lived with had turned him on to the point where he had even forgotten everything that had happened that day and for that moment he felt so damn good that it just felt like he and the azure haired male were the only two that existed.

"…Grimm…jow…more… I need more" Renji moaned out loudly as he clenched onto the sheet

He felt Grimmjow ram into him harder and slightly faster the moment he felt Grimmjow push his full length inside he had hit that sweet spot that made him call out loudly, panting and heaving, gasping for air as pleasure jolted through him like stay lightening. His body was vibrating and sweating and he could feel the urge to cum so desperately.

"Sit up for me" Grimmjow growled out and Renji instantly obeyed, he was learning more from listening to Grimmjow than actually ordering him around

Renji wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and groaned as he penetrated him harder and deeper. The angle was intense and Renji gripped his eyes shut, he wanted to cry from how overjoyed he was. It was not like anything he had felt before, maybe it was because he was slightly bigger than Byakuya or maybe it was because Grimmjow had always been such a strong alpha dog that it turned Renji on knowing he was one of the few that the azure haired male did have sex with. He was sure he should have felt guilty since he was in love with both Byakuya and Ichigo, but he was not anyone's boyfriend, he was not in a committed relationship, he had a fuck sugar daddy and a stranger who he had only just spoke to for the first time that day.

He felt Grimmjow rest his lips against his ear, his warm breaths hitting his slightly moist flesh

"No one has ever made me want to cum so damn quickly…you really are amazing Renji" He breathed out trying to whisper

Renji could hear another moan escape him, hearing those words made him want to release right there and then, Grimmjow was going to make him cum. He never thought he would see the day but there was no denying it, their sexual chemistry was electric.

'I'm gonna cum inside you"

That was what pushed Renji over the edge. He held his breath and felt his seed release from his body and land on the tanned and heated flesh of Grimmjow's stomach and chest. He cried out loudly and gasped for air. He didn't even realize how hard he was gripping his hands into Grimmjow until he noticed the small amount of blood trickling from a few wounds made by his nails. As he rode out his orgasm he could feel Grimmjow release to. Renji's muscles contracted quickly and tightly, drinking in ever last droplet of the azure haired male's orgasm. They remained there, in that position catching their breath. Renji pulled away and looked into Grimmjow's eyes, he didn't know what the hell had just happened but in that moment he couldn't be bothered trying to make heads nor tails of it but he had felt really shitty. He had just had sex with his crushes "boyfriend'' and he had just made his life more complicated than it already was

"Sorry I made you bleed' Renji said looking into the deep blue orbs

"It's nothin' don't worry 'bout it'

'…Grimmjow…"

"It's alright I know you are with Byakuya, it's cool I get it. We better have a shower; I got somewhere I need to be"

Renji felt Grimmjow shift from him and leave the room to go into the bathroom. Renji sat there in complete shock he had no idea what Grimmjow had meant by what he had said. He knew that the azure haired male knew that he and Byakuya had made nothing official and why was Grimmjow acting so damn weird, it wasn't like he had even been serious about any relationship he had ever had, Christ he was technically Ichigo's boyfriend but still had fun on the side and the ginger already knew that and Renji was still in love with the chocolate eyed teenager and he still wanted to help him but now he had this connection with Grimmjow he wasn't sure if he could be apart of the plan and he still wanted to have what he had with Byakuya. Maybe he was selfish wanting to make everyone happy

_What if I have just gone and fucked everything up and why is it that my heart hurts so badly…am I in love with Grimmjow too? He has always been there for me and he has always looked out for me but so has Byakuya and Ichigo is someone I could see spending my life with…what is wrong with me? How can I be in love with three different guys, each of them mean something to me and I was determined to be with Ichigo right from the beginning but what if this is my heart and mind telling me that Ichigo isn't the one for me what if he truly is meant to be with Grimmjow and what if I am just getting in the way…I should just let them both go…Byakuya loves me, I think, Grimmjow and Ichigo should be together, Ichigo does really love Grimmjow and I am sure that in his own way Grimmjow loves him…I should be with Byakuya….but I really don't know if that's what I really want…but it makes the most sense. Grimmjow doesn't love people properly, I would only get hurt and Ichigo doesn't really know me what if he doesn't end up being the person I think he is…Byakuya is what is safe…no matter how I look at it_


	5. When The World Turns Upside Down

He couldn't sleep the previous night, even though when Grimmjow snuck into his room he pretended to be asleep just so that he wouldn't have to face the large azure haired male whom he had sex with. It wasn't anywhere near the rough fuck session he had in mind it was kinda of sweet the kind of sex you would have with someone you loved

Renji's face blushed bright red and he screamed out loudly

"Shut up!" He yelled to himself

He quickly tightened his tie and got out the house before Grimmjow had even woken up. He knew he was going to be in trouble with Byakuya for not taking his call the night previously or not answering his text message and he knew Grimmjow was probably going to grill him about not waiting up so the two of them could walk to school together, relationships were tiresome and Renji wondered if any of it was worth the trouble. He couldn't help but think about what he had come to the conclusion about yesterday, he knew Byakuya was the safest choice for him, he knew he wouldn't sleep around, he could take care of Renji and he did care about the red head but he was a little too demanding and possessive..

_Just like Grimmjow only not as loud and angry_

"AHH STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM LIKE SOME LOVE STRUCK MAIDEN YOU IDIOT!" Renji stopped and yelled at himself again

He heard laughing behind him and turned around only to see Ichigo there with his hand in his orange hair with a wide grin, smirking like an idiot

"Do you always yell at yourself?" Ichigo asked

Renji turned back around and started to storm off

_GREAT! JUST PERFECT! Could this day get any worse?!_

"Hey wait up will ya, you don't have to be so damn rude ya know?"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE CAN'T YOU SEE I AM BUSY WALLOWING IN MY OWN SELF PITY?, FUCK!" Renji yelled without turning around

His feet hit the pavement firmly, his eyes looking at the ground and his face creased and crinkled in anger. Ichigo was soon walking beside him and then suddenly he felt the gingers hand on his shoulder. He let out a gasp and halted still.

"Come for a walk for me, we will be way early for school anyway and you look like you need someone to talk to. Let's go have coffee and breakfast" Ichigo suggested

Actually Renji couldn't remember the last time he ate food and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to eat with Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy he had been crushing over for the last year or so. They walked in silence but Renji couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he and Ichigo walked to a cafe that was popular with the students at Karakura Town High School. They walked in and without Renji saying anything Ichigo had ordered them their food and coffee and even paid for it

_What is with this guy? He really can't be this nice can he? I bet he'll ask for me to pay him back or something or treat him next time...which means I'm gonna have to hit Byakuya up for a loan._

Ichigo told the girl behind the counter that they would be sitting outside. Ichigo led them outside and they took a seat in some fancy white wrought iron chairs with fancy filagree that matched the table they were sat tucked under.

'So what's killing ya?" Ichigo asked with a smile

"Yeah right I'm not gonna tell you, I hardly know you"

_But I really want to get to know you...God he is so cute_

"Hey if I have it my way I could be your brother in law one day so we may as well try and get along right?" Ichigo replied with a wide smile

Renji looked at the ginger with confusion, clearly he had no idea that he and Grimmjow were not related in any way even though Renji had already said they weren't family.

"You do know that Grimmjow and I...we aren't brothers...we aren't even related"

The thought of them being related made Renji sick especially since after what they did the night before and the fact the red head was sure he was in love with Grimmjow...if his love life wasn't complicated enough and what made it harder was that sitting across from Ichigo and actually talking to him was making his heart beat out of control and he couldn't decide who his loved more Byakuya, Grimmjow or Ichigo

_Fuck my life..._

"Oh well I guess that's kinda a relief then"

"Huh? what do you mean?' Renji asked

"Well it would have been kinda creepy if you were, since I am in love with Grimmjow and I think you are really hot...It would have been awkward if you guys were related hey?"

Renji couldn't believe what he had just heard, Ichigo thought he was hot?

_Oh MY GOD! SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HE THINKS I AM HOT! I'M GONNA DIE, GRIMMJOW AND BYAKUYA ARE GONNA HAVE ME KILLED! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!_

_Renji let out a nervous laugh and started to play with his strands of hair that were half up and half down with a white bandana covering the tattoo's on his forehead. _

"I...I think you're kinda h-"

Renji was interrupted by a waitress bringing out their food and coffee. Renji sighed and decided not to finish that sentence after all it would have just caused him trouble. They ate in silence and once finished they started to make their way back to school since was nearly time that the other students would be arriving. Renji watched as Cherry Blossoms danced in the gentle breeze and they immediately reminded him of Byakuya. He was such a majestic beauty, completley arrogant and stoic but he was stunning and he was sweet towards Renji and even though their relationship was forbidden Byakuya still wanted to be with Renji. The red head knew Byakuya was going to be pissed off at him for not returning his calls and he was probably going to complain about the red head's hair being half up and half down but Renji did really like Byakuya he was very intelligent and brave, almost like the noble princes in fairy tales that always got the princess

_AHHHH I'M NOT SOME DAMN DAMSEL IN DISTRESS PRINCESS!_

They stopped at the school gates and Renji knew that Byakuya would have been able to clearly see Ichigo and him standing there talking and that probably would have pissed him off too...Byakuya was so hard to keep happy...that's if he was ever happy

"Ah... Ichigo?" Renji asked

"Yeah?"

"Are you really in love with Grimmjow? I mean like you could spend the rest of your life with him. Like you'll take care of him and make sure he doesn't get in too much trouble and all that?" Renji asked

If he was going to step aside and let Grimmjow and Ichigo be happy then he needed to know that Ichigo was going to be good to Grimmjow. He was aggressive and yeah he could be a little rough around the edges but he still had some good qualities too, even though he didn't show them often but Renji felt them the night before.

'Yeah sure, I guess, why?' Ichigo asked

"Nothing...never mind"

Maybe Renji perceptions about Ichigo were all wrong. He seemed so sweet and friendly and he was but his answer was not that of someone in love with Grimmjow. He knew everyone had a flaw, hell he had plenty, and he couldn't exactly be annoyed at the ginger for only half hearted feelings since he was in love with three guys. But he wanted to know that if he was going to give Grimmjow to someone else he wanted to be sure he was looked after, like a wife would a husband and vice versa.

'I gotta go, see ya later Renji"

"Yeah sure, thanks for breakfast'

He watched Ichigo smile and wave as he walked away and met up with another group of friends and ambled through the school yard. He looked up to the infirmary window and saw Byakuya staring down at him with eyes that could have killed. Renji knew he was going to be in trouble and if he didn't hurry up and face his impending doom he knew Grimmjow would be showing up any minute and he would have been in trouble twice as badly. He quickly started to make his way to the nurses station, he was sure he was going to end up killed but he had hoped that Byakuya would be easily persuaded by some shameless flirting and sexual advancements even though the last thing on his mind was sex...but Ichigo did leave a tingling feeling all over his body.

He closed his eyes and silently prayed as he stood at the door

_Please, please don't let Byakuya Kuchiki kill me, I am too young and way too good looking to die and please don't let Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez kill me either...PLEASE!_

He pulled down on the handle and entered the room and locked the door. Byakuya was sitting at his desk filling out reports of some kind and didn't even turn to acknowledge the red head. Renji knew that it meant his Sempai was not happy. He had to try and mend to situation quickly, an angry Byakuya was far worse than the placid and stoic Byakuya and Renji really didn't want to be on the receiving end of his angry Sempai, especially since last time that older male ended up tying Renji to a chair and using sexual torture on him for hours...it was not a pretty sight when the red head was finally allowed to cum.

"Byakuya, I know you are angry with me but please hear me out. I was exhausted last night and fell asleep, please forgive me, I really did want to talk to you...I wanted to see you"

It was the truth, even though he was with Grimmjow and it was incredible afterwards as he laid in his bed silently and lonely he kept thinking about how Byakuya was the best thing for him. He would be able to move out of his his mothers first husbands, one she had divorced years before she was even pregnant with Renji, house and he would be able to be separated from Grimmjow so that he and Ichigo could get together and try and make something work but he didn't want the azure haired male to be with someone that wouldn't take care for him and he didn't want Ichigo to be hurt by Grimmjow whoring around.

'I'm not angry because of that blunder Renji, I can understand if you were tired. What I am annoyed about is that you were speaking with Ichigo Kurosaki. That young man is nothing but trouble Renji and I do not wish for you to speak with him" Byakuya said in a smooth yet monotone growl.

Renji was confused. What did Byakuya mean by Ichigo was trouble? Had the ginger done something that Renji was not aware of, or clearly any other student and he knew Byakuya was well aware he associated with Grimmjow and he was far more troublesome than anyone else and yet his Sempai never told him to stay away from Grimmjow so obviously Ichigo had done something far worse than anything Grimmjow ever did

'That's kinda hard Byakuya...I do live next door to him and he is kinda Grimmjow's boyfriend...so it's unavoid-"

"Then you can live with me" Byakuya said aggressively turning around in the chair and looking at Renji with rage in his eyes.

Renji had to admit he had never been frightened of Byakuya before but in that moment he felt a little freaked out. His lover look very serious and the red head never would have imagined that Byakuya would be so serious enough to demand Renji lived with him, especially under the circumstances. Renji took a step backwards and placed his hand on the handle

"Renji, I am sorry I didn't mean to-"

Renji was gone. The world as he knew it had gone topsy-turvy, Ichigo apparently done something at Byakuya was clearly worried about and for the first time since they met Renji was actually afraid of his Sempai, so something seriously bad must have happened for Byakuya to react that way. He needed to feel safe. He kept running, his heart was pounding and he didn't stop running until he reached the rooftop of the building. He felt like crying, he took a deep breath and screamed loudly, running his finger through his hair and lightly tugging on them. He dropped to his knees and he could feel the tears starting to surface, he never cried and he didn't want to start either, he knew it was pathetic.

"Why is this happening to me? why does all this have to be so damn hard I am only sixteen for fuck sakes I shouldn't have to deal with this. But they all mean something to me but It seems I can't trust Ichigo and Byakuya is showing a dark side that I never thought existed and the only person I can seem to rely on is Grimmjow and yet he can't be trusted with anyone's heart because he will just break it...I don't know what to do...Mother, father...please forgive me but I just can't let go of any of them even though it's killing me" Renji said loudly to himself trying to make sense of the situation

He pulled out his phone and dialed in a number and pressed the device to his ear

"It's me...I need your help, can I come see you?" Renji said into the phone

"Yes, of course you can"

He heard on the other end. He closed his phone and pulled himself off the ground. The last thing he needed was to burden someone else with his dilemma but he needed to talk to someone before it really did kill him.


	6. The Truth Is Out There

Renji didn't know where else to go. It wasn't like it was something he could talk to his parents about, he'd get no response and he couldn't turn to Grimmjow, he didn't want the larger and older male to find out that the red head was in love with him and two other guys at the same time. Renji felt dirty, he felt like he was a tainted soul and he was running out of sanity. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do so the only person he knew he could talk to who would be completely unbiased and nonjudgmental was Kisuke Urahara, an ex teacher who gave up education to run a candy store...or rather have everyone else run the candy store while he lazed around. Renji sat at the table and stared at the cup of coffee in front of him, he knew the school was bound to contact his caregivers to inform the that Renji was missing classes but he had much other bigger more troublesome things to deal with.

"So, it's a bit of a romance dilemma?' Kisuke asked as he sat across from Renji, legs folded, a green and white striped hat on his head that covered his eyes.

"It's just messed up Urahara I really don't know what to do. I'm in love with three guys and each of them mean something to me and they can all offer me something different but only one of them is really safe for me but whilst I am still in love with two other guys, and him it just seems unfair. I've already slept with two of them and the other I am still getting to know...I just want to be free from it" Renji remarked

He watched Urahara smile widely, the guy was great for making a bad situation seem not so bad

"Don't fret Renji it's easy, first you have to talk to them and ask them what exactly they feel towards you and follow your heart if you can hear sincerity and honesty in their voices and you can say for a certainty that you believe them then go for it. In case you get that from more than one of them why not try making a list of the positives and negatives, I know it means in the end you will have to hurt two of them but you can't always been concerned with other people and how they feel, it's your life Renji... you are the only one who can decide what's right for you"

Renji felt himself calm down, he felt tranquil to hear the Sempai's words. He had been over reacting too much and instead of thinking rationally and for the long term he was thinking just for the immediate future. He needed to write the list and ask them straight out what they wanted so he could know for a certain what the true feelings each of them had towards him. He took a deep breath and smiled

'Thanks Mr. Urahara" Renji said and stood up feeling at ease once again

He figured he had better go back to school before he made more trouble for himself

"Anytime Renji and good luck"

Renji sat in the back of his class in between his friends Rangiku Matsumoto, probably the hottest chick in the whole school and Shuhei Hisagi, the only other excessively tattooed student in the entire student body other than Renji, both straight and bat shit crazy about each other. Renji had to sit in between them just so that he would keep them from making out in front of the whole class. He wasn't focused on the lesson he was paying his undivided attention to his list. Three rows and two columns, names written in the rows on the left and positive and negative written on top in the columns. Just in his list happened to be seen by prying eyes he hadn't listed their real names, instead made up nicknames so it couldn't be too clear who he was talking about, Strawberry (Ichigo), Cherry (Byakuya) and Blueberry (Grimmjow), he figured they sounded like name girl names anyway so if anyone saw it they would assume it was about some girls he was trying to decide between.

By the time the lesson was over he had written out the positives and negatives for each of them

_Strawberry- Positives- Very sweet, Funny , Kind, Energetic, Caring, Cute, Fun, Wants something serious, monogamous and happy Negatives- Maybe untrustworthy, half-hearted, sort of obnixious, bossy, can't see myself spending my whole life with them_

_Cherry- Positives- Generous, Kind, Strong, Intelligent, Kind-hearted, Has always been there, Great Sex, Beautiful, Protective, Risks their career for me, wants me to be happy, Would always make sure I am taken care of Negatives- Kinda emo, stoic, bossy and possesive, could have potential anger issues and possibly have a boring relationship_

_Blueberry- Positive- Drops everything to see me, Funny, Protective, Lively, Determined, Strong, Would do anything for me, Incrediable sex, Has always been good to me, So fucking hot Negatives- Whore, Lazy and Sends mixed messages, Possibly commitment phobic, Wouldn't be able to trust them completley_

He folded up the paper and tucked it into his pants and as the school bell rang to dismiss the students for lunch it was time for Renji to get the answers he desired, it as time he swallowed his pride and asked each one of the males how they truly felt towards him so he could make a decision on who truly loved him and which he would have to keep as friends only.

He made his way out of the classroom, with his hand in his pocket and made his way to the grassy knoll where Ichigo usually hung out with Chad, Orihime and Uryu and some other kids from their grade for lunch.

"Ichigo" Renji called out

He saw the ginger smile and stood up brushing his pants free of the grass clippings that clung to the fabric

"Hey, Renji, wanna join us for lunch?" Ichigo asked

Renji remembered what Byakuya said, they needed to go somewhere were the Sempai wouldn't bump into him and give him yet another scolding about being around the cute ginger.

"No, thanks, could we go somewhere to talk?" Renji asked

'Yeah sure"

He watched Ichigo turn around and wave to his friends before walking away with Renji towards the back sheds that students usually snuck off to, to have a cigarette or make out. Once they checked to see if it was safe Ichigo waited for Renji to continue

"Ichigo, I know we don't really know each other that well but I was wondering...how do you think of me?" Renji asked

He watched the sweet looking ginger smile again. Renji had wanted Ichigo from the moment he saw him, he had craved him and had been quite smitten with the guy. He wanted to become a seme for Ichigo, hoping he would want to be with him if he were no longer a uke himself. Renji was nervous, he wasn't sure if was going to be able to handle rejection if the ginger had said he saw him as a friend only, especially since the red head had spent so many long hours thinking about him.

"I think you are really hot Renji and you seem like a nice guy. I guess I would really like to get with you sometime, I mean Grimmjow isn't serious about me anyway right and I know that he probably never would be so I guess I could live with only having him a little bit of the time and maybe if you were my boyfriend I would still make him jealous and we could learn a lot about each other and maybe fall in love but I do have to tell you I really like sporty kinda guys but I think we would make really great friends too" Ichigo said almost cryptically

Renji felt like a fool. Ichigo wasn't the type of guy the red head thought he was at all. From what Renji heard from the ginger was that he only really loved Grimmjow because he was captain of the football team and that Ichigo really didn't know for a certain what he wanted. He sounded confused and it seemed to Renji that even though the ginger said he wanted a committed relationship, he really was only into the tattooed sixteen year old for his looks. The red haired male smiled, well at least that was one less complication and even though it was probably going to take some time for Renji to fall out of love with Ichigo he was sure they would have made great friends, and since the teenager was also gay he would have someone to talk to about the stuff he couldn't say to Byakuya or Grimmjow. He had been head over heels for a guy he didn't know and really he shouldn't have been suprised, falling in love with a stranger without knowing them was destructive, it had made his life hell and now some of that burden was lifted. He held out his hand to the ginger

"Friends then?" Renji asked

Ichigo took the red head's hand and shook it

"Friends...oh and hey if you ever feel like having a little fun...I only live next door" Ichigo said as he released Renji's hand and began to walk away

"What ever it is your looking for Renji I hope ya find it, just be honest with yourself and the people that you care about, it saves a lot of heartache"

Renji hated that Ichigo said that, the ginger saying such honest and loving things made it harder for Renji to stop being in love with him. Maybe he was too quick to judge the situation...maybe Ichigo really was the sweet heart he thought he was.

Renji couldn't waste time, he had to find Byakuya and find out for a certain what the older male wanted from him. It was going to take every ounce of courage he had in him to get the answer he needed but it was now or never and he still had Grimmjow to see as well so he didn't have time to waste.


	7. The Choice Between Two

Renji knocked on the door quietly and waited

"You may enter' He heard Byakuya's placid voice on the other side. Renji swallowed hard and than entered the room. From what he could see it was vacant except for his Sempai and the older males paper work. As soon as Renji could see Byakuya turn around and look at him he saw the obsidian haired, steel grey eyed male get up off the chair and rush over to Renji taking the sixteen year old into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"You had me so worried Renji, please do not run off like that again. I did not have the intention of frightening you, I am so very sorry"

Renji placed his hands onto Byakuya's back and he couldn't help but nuzzle his face into his Sempai's neck, breathing in that sweet cherry blossom scent. It felt safe to him, in the arms of someone he had come to genuinely admire and respect and love.

'Byakuya, I need to ask you something, I need you to be honest with me" Renji said as he pulled away from the larger male and looked up into his hauntingly beautiful eyes.

"Of course Renji" Byakuya replied

"How do you see me?" Renji asked

Somehow talking to Byakuya was not as nerve wracking, he didn't know why and he didn't know why he was so freaked out talking to Ichigo since it was the same thing. At first Renji was ready to completley dismiss Ichigo and keep him as a friend but it hadn't occurred to him what the ginger had said could have been a defense mechanism and after the ginger had said something so honest and from the heart Renji wasn't so sure if he was ready to throw away everything he had felt for Ichigo.

"Renji, we have known each other for quite some time now and even though I consider us to be quite close there is something I have never shared with you. A couple of years before we met I had lost my wife to an illness and since her death I have not allowed myself to fall in love. When I met you I saw something that I could not ignore and even though in the beginning it was purely lust for the past six months it has been so much more. I find myself not wanting to be without you Renji, I will cease my work here if you can accept that I want you more than just my lover. But I do not want you seeing Ichigo Kurosaki, I do not want you as his friend. I have my reasons and I hope you can trust me enough not to ask questions. I will tell you, but now is not the time. Will you accept my offer to be my one and only and to live with me in my home where I can take care of you and make sure that you are safe?" Byakuya asked in calm and soothing voice

Renji had no idea that Byakuya was even married, why hadn't his Sempai mentioned it earlier and did it mean that he was just a replacement until the older male found a woman again? He had plenty of questions but not enough time to ask them in

'Will you give me sometime to think it over?" Renji asked

"Yes of course Renji"

He felt Byakuya lean into him and press his lips softly against his own. Kissing my tenderly and lovingly, it made Renji's heart melt and he felt like saying to Byakuya to take him there and then. But he couldn't he had to get to Grimmjow and than home so he could think things over and start with a clear slate and see who in the end was better for him. Once thing was for certain he was going to be holding onto whoever he chose forever because he was going through one hell of a tornado to get them in the first place and damned if he was going to make it a short term thing but he was already doubting it with both Ichigo and Byakuya, Ichigo didn't seem to know what he wanted and Byakuya could have been using Renji as a temporary substitute until he found a woman good enough for him, he had hoped Grimmjow would make things a little easier, the last thing he needed was another complication.

Renji pulled away from Byakuya and quietly left the infirmary and made his way to the field where he knew Grimmjow practiced at lunch time, usually with the rest of the guys on the team. Renji sat in the bleaches and smiled as he watched Grimmjow pick up the football and hurled it towards the goal. Renji really did admire everything about Grimmjow, he was like the sports heroes that kids looked up to and wanted to be when they grew up and even though the azure haired male wasn't always the kindest to others he had always been nice to Renji, even the insults and name calling was playful, even the friendly banter was all a game, they never went out of their way to hurt each other. He saw Grimmjow turn his head and the spoke to his team mates before jogging over to Renji who got up to meet the large male at the wired fence. He noticed the large sweat patches on the azure haired male's shirt tight white shirt and his hair was damp from perspiration

'What happened to you this morning?" Grimmjow asked the red head

"I had breakfast with a friend" Renji replied, not completley lying.

'Oh...cool, so what's up? what trouble have you got yourself in that you need me to save you from now?" Grimmjow replied with a childish grin

"Actually I am here to ask you something, you don't need to do anything for me except be honest with me"

"Ok, sounds serious, but go ahead" Grimmjow said after a pause of hesitation

'How do you see me?" Renji asked

He saw Grimmjow's eyes widen as he looked at the red head with shock

'I...I should get back to practice, we'll talk later"

Renji quickly grabbed hold of Grimmjow's large bicep and squeezed tightly

"No, I wanna talk about it now...Grimmjow...do you love me?" Renji asked on a whim

The azure haired male did make love to him rather passionately and ever since he had released inside of Renji he had been acting strange, he was being kind and affectionate and so damn sweet and he was sure the large brute of a man had never actually made love to another person before it was all about fucking and that was it, no commitments and no mushy stuff

"So what if I do? It doesn't matter anyway does it? You're having it off with Byakuya and it's only because I care about you so damn much that I haven't used your relationship with him for my personal gain and reported him" Grimmjow said

Renji was in the least to say shocked. He had no idea that Grimmjow had felt like that towards him. He knew he had some sort of affection for him but for him to want to ruin what he had with Byakuya meant that what Grimmjow felt ran a lot deeper that just affection. Renji knew that Ichigo was not in love with Grimmjow for the right reasons and he knew he could always take care of the azure haired male and keep him out of trouble but he also knew he couldn't trust him entirely

'This thing I have with Ichigo is not love on either side. He isn't my type and to him I am just safe. He constantly nags me about my attitude and me being an asshole without realizing that is who I am. Don't you think if he loved me he would love me exactly as I am? Expecting someone to change is not love"

Renji felt a sting in his heart, did that mean that even though Grimmjow loved him that he wouldn't be able to stop being a player and sleeping around? if that was the case Renji didn't want that. At least Ichigo and Byakuya were wanting something monogamous which is was Renji wanted and needed.

"So you would still sleep around if you had me?" Renji asked

"No, I wouldn't that would be me wanting to change not you expecting me to. Renji...I never thought I would feel the way I feel towards you and if I am what you want then I will change my ways for you. I will be with you and only you. I can take care of you and make you happy. You will never be bored with me because I wont let you, I wont order you around and I wont force you to do or not do something unless of course I thought it was going to hurt you in anyway. I know you can't trust me and I am not the safest bet but for you I would give it all up, you were the first person I have ever genuinely made love to and I came inside of you because I love you...I wanted to you to see for yourself that even though I am not as refined as that douche Byakuya I can still give you a good life where you will be happy"

Now Renji was really fucked. He had no idea what the hell was going to do. He needed to be alone and think, Ichigo was fun and sweet, Byakuya was protective and stable and Grimmjow was willing to be a one man, man and wanted Renji to be happy. He was in even more of a tornado then what it all started out to be. He couldn't believe everything that had eventuated from him wanting to be a seme and even though he agreed to be just Ichigo's friend if he really wanted the ginger he would continue to persue him.

"Will you give me time to think?...just a couple of hours it's all I need" Renji said to the azure haired man

'Take the time you need, unlike him I want push you...I'm good for you Renji and you are great for me"

Grimmjow smiled and jogged back over to his teammates. Renji turned and began to walk away

"RENJI!"

The red head turned around to look at the larger male again, he knew his team mates would hear him call out so he had hoped that Grimmjow didn't say anything too embarrassing or suspicious

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU DECIDE I WONT LEAVE YOU"

Renji's cheeks flushed with pink. He couldn't believe that Grimmjow had said that and in front of other football players. He heard the echos of giggling and then Grimmjow threatening to brake their faces if they kept going which instantly silenced them.

He sat in class after lunch break and mulled over his choice. He could see Ichigo staring at Orihime's boobs, clearly Ichigo didn't really know if he was gay or straight and even though Renji was attracted to him, he couldn't be with someone who didn't know what they wanted, he couldn't be with someone if they didn't know whether they wanted to be with a woman or a man and he really couldn't see their relationship lasting too long, it would have probably been fun for a while but he didn't want just fun he wanted someone to love him and someone to love in return and if Byakuya had reason to believe that Ichigo was no good for Renji than he had believed him, he never had any reason not to trust Byakuya.

_I'm sorry Ichigo...I do really like you but I think we should just be friends. _

That left Byakuya and Grimmjow. Two men very similar in that they were both kind of bossy and over protective. They both wanted Renji to be happy but Byakuya was older and had his shit together. He wanted something serious and he had a house and money and was stable. He knew how to be in a relationship because he was married before, even though Renji had no idea until that morning. Byakuya was sweet but he was also very cold, Renji wasn't sure he would be happy with his Sempai, they were ten years apart and Renji really didn't know how, if at all he was going to be able to keep Byakuya always content. The sex was amazing and he knew the older male loved him but Renji liked affection and that was something the Kuchiki heir only showed when he wanted to show, it was only convenient for him.

Grimmjow was fun and interesting and Renji loved spending time with him. He always put Renji first, no matter what...or who he was doing. He was there for Renji after his parents died and he looked out for him, helping him when he could. Grimmjow was already so happy, a little temperamental and psychotic but still happy. But Renji didn't know if he could trust Grimmjow to keep to just him, even though he said he would he knew Rome wasn't built in a day

He loved them both, very much and he could see himself having a future with both of them. His heart was torn in two and either way he was going to have to hurt someone. He didn't want to do it but it was unfair to drag them along. He sat there silently thinking when he could hear quiet chatter between Ichigo and Orihime

"Grimmjow broke it off with me, via text, fucking jerk" Ichigo said quietly to the ginger haired woman

'Oh Ichigo that sucks, I am sorry"

"Nah It's cool, it's no big deal apparently rumor has it he is giving away his playboy life style. I heard just after lunch, the infamous man whore has fallen in love"

"Aww so cute!"

Renji felt shock had Grimmjow already started spreading the news even though Renji and not made his decision? He could believe that Grimmjow was so serious about being with Renji and Renji only. It was like a slap in the face and Renji felt paralyzed. He felt his phone in his pocket vibrant, he quickly took a look and saw it was from Byakuya.

_I do love you dearly Renji_.

They had both just made his job even harder

**Meanwhile in the infirmary**

"What ever you are promising him is a lie Grimmjow, you know very well I can give him the life he deserves" Byakuya said to Grimmjow who sat on on the other side of the room

Grimmjow just smiled, he wasn't intimidating by the older male. He loved Renji, maybe for not as long as Byakuya did but he was sure he loved him more.

'Bullshit old man he is just a replacement for your dead wife, just like I was for a little while, remember?"

It was true that Byakuya and Grimmjow had slept together once or twice. Neither of them wanted Renji to know because it was the past and something they both wanted to forget. It was at least three years ago and they had both regretted it, even though it happened more than once

"Renji is not a replacement, I am far more superior then you Grimmjow. Let him go so he can have a good life with someone who can give him everything including love"

Grimmjow snorted and stood up from the chair

"Love? you are as cold as ice towards him, you only love him when you want to love him. I have protected him and looked out for him for five years. I have made sure that he has stayed safe. You took him from me, I love him more than anyone is this whole fucking world, I can make him happy, I will give him everything he wants and needs. You should be the one to back down you grumpy fuck, I am willing to change everything I am for him, are you?" Grimmjow asked growling between clenched teeth

"Change has nothing to do with happiness. Renji and I have a strong bond between us, something you cannot sever"

"Then let me ask you something Byakuya? if he chose me, if we wants to be with me would you still be able to accept him in your life as a friend? because I would, even if he wants to be with you I will back down but I will NEVER leave his side"

_**So what do ya think pervs? Who should Renji chose? Byakuya or Grimmjow?**_


	8. It Has To Be You

Renji hadn't gone home when the bell rang, instead he met up with Ichigo. He needed to know why Byakuya hated the ginger so much and wanted the red head to stay away from him. They sat on the bleachers in font of the empty field and started to talk

"I need to know something Ichigo, it might be a little personal but why does Sempai Kuchiki dislike you?" Renji asked trying to find the kindest way around the tender subject.

He watched Ichigo smile

"I used to date his sister. It worked out for a little while but I ended up breaking up with and ever since then he hasn't liked me very much" Ichigo said

_So that's why Byakuya wanted me to stay away from Ichigo, he thought we would end up dating and would end up breaking my heart_

"I'm sorry about Grimmjow too, that's actually kind of my fault"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, clearly he wasn't too beat up about finding out that Grimmjow was deciding to quit the life of a playboy and that included what ever he did with Ichigo

"The truth is I don't really care. Honestly I made up what I had said to you about making him jealous, I just wanted to talk to you and I really didn't know how so I used Grimmjow as an excuse. I thought you were pretty hot so I wanted to talk to you at least once. It's ok I am thinking about asking Orihime out now anyway, I have to say...it was a little weird being with another guy. Not that I hold that against anyone who wants to be with another male but I don't think that's for me so I was kinda relieved when you asked to be friends"

Renji smiled and let out a little laugh

"It's actually funny I had a crush on you ever since you moved in next door...weird huh?" Renji asked the ginger rhetorically

"So are you dating Grimmjow now?" Ichigo asked

Renji looked at the slightly younger male with curioisty, had Grimmjow said something already to the ginger that Renji was not aware of?

"Relax it was just a guess, I saw the way he looked at you and he always talked about you I just figured it was you that he was changing for"

Renji couldn't help but blush, why hadn't noticed that Grimmjow was looking at him in any particular way at all but perhaps if Grimmjow had mentioned that he had liked Renji before he even started seeing Byakuya things would have been much easier on the red head

'No we aren't dating, not yet anyway. I am kinda in a rut. I can't chose between him and...someone else who feels the same about me"

"I don't know if it helps but I find that if I am faced with something that leads me in two different directions I tend to choose the thing that will make me happy and cause the less damage. Sometimes, even with people, there is someone that will be able ok if you don't chose that path and the other will end up hurting a lot more. I think you should ask yourself what you really want and go with it. The heart always knows what you desire and it very rarely leads you astray" Ichigo replied

Renji never would have imagined that Ichigo could be so wise, maybe that was why the red head ended up liking him so much, he had an aura about him that said he was a good guy and that he had an old soul. It was really good advice for Renji, he knew exactly in his heart what he wanted. He wanted someone that loved him as he was, someone that would always look our for him and want to be with him, someone that would be proud to tell people that he was theirs. He wanted to feel like he was the only person in his loves heart and someone that would always give him courage and strength and help him to be the best person he could be without holding him back. He smiled, he knew exactly who he wanted. He stood up and looked down at the ginger

"I'm really sorry Ichigo but I have to go there is someone I need to talk to" Renji said

'Good luck dude" Ichigo replied and Renji left straight away.

His feet hit the pavement quickly, he didn't even care that he was breathing loudly and heavily. He felt free, he knew what he wanted finally and he had to let them know. He had finally reached the building and he entered it. There was no one in sight at all, he reached for the handle and pulled down, since it was unlocked he knew Byakuya would still be inside. He caught back his breath and entered the room to see Byakuya waiting for him, he looked somewhat annoyed that he had been waiting so long but Renji had to let him know, no matter how pissed off he was

"Byakuya, I love you, I have since we have met. You have always been so kind to me and the sex...is amazing...you are an incrediable person and I will never forget the time I had with you but I can't be with you anymore and I am very sorry. You are so strong and you need someone who isn't still a kid at heart. I don't think I will ever grow up completley and you need someone who can give you the kind of love you deserve" He said calmly hoping that Byakuya was not going to go completley mad.

He just looked at the older male that he had shared a lot with. Like a shock to his system he saw Byakuya smile for the very first time and he stood up and walked towards Renji, halting in front of him

"That must have been an incredibly hard decision for you reach. I appreciate your honesty Renji and even though it pains me to let you go you do deserve to be happy and perhaps I was slightly naive to believe I would be able to give you that happiness and love that you need. I will always hold you dear to me and you can always come back to me if you change your mind"

Renji felt a sigh of relief leave his mouth. Byakuya seemed to understand that he couldn't be with someone who was very well advanced into adult hood. The older male had such great qualities but Renji still had a lot of growing up to do to reach Byakuya's level, something that was possible he would never achieve.

"You're really ok with this?" Renji asked kindly

"No but I will be Renji. There would have come a time where we would have struggled to work a relationship between us you have to be with someone who is not going to hide you from the world like I would have but like I said if you ever change your mind I will answer the call but for now you should be free to live ho you need to Renji. Just be happy, that is what I want for you"

Renji wrapped his arms around the older male and held him tightly. He should have known that Byakuya, being the refined gentleman he was would have understood completley. He hated saying goodbye to his Sempai but he had to do it. Grimmjow was the one for him, the azure haired male was everything Renji needed and he had proved that Renji could trust him completley by doing what he had done and took his name off the playboy status. The red head pulled away from the older male

"Farwell Renji, I will see you in the future" Byakuya said and pulled himself away from the red head

Renji took one last look into those eyes he found so enchanting and left. He didn't want to say goodbye forever to Byakuya but their paths were leading to two different roads and he had hoped that one day they would meet again and his Sempai would be with someone who could love him better than Renji could ever had.

The red head couldn't stop smiling the whole time he ran home, he was already out of breath but he needed to see Grimmjow, he needed to tell him he was so in love with guy and he wanted to be with him. Grimmjow was his rock, he was always there when he needed someone no matter the request, he wasn't afraid of people knowing that Renji was the object of his affections and he was the one person he could see spending a very long time with. They had fun and yet their love was passionate and it wasn't just about sex, they were each others best friends and Grimmjow had always put Renji above everyone else, the azure haired male was perfect, he loved him just as he was even the fact he was rude.

Renji quickly rushed inside and straight to Grimmjow's room where he found the older male asleep, headphones in his ears, phone resting on his chest. Renji smiled down at Grimmjow and slowly pulled the headphone from off of his head and quietly rested them down onto the bed then he gently grasped the phone as he went to place it down he could see the screen, he saw the text message he had written but hadn't sent, it was addressed to Renji.

_I will fight to keep you, I will fight for you and I will always be proud to have you in my life no matter what you decide. Renji Abarai I love you, I always will and nothing will ever change how I have always felt about you since the day we met._

Renji smiled and placed the phone down beside the headphones. He sat next to Grimmjow and rested into him, placing his ear against his chest to hear his heart beating

"You better not be breaking up with me because I gotta tell you I don't think I could let you while your laying so close to me" He heard Grimmjow mumble sleepily

Renji looked up and his eyes connected with the sapphire blue ones. Grimmjow elevated his hand and Renji's body shuddered delightfully as he brushed it over the red heads cheek

"I'm not breaking up with you. It's you I want Grimmjow"

Renji watched as the larger male suddenly sat up, he looked very much awake at that point.

"You.. you chose me?" Grimmjow asked as if he was shocked

The azure haired males response made Renji smile and then shake his head

"I was stupid not to see it before, you are the one I am supposed to be with. You have always looked out for me and you even went as far as to put a stop to your playboy lifestyle even before I gave you an answer. I would have been a fool if I chose anyone else but you"

He felt Grimmjow take him into his arms. He never felt so safe and so warm in his entire life. He loved Grimmjow more than anyone or anything, he had to be with him. He wasn't just someone he could be in a relationship with, he was his best friend and that was what he wanted. Grimmjow was what he really did want and he felt no regrets about his decision.

"You sure know how to give a guy a damn heart attack you know"

"I know...So how did you convince Byakuya not to freak out if I chose you?" Renji asked with a smile

He wasn't stupid he knew that Grimmjow had been there earlier that day

"...I don't know what you are talking about" The azure haired male replied in the least guilty voice he could conjure up

"I could smell you had been in there Grimmjow and I also know you very well. You would have gone there to protect me in case I did choose you and he went a little crazy. So what did you say to him?" Renji asked again

"I asked him if he could still be your friend if you chose me. I said that if you had chose him I still would have stayed by your side when he didn't answer me I knew he realized I was the one that was better for you, he was probably pissed to start with but he probably calmed down and was ready to let you go"

"Why do you go so far to make sure that I am safe, even though you know I am more than capable at handling it trouble by myself?"

Grimmjow smiled and pressed his lips against Renji's ear

"Because one day your gonna be my wife and you'll meet other sports stars wives and when you are swapping stories about how you met yours will make me look really awesome and wonderful" Grimmjow whispered

Renji pulled his head away from Grimmjow, smiled, shook his head and then punched him in the arm.

"Asshole, that better not be the only reason you have always had my back and anyway I ain't being your wife!"

"Yes you are, you love me you wouldn't be here if you didn't and I know you can see yourself marrying me. It's too late Renji I have you hook line and sinker, your stuck with me for life baby and all this sexiness is all yours"

Renji pressed his lips against the larger males and kissed him softly. He knew he was right where he wanted and needed to be


	9. Trust

Renji moaned in ecstasy as he felt Grimmjow's tongue trail slowly over his chest leaving a long thin trail of saliva against the warmth of his muscular body. He laced his fingers in with the azure colored strands and gripped slightly, he could feel against his fingers just how long the larger male took preening himself each morning; his hair was just a soft as his own.

He felt Grimmjow pull away from his chest and moved his position so he was bridged over the vermillion haired sixteen year old, his hands pressing into the mattress on either side of the splay of scarlet strands. Renji looked up into the enchanting pools of blue and stared deep into the irises.

"Hey…I kinda just realized something' Grimmjow said to him

Renji stayed silent and waited for his lover's revelation.

'I didn't even ask you out or anything"

'Do you really think it's necessary considering the circumstance and if you want me to talk you up I doubt asking me out just as we are about to have sex is hardly classed as chivalrous…It's kind of a given considering, Grimmjow'

'…well…I'm gonna ask you anyway, Renji, would you date me?" Grimmjow asked

"Yeah alright…I guess you'll have to do" The red head replied sarcastically

He smiled at Grimmjow and pulled him down in for another kiss. Their lips met in a passionate embrace, tongues collided and slipped against one another, lustful deep moans were purred into the air, hands caressing and rubbing the muscular and well developed bodies. Renji could feel his cock twitching and jumping as Grimmjow pressed his own stiff and abundant member into Renji's, he could feel the slick heat between them. He hissed at the sensation of Grimmjow engorged head pressing against his own and then then run down his length until it rested against his eager and hungry warm entrance.

They were both panting heavily and as they connected their eyes Grimmjow pushed his rigid and pulsating cock inside the red head instantly causing Renji to arch his back and breathe out a loud and robust groan of absolute and divine pleasure.

"Oh fuck…Renji, you feel so damn good baby" Grimmjow growled as he kept the red head's hips elevated and started to leisurely but firmly thrust into his younger counterpart making them both shudder with unrelenting and urgent hunger.

Renji could feel his boyfriends cock gliding in an out of him and with every thrust his own taut member quivered, dying to be touched. The azure haired male gradually increased the speed ad before too long Renji was gripping hold of the sheet so hard that they could both hear the tear in them. Grimmjow released the red head's hips and Renji kept them elevated, he felt one of the large and slightly calloused hands glide down to his thigh. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around the milky muscle and gently guided Renji to bend his leg so the angle of penetration could change. He cried out loudly in pleasure as Grimmjow hugged his thigh before placing moist and tepid kisses against his flesh and then biting down gently

"Ahhh! Grimmjow!" The red head bellowed out loudly

He felt Grimmjow smile against his thigh as he continued his thrusts, kisses and gentle bites. His body began to heat and sweat cascaded in gentle trickles against each muscle, sliding down his six pack, rolling down his sides and pooling into the mattress. He felt his body vibrating and his breathing was short and heavy, he found it almost impossible to control his urge to release there and then, Grimmjow was a God when it came to sex, something Renji would never mention, Grimmjow didn't need another ego boost.

"Grimmjow" Renji breathed out loudly

The azure haired male growled robustly

"GOD! I love it when you say my name like that!"

Renji couldn't help but blush, he was already hot and his skin a shade of scarlet so it wouldn't have shown but he could feel all too well that his was flushing from flattery

"I'm gonna cum Grimmjow" He called out again

The larger male reached out and wrapped his large palm around Renji's throbbing member and began to jerk him off in time with the thrusts. The red head arched his back again and bit into his bottom lip, his lovers hand glided smoothly of the tepid and engorged organ, each stroke slick with sweat. He tried to control himself but not only having Grimmjow inside of him and his hand wrapped around his cock was an overwhelming sense of perfection

"…Nnnh…Renji" Grimmjow called out

The moment the red head could feel the sapphire eyed man release the first stream of love inside of him Renji's cock became extremely tight, he held his breath he jolted at the first jet of cum hitting his skin he finally breathed out and gasped for air while they rode out their orgasms together.

Grimmjow collapsed into Renji and the red head smiled, running his fingers through the damp blue strands. Being with Grimmjow was the most exhilarating thing he had ever experienced. There was no where he would rather be and no one he would rather be with, he did feel bad about breaking up with Byakuya but Renji knew that it was Grimmjow that really meant the most to him, he was ALWAYS there and if he wasn't he would drop everything to be there.

"I love ya Renji" Grimmjow purred quietly

"I love you too Grimmjow'

Renji had laid in his own bed alone. Since Grimmjow's parents had come home shortly after they made love for the second time they had to keep everything on the down low the last thing Renji wanted was for anything to happen to his boyfriend, they knew they wouldn't approve of Grimmjow not only being with another man but it would have been insult to injury if they found out the tattooed red head was is boyfriend. Grimmjow had told him he wasn't afraid to let people, including his parents know about his love life and he didn't want to keep Renji a secret but the red head had convinced him to keep quiet, he didn't want to be the reason Grimmjow lost his scholarship or lost somewhere to live because he wanted to tell everyone they were together.

He turned his head when he could see his phone light up. He reached out and grasped it in his hand and held it up in line with his wine colored eyes

_I don't want to keep you my secret Renji, If people don't know your mine someone will try and take you and that means I will have to smash a few skulls_

Renji shook his head. Grimmjow had a hard time as it was listening to anyone, he didn't like taking orders and he was very impatient which was why it shocked Renji that he waited for the red head, it must have meant that Grimmjow really did love him…a lot

_I just don't want you losing everything to me, people aren't always accepting of homosexual relationships Grimmjow, if the college team you'll be playing for finds out it could mean you'll lose your place in the school, I don't want that to happen, I know what playing football means to you, for me, be patient ok the time will come and then you can tell the whole world if you want_

Renji sent back. It was hard being with Grimmjow because of his future career but Renji didn't mind waiting until the azure haired man made it big and eventually no one would give a damn if he was gay, straight, bisexual, even if it took many years, Renji was willing to wait from Grimmjow just as Grimmjow had waited for him

_When I make it big Renji I'll buy us a huge fucking house, make ya marry me and spend the rest of my life with you baby, it will work out for us, I promise you it will all work out for us_

Renji smiled at the text, who would have thought big, scary, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez could be such a sweetheart. Clearly that was something only the red head was aware of there was no way his boyfriend would have ever let anyone else know that he wasn't just a tough guy.

There was just one problem, with only a few weeks of school left Grimmjow was going to be leaving for college and Renji would still be in high school. He trusted Grimmjow but he knew he was going to miss him dearly but he had hoped that it was not going to cause too much trouble for them. The college was only half an hour away and he had hoped that instead of staying at the dorm his boyfriend had actually planned on getting a job and getting his own place, after all he wasn't going to go visit Grimmjow and have sex with him knowing he had a roommate that could come in at any time, Renji wasn't shy but it was something completely different to have sex in the room with someone else watching

_What are we gonna do when you go to college? You are going to have to get your own place because I am not having sex in front of a roommate and I can't be there twenty four- seven to protect you from all the hungry women you know_

Renji sent back to the large male. He didn't have to wait long to get a reply

_Don't worry about it baby, I got it sorted…trust me Renji, when I promised I would make things work I meant it_

Renji didn't know what Grimmjow had exactly sorted but he did trust him and if Grimmjow said there was no need to worry then the red head wasn't going to.


	10. Renji Makes A Move

_Hello lovely people! Well somehow, I don't really know how but this is going from what I originally planned to something different. So after a request we are now going back to Renji discovering what it's like to be a sexy seme and let's just say he wont regret his decision. Thank you to every one that has reviewed, favorited and followed seriously you guys don't know how much it means to me to see that you are liking this all every single one of you are freaking awesome and I love you guys heaps. I am trying to update ASAP xx K Quinn_

The alarm screamed loudly in Renji's head which, because of the rather erotic dream he was having in which he was actually dominating Grimmjow, caused him to fall out of his bed. He looked at the time and realized he was already twenty minutes late for school

"Why the hell didn't Grimmjow wake me up!" He almost yelled, more at himself.

He hurried to get changed and into his uniform, without time to brush his long vermillion hair he just pulled it back and tied it off into a ponytail. He left his room and rushed to leave the house.

_Stupid jackass, I bet he did this to me on purpose...he does have a twisted sense of humor, probably some weird punishment because I was worrying last night _

"HEY KID!" Renji heard being yelled out

He stopped his almost aggressive power walking and turned around to see Grimmjow calling out to him from their front garden, wearing nothing but black boxer shorts. Renji's cheeks instantly blushed a brighter red then his hair and swiftly made his way back only to push Grimmjow back inside

"DON'T STAND OUT THERE YELLING LIKE THAT PEOPLE CAN SEE YOU AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU ARE HARD" Renji yelled and pointed at the azure haired man's boxer shorts that resembled a tent being pitched

Grimmjow looked down, shrugged his shoulders and looked back up to Renji

"Where do you think your going anyway baby?' Grimmjow asked the red head

Renji looked at Grimmjow like he had lost his mind

"I think all the sex has killed off your brain cells, we are late for school Grimmjow so hurry up and get dressed will ya?' Renji demanded

He watched Grimmjow smile almost wickedly

'Firstly you bossing me around like that is turning me on, secondly it's saturday and thirdly I set your alarm because I have something I need to show you. So...turn that sexy ass of yours around, go back to your room and get changed"

Renji felt like smacking Grimmjow and then himself. Ever since he had been dealing with the emotions of the whole Ichigo-Byakuya-Grimmjow scenario he had been a little mentally exhausted and had been forgetting things even what day it was. He didn't know what Grimmjow had to show him and he was a little apprehensive about it but he trusted the azure haired eighteen year old. Hearing that him being bossy was turning Grimmjow on sparked something inside the red head, he had only one lesson from his boyfriend on how to be a seme and if that kind of thing is what aroused his boyfriend, having a dominant lover than maybe it was time for him to start learning again but this time he was going to surprise Grimmjow and the way he was going to learn was by mimicking what he had heard and seen over the last few years from the man himself, Renji was going to use Grimmjow's tricks of the trade against him and he was sure it was something his darling boyfriend was never going to forget. He was going to bide his time but soon he was going to have Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, ex- playboy and master seme eating out of the palm of his hand.

Renji didn't reply, he just smiled and walked back to his room to get changed. He could feel Grimmjow move right behind him and follow him to the bedroom door. The red head suddenly stopped when he reached the doorway and then turned around. He looked straight into the sapphire colored eyes

"What do you think you are doing?" Renji asked the larger male with a smile

"...I'm horny..." Grimmjow replied with a grin just as devious as the red heads

"So?" Renji asked

'Well aren't you going to let me in so I can make love to you?"

Renji let out a short laugh and then shook his head

'No...you can wait, it wont kill you and in which case it does at least you had the privileged of being with me before you died"

He watched Grimmjow bite gently into his bottom lip and took a step closer to the red head, raising his hands up and placed them of the tattooed sixteen year olds hips, pulling him against him so Renji could feel the azure haired male's clearly aroused cock.

"Your gettin' kinda seme-like there dearest Renji" Grimmjow replied

"You have no idea...baby" Renji replied

He forced Grimmjow off of him and slipped into his room before closing the door not allowing his boyfriend to enter. Even though his heart was pounding hard in his chest and he really had no idea what he was doing or saying he felt a rush of adrenaline run through his veins, his whole body felt like it was on fire and his mind was racing. He stood there smiling at himself like he had just achieved something so huge he couldn't help but be proud of himself and it felt good, he felt amazing for not letting Grimmjow have is own way, he was going to like being the seme, he just knew it.

He wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to say. Renji just stood there looking up at the building with complete shock. It seemed like he had just died and he had gone to Heaven or he was asleep and he was dreaming what he was looking at

"Well?' Grimmjow asked turning and looking at his boyfriend

'This...this is...wow Grimmjow" Renji finally replied

He had no idea that Grimmjow really did have everything sorted. The house he was looking at was beautiful and was looking out over the beach. It was definitely a home that belonged to someone with a lot of money and he wasn't so daft that it didn't pass him by that either Grimmjow's parents had given him the money for the rent which would have been way too much a week or it was the home of someone the azure haired male had slept with and being the man of persuasion that he was was somehow Grimmjow convinced them to let him live there.

"How the hell can you afford a place like this Grimmjow? you don't even work" Renji said

Renji looked at his boyfriend and he was sure his eyes were saying what he was thinking

_He traded sex for it didn't he?_

"WHOA! no no no don't look at me like that it wasn't anything shady. You know my dad owns the hotels he runs right?' Grimmjow asked

Renji nodded his head, he felt relieved that Grimmjow hadn't traded sex for the amazing house that he was staring at.

"Well he wasn't the first owner, my grandfather was and before he died he divided the money he made between my grandmother, my father and me. It was...ALOT of money and basically I wasn't allowed to touch it until I turned eighteen, I was going to use it for college tuition and buy a place near by the college where I could throw parties and whatever but then I met you and then I got a scholarship. I mean I have wasted some of it here and there but I still had plenty enough to get this place. It's only two bedrooms and one bathroom and it's pretty small compared to most of the places around here and I needed to have the damn thing furnished so..."

Renji couldn't honestly believe what he was hearing. Grimmjow, the same Grimmjow who was usually so ill tempered and shrugged things that were "important" off had actually become this adult like creature making adult decisions and bought a house that was in between the college and the high school so they could actually live together

"Grimmjow...is this for us?" Renji asked

He heard the larger male laugh

"Well duh- I told you not to worry I had it all sorted out. I have actually had it for a few months now and the only reason why I hadn't moved out of the 'rents house was because you were there and I didn't think if I had asked you before to come live with me if you would have said yes but now we are together you will say yes wont you?' Grimmjow asked

Renji was really shocked he couldn't believe what Grimmjow was asking him and the house, Renji didn't care if it was smaller than all the other houses he was too flabbergasted that his boyfriend had actually bought something that was worth buying. There was something that worried the red head, he didn't want to think about it but the issue was there and it would probably need to be addressed one day or another.

"You don't like it do you?" Grimmjow asked him

'What? no I do like it Grimmjow, I love it and I haven't even seen the inside yet...I'm just over thinking, don't worry. Show me the inside" Renji replied trying to shake the thought out of his head.

'No, not until you tell me what your thinking. It's me Renji, the same guy you've always been honest with, you can talk to me I wont get mad...unless it's to tell me you wanna be with Byakuya now then I will have to go snap the guy in half"

The red head hadn't actually been thinking about Byakuya at all since he said goodbye to him.

'Aren't you worried?' Renji asked curiously

"About what?'

'That if I move in with you...what if something happens between us, what if we don't work out and we end up..."

His words were cut off by Grimmjow placing his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing, the azure haired man took a step closer to the red head and his voice dropped in volume

"I love you Renji, I have since the day I met you. I wouldn't let this end so easily, I will fight to keep you no matter what but in the instance it does happen then I would want you to stay here and I would move back with the 'rents for a while, I wouldn't make you live there with them on your own. I'd kill anyone that tries to come between us and I promise you I will not cheat on you to make you hate me and as long as you are honest with me then we are gonna be ok"

The red head smiled and turned his head so he was looking at Grimmjow

'You would do that for me?" He asked

He watched Grimmjow nod. He had never wanted another human being as he wanted Grimmjow right there and then. It was more than he ever expected, he figured they would end up in a shitty apartment both of them working and in school and never seeing each other but what Grimmjow had done was the most amazing, romantic and sweetest thing any one person could do.

_He really does love me...fuck, I want him so bad right now_

"And besides now we have a place of our own we can have sex where ever and when ever we like and I can make sure no sleaze ball tries to hit on you'

"You do know that once you start college we wont be at the same school don't you? You can't protect me from every one and every thing Grimmjow besides I can take care of myself you know, I am not completley useless' Renji retorted

He saw Grimmjow look at him with seriousness

"And you swear you'll kick anyone's ass who tries anything on you or if not you will tell me so I can kick their ass?" He asked

"Yes Grimmjow I swear...I'm not to be underestimated"

Renji started to walk away and towards the front door of the house. It amused him that Grimmjow would be so worried about the red head being hit on. Despite being utterly gorgeous and had plenty of friends he wasn't often chatted up it could have been because Grimmjow was always with him that people were too scared to say anything in front of him but he would soon find out. He waited at the door for his boyfriend to follow and unlock the door. Once Grimmjow opened it Renji stepped inside and even though the inside was just as stunning as the outside he wasn't particularly interested in seeing the house in that moment. Grimmjow walked in and closed the door and the moment it was shut Renji swiftly pushed the larger male against the wood and then smashed his lips against Grimmjow's before grasping hold of the hem of his shirt and yanking it up over the tanned and toned muscles. He disconnected the kiss so that he could completley remove the garment, it brushed over Grimmjow's hair and tossed it aside and before he could say anything Renji and pursed his lips to his boyfriends once again

As they kissed wildly and passionately Renji reached for the belt that was laced through the loop holes in his baggy dark wash jeans. He pulled away from the osculation and looked into those hungry deep blue pools before removing his belt and tossing it aside to Grimmjow's shirt

"Well if a new house was going to do this to you I would have shown you ages ago' Grimmjow said

"Suck my cock' Renji replied with authority ignoring what Grimmjow said completley

His voice wasn't shaky, he wasn't unsure about anything, he was already erect and horny and he wanted to try out being a seme without any assistance before the main event. He didn't know if Grimmjow would obey but Renji was determined to get his own way and it started with him getting a blow job for a change instead of always giving them, sure Grimmjow had given him a little oral attention but not for long enough that got him to the point of having an orgasm or coming close to having an orgasm. He watched as Grimmjow smiled widely at him

"What did you say?" He asked

"You fucking heard me, get on your knees and suck my cock and don't stop until I cum" Renji repeated still with a strong and demanding voice

'Alright baby...you got it'

Renji couldn't help but grin with success. He was rather proud of himself, he was strong and sounded like a dominating seme. He knew he sounded rude and demanding but he also knew that it was things like that turned Grimmjow on and from what the red head could gather it wasn't often that the azure haired male had actually been with a uke that was able to ask straight out for what he wanted. Renji was glad he had taken the initiative to re-pursue becoming a seme because the sensation of Grimmjow sucking his cock, gliding his tongue over the thick and throbbing length was already making the red head crazy, it felt too damn good and he was so glad he was getting his own way


	11. Blown Away

_Hello again everyone. Firstly this short chapter is nothing but smut, dirty, sexy smut, Secondly I have made a few corrections I have changed the pairing thingies on the properties I also deleted the list pairing on the first chapter thank you those who pointed out I f'd up there because honestly I forgot I had written those pairings out...that's short term memory loss for you. Those of you who have been reading thank you so much and I am sorry about the pairing thing I did have other idea's planned for this fan-fic but they were changed so I should have changed the pairings thing earlier. As always thank you for your kind words and awesomeness you guys rock and unfortunately if you do not like the Grimmjow x Renji pairing then you wont like the rest of this because I am pretty sure that it's gonna stay that way...at least I think so anyway lol and as far as I am concerned Renji with Grimmjow is HOT HOT HOT! as always lots of love xx K Quinn_

Renji could feel those hypnotic sapphire eyes burning into his flesh and penetrating his core as the larger male continued to tease the swollen head of the red head's bountiful cock. He couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers through the silky soft azure tresses that slid against his long digits like expensive silk. He dropped his gaze and looked straight into Grimmjow's eyes and the moment their gaze met the red head felt a shudder all over his body there was something sinfully erotic about watching Grimmjow who had, apart from two occasions, been a seme on his knees sucking him off with their eyes connecting. The moment the burnished colored irises met the perfect blue ones Renji felt as if he was going to cum. As Grimmjow slicked his tongue up the shaft and then playfully teased the head with the moist tip of his warm and wet muscle Renji disconnected the gaze, softly bit into his bottom lip and tilted his head back trying to hold off from feeling the great sense of euphoria that washed over his chiseled and tattooed body. He moaned deeply and robustly as he could feel the heat of his orgasm swirling inside his stomach, pulling closer and closer to the surface waiting eagerly and in anticipation for that release.

"Fuck...I'm close" He panted out in a short and loud breath

He could feel his knees get weak and desperately trying to buckle but the red head refused to let them go underneath him. He wanted to see it out to the very end he wanted so show Grimmjow that not only was he quite capable of handling himself that he also had no problems in taking charge of a situation. He could feel the sweat on his brow beginning to slowly cascade down his nose and drip down onto his quivering lip, even after the time he shared with Byakuya he had never received a blow job that actually consisted of him ejaculating and how Grimmjow was making him feel was a sensation that surpassed euphoria it was something far beyond that almost like an intense dream state that didn't seem like it could be real but it very much was.

He gripped the velvet strands tighter and his body shook with an undulated desire, he couldn't hold back any more the pleasure and the passion was too much and his body was ready to expel that urge to cum that he had boiling up inside of him.

"NNNHNN AHHH GRIMMJOW!" He yelled loudly, his voice resonating through out the room and echoed off the walls

He felt his cock become excessively taut and then the satisfactory release of his orgasm. He panted heavily as he felt Grimmjow drink down every last hot of the warm white liquid. He loosened his grip on his boyfriends hair and slowly came down off the high of his first orgasm he achieved via the means of oral pleasure. He opened his eyes and watched as Grimmjow stood up in front of him, wiping any spilled liquid from his divine and skillful mouth. Renji connected his gaze with his lovers again and just stared at him in silence for a brief moment.

"Not so bad for giving my first blow job huh?' The azure haired man commented

Renji looked at his boyfriend with surprise, he couldn't quite believe that his once playboy had never actually given someone the honor of something so tantalizing that it was beyond the current plain of existence.

"You've really not done that before?" Renji asked still not really being able to fathom what Grimmjow had said

"Not all the way no but what can I say you were rather persuasive...so I take it that you are considering taking up the seme role again?" The older male asked with a smile

"What's the matter Grimmjow, feeling threatened?"

Renji watched as his lover shook his head with enthusiasm

"Not at all, actually I quite like the idea...a battle to find out who is the better seme...you or me, looks like I have some pretty intense competition Renji...oh and one more thing"

The red head felt the large body press into him with his lips resting against his ear

"You taste so damn good, next time I might just do it because I want to" Grimmjow said in a low and deep seductive tone

"Not if I don't make you first" Renji replied almost instantly

He pulled slightly away from his boyfriend but only enough so he could see his face. Their bodies were still connected almost refusing to depart from one another. Renji pressed his lips to Grimmjow's and kissed him softly, he could taste himself on the soft pillows and as he pulled away from the osculation he placed his hand into the azure haired males and then stepped out of his jeans

'Why don't you take me to the bedroom then' Renji said with a glint of lasciviousness in his burnished eyes

"Baby...it would be my pleasure"


	12. Give Me Romance

_Hey again everyone, you're probably going to sick of seeing these I just wanted to let you guys know that if you want to see a particular Bleach or Death Note fan-fiction, any yaoi pairing feel free to send me a message I don't mind taking requests and I don't mind writing fan-fics that people want just give me an idea of what you want to read and I'll be happy to write it and let my imagination run wild with it. _

"Stop touching me like that!" Renji ended up calling out

He suddenly lifted his head to see that he had an entire class starring at him and laughing. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep and what was more embarrassing is that he was dreaming about Grimmjow AGAIN. He had spent the entire weekend with him in their house and yet somehow the azure haired male was still able to invade his every thought

'If Mr Abarai has no objects I would like to continue the lesson"

He sank into his chair and could hear Shuhei quietly giggling him beside him

'Shut up idiot" Renji growled at the dark haired teenager

'What the fuck is going on with you dude? you've never slept in class before"

"It's nothing, just a little exhausted just shut up will ya and stop pestering me'

Renji was truly exhausted he and Grimmjow had been more than adventurous in their house. Renji hadn't done any thing more seme like since the blow job he wanted to pace himself and surprise his boyfriend when he least expected it. Other than falling asleep in class and having to spend his lunch break watching Ichigo and Orihime making out his day was uneventful. Grimmjow had taken the day off of school to let his parents know that he was moving out and was taking the red head with him. They had devised a whole speech and since his parents were under the impression that Grimmjow was a sweet, innocent lad who never got into trouble then they wouldn't think anything strange about the two of them living together. With only a week until the school year was finished Renji had started considering getting a summer job. He was starting to feel incredibly guilty for living in a house that Grimmjow bought and furnished and even though the azure haired man insisted the red head didn't want his boyfriend to be using the rest of the money he was left on things like groceries and bills Renji wanted to contribute and it was going to be hard convincing Grimmjow of such a thing.

Renji was already well aware that Grimmjow wasn't all that impressed that they would not me going to the same schools once the high schools and colleges started up again after summer break there was no way he was going to be pleased with Renji taking a job where once again Grimmjow couldn't keep an eye out to make sure the tattooed sixteen year old wasn't hit on. Renji didn't mind that his boyfriend was protective, he knew that he trusted him it was just everyone else he didn't trust. It was rather endearing to see someone who was usually bossy and angry being such a softie but Renji just figured he was the only one who ever saw that side of Grimmjow.

Once school was out the red head walked home with Ichigo, it seemed logical since they were neighbors and the ginger was well aware of Renji's "sexual appetites' and that he was the boyfriend of Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

'What's the matter Renji you look kinda exhausted, Grimmjow wearing you out?" Ichigo asked with a large smile

Renji didn't even have the energy to argue with his friend. He wanted to his room and just be alone for awhile and he needed a break from sex. There was a part of him that worries that he and Grimmjow were fucking so much that it was all there was going to be between them, electrifying and heated sex. He knew his boyfriend loved him, he went to great measures to prove that but he was worried that their relationship was going to based solely on sex and he didn't want to challenge Grimmjow to who could be the greatest seme but for one night he wanted it to be about romance just so he knew that it wasn't just the great sex that was going to keep them together when the going got tough. Renji wasn't oblivious he knew relationships took a lot of work and he was willing to work through he bumps in the road with Grimmjow as long as he knew there would always be affection and love and not just lust.

"Yeah something like that" Renji replied

They kept walking and the red head remained silent while he listened to, rather pretended to listen to Ichigo talking about something that Renji didn't quite catch. He continued that until he reached his house, he said goodbye to Ichigo and they parted ways. Renji could hear Grimmjow's mother sobbing and crying about how her baby was growing up, the red head shook his head

_Grimmjow's been grown up for the last two and a half years_

He opened the door and entered to see Grimmjow's parents hugging as his mother cried.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok living with Grimmjow, Renji. You wont have any trouble getting to school or anything?" His "mother" sobbed and tried to talk at the same time

'You know your welcome to stay here" His "father" continued

"I'll be fine living with him, he'll take care of me. I don't mind being with Grimmjow" Renji replied and made his way into his room

He stepped inside the small bedroom, compared to the beach side house everything looked like it had shrunk in size, it was amazing to the red head just how tiny everything seemed to be and it wasn't even a small house, it was one of the biggest on the streets but it just looked...strange.

"Hey there stud, how was school?" Renji turned to the sound of Grimmjow's voice

"Didn't you hear? the whole entire school was dismissed early because their star athlete wasn't there. I think they even talked about sending out a search party for you" Renji replied sarcastically with a smile

'Haha your very funny baby, so you don't mind being with me huh?" He asked and folded his arms over his chest

"You are so damn nosey you know that, your curiosity is going to get you into trouble one day and yes I don't mind being with you so much so that think we should go out on a date tonight" Renji said

It felt strange to him, he had never actually been out on a date with another guy before. He had sex, kissed, said I love you but never actually went out on date.

'Alright I'll take you out on a date...what kinda date are we talking about here?" Grimmjow asked

"A no sex date" Renji replied

"Ok baby, you want romance, I'll give you romance and even though I am sure I will find it difficult I promise no sex. I'm your boyfriend kid, even though you are incredibly hot and I can't keep my hands off of you I can abstain from sex, after all I don't want you to think that's the only reason why I want to be with you...I do love you"

Renji couldn't help but smile. He watch Grimmjow come into the room and place a kiss against his forehead and then looked into his eyes.

"Be ready by six baby" He said before leaving the room

Renji wasn't a hundred percent confident that Grimmjow was going to be able to keep his hands to himself but the red head was very interested to find out and it also would give a chance to develop his master seme plan of action. He wasn't going to give up he was going to make Grimmjow his uke one way or another and without the lustfulness of sex clouding his every thought he was going to have time to think strategy. He was going to be a kick ass seme and he was going to make Grimmjow submit to him even if he had to dig and claw for any useful information and Grimmjow wasn't the only seme that he knew he could get tips from there were others Renji could talk to but soon, and when his boyfriend least expected it he was going to take charge


	13. Trouble In Paradise

_And now for the drama aspect…..Oh god…._

Renji looked at Grimmjow across the table and he couldn't help but smile. The azure haired male had remnants of food on his face and he spoke with his mouthful and ate like a wild animal but Renji still somehow ,in some sick twisted way, found his boyfriend adorable.

"Is your food no good?'

He asked the red head looked down at his plate and realized that he hadn't really eaten anything which was unfamiliar since he normally devoured his food quickly and was always eating. He just smiled and handed over the plate of food to the larger male.

'You haven't said much what's going on?" Grimmjow asked and wiped his mouth with his hand

"Nothing, I'm happy Grimmjow, really…I'm ok"

Renji was truly content. He didn't have anything to complain about; so far Grimmjow had managed to keep his hands to himself. The red head had been pretty impressed with his boyfriend, he had been romantic and despite the mess he made, he was charming.

"It's not too much is it? Me asking you to live with me after we've just started dating, you know I'm impatient but it's not freaking you out is it?' Grimmjow asked

Renji shook his head without hesitation. He was glad that things were moving the way they are he wanted to be with Grimmjow, he loved the house, he loved that Grimmjow took the innovative to make a life for them. He couldn't have been happier, he knew he was a dick he knew he had treated Byakuya like shit in the end he knew he shouldn't have fallen in love with Grimmjow and Ichigo while he was with Byakuya. He felt guilty every day for it but he couldn't help who he fell in love with and he couldn't help that the cobalt haired male was the love of his life and that was something that he was sure of there was no doubt in his mind that he belonged with his boyfriend.

They finished up dinner and Grimmjow took Renji to the boardwalk. The wind was icy but neither of them seemed to mind. There was no one else around and Renji could feel Grimmjow slip his hand into his and held it securely. He couldn't help but blush; he really was going with the whole idea of romance and running with it. They came to the end of the boardwalk and Renji pressed himself against the railing and looked out over the ocean that reflected the large full moon on the surface, it almost made it seem like it was glittering and moving as the gentle waves rolled. The calm breeze gathered up the vermillion strands and they started to dance in the wind. He felt Grimmjow's large body press against his back and he wrapped his arms around the red head's waist.

"Did I do ok?" He heard Grimmjow whisper into his ear

"Yeah Grimmjow, you really did. Thank you for doing this for me"

'Well ya know I'd do anything for you, no matter what it is'

Renji couldn't help but think about how much hurt he must have caused Grimmjow and Byakuya when he was forcing himself to choose between them. He wasn't sure how deep the love ran for him from his Sempai and at the same time he wasn't aware at the time just how much Grimmjow loved him, yes they had both said they loved him but he didn't know what that kind of love exactly meant. Grimmjow had done so much for him, he had been in love with him since they had met and yet because he worried about how the red head would feel if he had told him and Byakuya even though they only ever had sex in the infirmary he did invite Renji over to his home and he even wanted him to live with him as well and the red head couldn't help but wonder just how much he had hurt the men that he loved and even though they were both incredibly strong there was still a chance that he had broken their hearts and that was something he couldn't let go of.

"Grimmjow… when you were waiting for me, when I was trying to decide between you and Byakuya…did I, did I hurt you?" Renji asked

'What? No baby you didn't hurt me because I was sure that you were going to choose me"

_Typical Grimmjow, cocky as he always has been…smart ass_

"Why were you so sure?" Renji asked

He wanted to know what Grimmjow was thinking, he wanted to know how even when there wasn't a hundred percent certainty that the red head was going to pick him over his Sempai who he had been involved with for a year. He knew that his boyfriend was well aware that he and Byakuya were close and he knew that Grimmjow knew what kind of relationship they had, given they hadn't used the term "boyfriend" and neither of them had defined their love in that sense but there had to be something that had given the larger male some sort of idea that Renji was going to choose to be with him, something beyond just having a self-assuring personality

'Because I knew you were going to be smart enough to contemplate that you were just a temporary stand in until he met another woman'

Renji felt his heart skip a beat. Grimmjow had said another woman which meant that he knew that Byakuya had been with a woman previously. Renji turned around to look at Grimmjow, he felt his boyfriend pull away from him slightly as he pivoted so he could look at the azure haired male in the eyes and even though it was dark out Renji could see that there was something that his partner was hiding, he could see it right there in the sapphire orbs.

"You know about his wife Hisana?' Renji questioned with furrowed brows

Grimmjow remained silent

'Grimmjow, you wanted me to be honest and I would expect that you would show me the same respect"

The red head could hear the aggression in his voice. He was getting pissed off he wanted to know what his lover was hiding from him.

'Yeah I know about her Renji"

"How? Did Byakuya tell you about her?" The red head asked

He could feel his rage boiling more intensely. He didn't know what was going on but he demanded answers. Everything had been going so well and Renji was happy with Grimmjow but something wasn't right, he could feel it through his body, there was something definitely wrong with the situation and the red head wanted truthful answer from his boyfriend.

"…Sort of, I didn't want to tell because I didn't want to hurt you Renji, I love you I don't want to be the one to hurt you"

Renji moved away from the cerulean haired male and stood on his own, away from Grimmjow. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it. He didn't want to be fighting with the man he loved but he knew not all things could be easy but it seemed too soon for them to be fighting especially since how well things had been progressing.

"TELL ME WHAT GRIMMJOW?" Renji yelled loudly, he was extremely frustrated

"Just calm down, before either of us had met you we kinda…slept together, twice. He told me I was just a rebound, he was still hurting and we just ended up…fucking, not long after that you came into the picture and he took a shining to you, he was probably using you like he did me and I wanted you to figure that out on your own" Grimmjow replied

Renji felt like his heart had snapped in half. He couldn't believe after all the time he had known Grimmjow and Byakuya neither of them had told them what had happened between them. He had trusted them both and they had been keeping that from him. He had been so worried that he was the one hurting them but all along they were the ones hurting him. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do, he felt like a tsunami just washed over him and he felt like he was paralyzed. How could two people that claimed he loved him keep something like that from him? He wouldn't have cared if they were honest with him but the fact that neither of them had the guts to tell him because they were worried of hurting him was bullshit, he was more hurt knowing they had not told him they had a history.

"I can't believe you kept that from me Grimmjow" Renji said quietly and in a deep monotone

"Baby…"

"DON'T BABY ME! YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME WHAT THE HELL ELSE ARE YOU KEEPING FROM ME?" Renji asked

"I'M NOT KEEPING ANYTHING ELSE FROM YOU, FOR FUCK SAKES RENJI I FUCKING LOVE YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU, I KEPT IT FROM YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT HE WAS JUST A FUCKING SLEAZE THAT WAS USING YOU TO FILL A VOID BETWEEN WOMEN, YEAH IT'S SAD HIS WIFE DIED BUT SHIT HAPPENS RENJI, LIFE ISN'T FUCKING PERFECT, WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I HATED THE GUY SO DAMN MUCH, IF YOU HAD CHOSE HIM HE WOULD HAVE ENDED UP HURTING YOU"

Renji shook his head, he didn't want to even look at Grimmjow at that moment he needed to calm down, he needed to be alone

"That may be so Grimmjow but you have hurt me by not telling me. You asked me to be honest with you and you couldn't even have the decency to be honest with me. Byakuya did mean something to me whether he was using me or not but the moment I kissed you I fell deeply for you, I was so in love with you I never thought you would ever hurt me, I thought you would always be there…I wouldn't have cared if you had just told me, I would have got over it but the fact that you have been dishonest with me is what hurts. I love you Grimmjow but I don't think I like you right now…"

Renji turned away from his boyfriend and began to walk away. He didn't know how to deal with the fact that someone, TWO PEOPLE, he trusted couldn't just be honest and come out and say they had a small history. He would have been able to let go of the fact Grimmjow and Byakuya had slept together but he had hoped that people respected him enough to be honest with him. He could feel his heart breaking as he walked away from Grimmjow until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and he was spun around. The larger man wasn't hurting him but his grip was strong, looking into the sapphire eyes he couldn't help but feel as if he was going to cry

"I am sorry Renji, I wasn't trying to do anything to hurt you I was trying to protect you" Grimmjow said softly and calmly

'That's just it Grimmjow, you are always trying to protect me but you can't always, things are going to happen to me regardless. You couldn't protect me from Byakuya and you couldn't protect me from you…I need some time Grimmjow, just let me go" Renji replied

He needed to go before he let Grimmjow see him cry. He wasn't exactly the crying type but he loved Grimmjow, a lot and he was hurting and he didn't know what else to do except let it out

"…Renji, don't fucking break up with me"

'Just let me go Grimmjow...you need to let me go, I need to be alone for a while ok"

He felt the azure haired male release his wrist and he began to walk away from his boyfriend, his heart and mind was in turmoil and he just needed to have some time alone to let everything settle. He still loved Grimmjow but he didn't want to be around him in that moment. He didn't want to believe that the man he was madly in love with and the man he shared a year of his life with couldn't be straightforward with him and it sucked.


	14. One Sorry Seme

_This is for DieRedPineapple God of writing amazing Renji sex lol!. So we finished up with Renji and Grimmjow fighting over a trust issue so we need to rectify the situation because how else are we supposed to have sexy sex scenes with the main characters being mad at each other..._

Renji couldn't go home not while he knew Grimmjow would be their waiting for him. He found himself standing at the front of the beach side house Grimmjow had bought for them to live in, they hadn't officially moved into the lavish building but somehow to the red head it felt more like home then being in his boyfriends parents house. He couldn't explain the peculiar feeling, it seemed so strange that a place he had spent one weekend in had felt safe to him, it felt like it was where he wanted to be and needed to be. Grimmjow had given him a set of keys so that he could access the house at anytime he wanted so he ambled up the pavement and to the front door. He figured since it was still locked that his lover hadn't had the same idea as he did and Renji was relieved, he really just needed some time alone.

He couldn't help but smile as he made his way into the bedroom, the sheets were still in a mess from the weekend and the entire room smelled of them both blended in with the distinct essence of sex. He recalled that weekend in his mind, two days of passion, lust, love and sinfully sweet love making tangled in with erotic and euphoric sounds that escaped both their mouths. He could feel that warmth in his stomach again as he caught the images of what had played out in his mind. He walked slowly over to the bed and collapsed onto his side, he took in the aroma of Grimmjow that had penetrated the pillow that he rested his head on, he already missed him and it had only been a couple of hours since they had separated on the boardwalk.

The red head was at war with himself. He didn't know if he was making a big deal out of nothing or if he should have made a bigger deal and just broke up with Grimmjow. He did trust him but after his dishonesty Renji wasn't sure if there was something more that his boyfriend was keeping from him, what if sleeping with Byakuya was the first of many secrets he kept? Renji knew that everyone had secrets and as he thought about it he realized Grimmjow wasn't the only one that had kept something hidden...the red head still hadn't told Grimmjow that he had plans of getting with Ichigo while they were "dating". Renji wanted to hit himself he was such a fool, he had become so worked up over Grimmjow's dishonestly that he completley ignored his own.

He felt the tears begin to swell in his eyes and then the gentle trickle of them rolling down his cheeks and hitting the soft cotton of the pillow that was stained with Grimmjow's essence. He gripped his fingers tightly into the feather filled item and sobbed to himself, he was so caught up in the mess of his mind and the ache in his heart that he didn't even hear the door being opened up and it was only when he felt an arm drape over him and the warmth of another body that he realized he was no longer alone

"I am so sorry Grimmjow, I am so fucking sorry. I had no right to say any of that to you. When you were dating Ichigo I had a crush on him and I thought I wanted to be with him, but I swear we didn't kiss or fuck or anything and I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Renji said quickly

"It's alright...it's alright Renji. Don't worry about it I am just glad you are safe" Grimmjow whispered into the red heads ear while holding him tightly

Renji could feel his heart pounding, even though he demanded to be left alone Grimmjow still came to his rescue like a knight in shining armor. He didn't want to be mad at his boyfriend, he didn't want them to be fighting he wanted to fix what they had because it was worth fixing and it was worth fighting for.

Renji's tears continued to flow and he felt Grimmjow hold him tighter, he didn't care what he shared with any other guy because the red head knew that what he and the larger male had was filled with more love, more care and more admiration then he would have had for anyone and having Grimmjow holding him when he really needed him was what kept reminding the tattooed sixteen year old that Grimmjow was always there and always would be, watching over him and protecting him from any hurt he felt.

"You never have to be sorry Renji, I am the one that fucked up and you were right I should have been honest with you and told you right from the start but I thought I was protecting you. I know that I can't always be there to stop you from getting hurt but I want to prevent it as much as possible. I love you and that is why I want to keep you safe, maybe it was just me not thinking straight, maybe I am a fool but I will always be your fool and I will always be here for you, you can tell me to go away but I wont leave you until I know you will be alright'

Renji didn't want Grimmjow to go away he wanted him there with him. The red head shifted and turned over onto his other side so that he could face Grimmjow even though the tears were starting to dry a few managed to slip out and cascade down his cheek. He felt his boyfriends large hand brush softly against the tears and wiped them away before leaning into him and placing a tender kiss onto the thick tribal tattoos on Renji's forehead.

"I was thirteen when I realized I liked guys. I had just started high school and I had ended up falling crazy in love with this teacher I had, to me he was amazing and I spent hours fantasizing about him. I never told him how I felt, I wasn't that mental but somehow every year I ended up in his classes and I started hooking up with guys, getting them to give me blow jobs just so I could imagine it was him even with Byakuya I just closed my eyes and I saw him, then you ended up coming into my life a couple of years later and then suddenly I forgot all about that teacher, mostly because he left a few months after you came to the school and I never saw him again and since then I had been in love with you and the only person I have ever thought about is you...that's the only other secret I haven't told you" Grimmjow said

Renji couldn't help but smile. He was curious as to who the teacher Grimmjow had been in love with

'Who was the teacher? do I know him?" Renji asked

'Oh yeah you know him, you're friends with him actually"

Renji couldn't help but let out a soft laugh

"You don't mean..."

"Yep, Kisuke Urahara, I was crazy about him. The dreams of a young homo huh?"

Renji laughed again, he never would have imagined a guy like Grimmjow would be in love with someone so mild mannered, especially someone like Urahara. The red head could no longer feel the tears on his face and it felt good to smile again, even if it was at Grimmjow's expense.

"You changed my life Renji Abarai I have always been an asshole but now I am an asshole with mushy feelings and I'll keep fighting to have in my life, no matter what it is I have to fight. I would do anything to make it up to you' Grimmjow continued

Renji looked into his boyfriends eyes with a glimmer of mischievousness

"Anything?" Renji asked

'Anything"

The red head rested into Grimmjow's body and placed his lips against his ear and whispered to the larger male what he could do. He watched his lover pull away from him after he finished what he was saying

'Seriously?' Grimmjow questioned

Renji nodded silently. Grimmjow sighed and sat up and the red head watched as the larger male began to remove his leather jacket and then his tight black shirt and tossed them down to the floor and then laying down on his back he unbuttoned and unzipped his dark indigo blue jeans and slipped them off past his tanned and muscular thighs and as Renji watched the denim slip over Grimmjow's flesh he began to remove his own jacket and shirt, unable to tear his eyes away from his now naked lover. Renji scanned the tanned muscles along Grimmjow's abdomen as he dropped his upper body garments to the floor. He reached out and began to graze his hand over the skin that had felt like liquid velvet against his finger tips. He could hear Grimmjow moan out and then grin as Renji's hands trailed down to the mass of blue curly hair just above his semi-erect cock and gently yanked on them.

'You're a fucking cock tease baby, you don't even have your pants off yet" Grimmjow complained

Renji leaned back into the older male and connected their gazes

"Now why the hell would I make it easy for you to have me Grimmjow? Like I said it's my turn to find out what Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is like as a uke"

"This is taking advantage of me you know, it's only cause I feel so damn bad for hurting you that I am letting you do this"

Renji shook his head and still kept hold of those beautiful blue eyes

"Letting me do this? Oh Grimmjow, honey, you wouldn't have had a choice regardless, it was only because I love you that I was offering you one...maybe it will teach you a lesson, if you piss me off I'm going to make you my sexy little uke now stop being so melodramatic and kiss me"

He watched Grimmjow grin and then instantly smash his lips against his own, kissing him deeply and passionately. Renji could feel his body begin to react to Grimmjow's lips against his own and his cock began to tingle in euphoria. It was long awaited but Renji was sure that he was going to enjoy being the seme and Grimmjow had no idea just how well Renji was going to use the azure haired man's tricks against him.


	15. Seme Situation

_Holy cow on a hot poker I really had no idea this fan-fic was going to be carried out to it's 15th chapter. But I am having fun writing this one I think it has the potential to be the fan-fic that I have written that has the most chapters. There will be more drama to come, not just yet but it's coming but I promise, no sad ending and no dream ending too lol. _

Renji grazed his tongue along Grimmjow's spine, slowly, softly leaving a trail of saliva down his toned and tanned back. He could feel the larger man shudder as Renji pressed himself into his boyfriend, his firm and solid cock rested between his ass cheeks. The red head smiled almost wickedly, he had Grimmjow on all fours, chest pressed into the mattress and hands tied to the railings in the bedhead.

"You're a cruel son of a bitch you know that" He heard Grimmjow purr out and then moaned as Renji continued to leisurely lick downwards until his tongue rested against his boyfriends coccyx bone

"You only have yourself to blame I'm only doing what I have learned from you" Renji replied briefly pulling away

He looked back down and stared at his boyfriends ass cheeks. He swiftly placed his palms on each side and began to kneed them, grasping them tightly then letting them go before slapping the firm flesh that began to redden.

"I love your ass Grimmjow...feels so damn good" Renji groaned deeply

He continued to massage them and started to spread them apart so that he could admire the hole that had gone unused by another man for years. Renji could feel his cock jump at the thought of fucking Grimmjow and most of it was because he had his azure haired lover in a position where he really had no choice but to comply with what the red head wanted to do. Renji could just imagine how tight Grimmjow was going to be, he wondered just how accepting his asshole was going to be when it was filled with the red heads better than average sized cock. He couldn't help but smile that he was going to be the seme for once even it was the only time he wanted to be inside his boyfriend he wanted Grimmjow to feel the his cock deep inside of him, thrusting slowly at first and then harder and faster, he wanted to hear Grimmjow call out his name and exhale lustful moans, it made Renji's entire body tremor just thinking about it.

Renji spread his boyfriends cheeks apart once again but instead of continuing to caress them he placed the tip of his tongue against the tight warmth and began to lick gently. He could hear Grimmjow moan and his body shake with undulated desire. The red head smiled and stuck his tongue out further licking the hole that was responding to the sensation of being touched. Grimmjow was starting to squirm and Renji wasn't having any of that

"If you can't stay still I will make this a lot harder for you...don't make me have to tie off your cock so you can't cum"

He quickly thrusted his tongue into Grimmjow's hole again and began to thrust the moist and hot muscle in and out of the warmth. Grimmjow cried out loudly as Renji pulled out his tongue and used to the excess saliva that accumulated in his mouth as lubricant. He let the trail of saliva drip from his puckered lips and land directly into the slightly stretched opening. Without mercy he placed two fingers against the lubricated and convulsing heat and slowly pushed his fingers inside

"...FUCK! BABY! YOU ARE A FUCKING PRICK!" Grimmjow yelled out loudly

Renji thrusted his fingers in and out of his boyfriend a couple of times before removing them

"No honey I'm not a fucking prick...this is"

He grasped hold of his cock and pushed it into the teased and dripping wet hole. Renji could hear Grimmjow growl, and the larger man's muscles contracting around his cock, tightly squeezing and releasing in finely paced intervals. He could feel his body temperature rising and sweat started to pool on his forehead and face it was hard to control himself when being inside Grimmjow was like a dream come true. His cock was thumping and throbbing hard and fast inside the man he loved, he could feel Grimmjow's entire body shaking as Renji pushed in and pulled out his cock firmly and swiftly

"Are...you ok...honey?" Renji panted loudly

'Yeah baby...it feels fucking good, you feel great" Grimmjow replied in between heaving exhaling

Even though Renji was the seme he still loved Grimmjow and he didn't want to be hurting him. He was sure there were times were Grimmjow had been with another guy and not been concerned for his well being but the azure haired man always made sure that Renji was alright when he was the one being fucked.

"Good" Renji breathed out almost silently

He continued to thrust deep inside of Grimmjow and suddenly heard the large man let out sound that was crossed between a scream, a moan and bellow had had realized that the moment the azure haired man's body became almost jelly like that he had hit his boyfriends swollen prostate.

'RENJI! FUCK ,BABY, RIGHT THERE" Grimmjow yelled out loudly

Renji nodded his head once and each time he pulled out and thrusted back in he hit the sweet spot each time. He was getting close listening to the sound of Grimmjow's seductive moaning. The red head removed his right hand from Grimmjow's hip and wrapped it around his boyfriends cock and began to pump the large organ swiftly

"I really want to feel you cum because of me Grimmjow" Renji said softly

He had to admit it was hard work fucking and jerking off someone at the same time, it was exhausting and he was sure that afterwards he was going to need something to eat.

"Baby, I have...always came because...of you, ever since I met you. You are the only...one I have thought...about" he heard his lover pant

Renji couldn't contain himself any longer, everything felt so damn good, Grimmjow's voice, his cock buried in the larger mans tight ass, his hand wrapped around the large stiff slab of meat, the humid air, the hot hard heavy breathing it was all too much.

"Grimmjow...I'm gonna cum"

"Yeah...me too"

Renji could feel himself release and it was like a shock wave hitting him hard the moment he shot the first stream into his boyfriend he felt Grimmjow cum just as quickly and with just as much force. They were going to have to definitely clean the sheets at some point. Once the red head stopped cumming he quickly rushed to untie Grimmjow's hands so that they could could both collapse, hot, covered in perspiration, semen and saliva beside each other. Once he got rid of the restraints he felt Grimmjow fall into the mattress and then grab his arm so the red head could rest on his lovers bare chest.

They laid in silence as they caught back their breath. Renji could feel his body tingling he couldn't believe that he had actually been the seme and that he had came inside Grimmjow. It was almost as if it was some wonderful dream but the red head was glad it was all very real.

He looked up and connected his gaze with the sapphire one of the man he had fallen more in love with

"Are you really ok Grimmjow?" Renji asked wanted to make sure that the azure haired male wasn't just saying that because he was high off of having sex

"Yeah baby, I am really ok. It stings a little but nothing that wont fade. How does it feel huh? you did pretty good baby, although you did learn from me so it was to be expected"

Renji let out a laugh and shook his head

"You really are an cocky bastard aren't you and it felt great...Grimmjow?" Renji said in an almost child like high pitched voice

"Yes Renji?" Grimmjow replied with a smile and a hint of laughter

"We could...share the role of seme right? I mean it only seems fair"

Renji watched Grimmjow cock his eyebrow and smirked.

"I guess I can accept that...but don't you go learning anything else new without me knowing, you stuck your tongue in my ass and I nearly came in that instant and that wasn't very nice Renji...I don't wanna be the boyfriend that blows his load the moment there is something inside of me...fuck...not even...those who previously made me their bitch made me want to cum like that"

"Sorry, I'll try and warn you next time" Renji replied with a wide smile, he was never going to warn Grimmjow of any pending invasions

"That's alright you can make it up to me when I make you my man-wife. Once everyone knows I am a fag I can take you to all those fancy events and parties and show you off just so they can see I have the prettiest and most beautiful wife anyone could ever have and make everyone else jealous because I have the most incredible human being on the planet, aside from me of course, who I am going to have until the day I die"

Renji smiled and cuddled into Grimmjow. He really was completley happy and he couldn't wait to start his life with Grimmjow, in their house, in their bed and he couldn't wait for the day that they would make their relationship known to the people they cared about...Renji wasn't completley adverse to being Grimmjow's wife-like boyfriend. He kind of liked the idea of being the "pretty" guy and having Grimmjow show him off. It actually seemed like something he would enjoy since he didn't mind making other people jealous and Renji knew that he was hot despite some people having issues with his tattoos but his hair was always popular with both men and woman and it attracted attention he just hoped by that time Grimmjow wouldn't want to punch anyone out that spoke the red head.


	16. Drinking Problem

"Hold still will you" Renji said to Grimmjow

He didn't know how it came about but for some reason he was getting Grimmjow ready for his graduation and he HATED it. It wasn't that he had to stand there and watch his boyfriend try on suit after suit, it wasn't that he had to give his opinion about the way Grimmjow should wear his hair it was the fact that since he was graduating he had to go to end of year graduation dance, which all the football players had to attend for face sakes and if that wasn't bad enough he was taking some cheerleader girl with him.

It was Renji's idea, he had already told Grimmjow that he didn't want him ruining his chance to play football professionally and if it seemed like he had a girlfriend instead of being gay then no one would suspect the large male liked cock. Renji knew he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if he was the reason if the college retracted his placement and the scholarship, Grimmjow had an average grade, which is what he needed to achieve to get into college but football was all he knew, there was no other job for him and the red head didn't want to be the reason Grimmjow lost that.

"You know you could just come with me and you wouldn't have to be pouting you know"

Renji growled and tightened the tie around Grimmjow's neck a little too tightly which caused the azure haired male to make a gagging sound

"I'm not pouting" Renji replied before walking away and entering their bedroom

They had moved into their home only hours before, it would have been a lot quicker if Grimmjow's mother wasn't blubbering like a baby and reminding them of everything they had to do. Renji didn't like the idea of being home alone while his boyfriend was probably going to spend the night getting drunk and have women grinding up on him all night.

Grimmjow followed the red head into the bedroom. He couldn't deny that his boyfriend looked dapper but he still hated it.

'Renji" Grimmjow's voice carried out it turned into more like Rennnnjiiii

"Don't say my name like that"

He felt Grimmjow wrap his arms around him and hug him tightly. The red head couldn't help but smile as he felt his boyfriends large arms encase him.

"...You'll be careful, wont you and you wont drink too much and you want let that girl touch you will you?" Renji said as he pulled away from Grimmjow's body

He heard Grimmjow laugh out loudly

"Yes Mom I will be careful and I wont get drunk and let women OR men touch me, you could just come with me Renji. I could just be one of those guys who is too cool for dates and takes his best buddy with him everywhere instead"

Renji smiled as he looked at his boyfriend, not because he was amused by the Mom comment but because of what else Grimmjow had said

'I'm your best friend?" Renji asked

"Of course you are baby, I wouldn't be with you if it was just about sex. I love ya and you are the only guy I feel completely comfortable with, I can tell you anything and you wont think I am a crack head"

"I do think you are a crack head" Renji replied with a smile

The red head continued to smile until he noticed the time

"You gotta go, you don't wanna be late"

"I wont be late, I love you"

"I love you too"

Renji watched Grimmjow leave, dressed like he was going to a wedding. The red head knew he was doing the right thing but he suddenly felt alone but Renji being Renji was not going to let being alone get him down, there had to be something in the house he could occupy himself with.

He ventured into the kitchen and started to rummage through the cupboards. He found a bag of chips and a bottle of Bourbon. He had never had anything to drink before so he looked at the bottle not sure if he wanted to open it or not. He smiled to himself, he was alone, school was out and he had nothing better to do. He grabbed the bottle and his chips and vegged out in front of the television.

He hadn't even realized that it had been three hours since he started drinking. He went to lift the bottle to see that it was empty

"...WHAAA? WHO DA HELL DRANK ALL THE BOOZE?...THIS SUUUUCKSSS WHERE DA FARRRRRK IS GRIMM...JOW, GOD HE IS SO HOOOOT I WANNA FUCK HIM! WHERE IS HE I WANT HIS COOOCKKK!"

He stood up and instantly started swaying. Whilst trying to keep his balance he reached into his pocket and grasped his phone. He held it up and squinted at the screen before tapping it and searching for his boyfriends number. Eventually finding it he pressed the call number and held the phone up to his ear. He listened to the dial tone and then Grimmjow's voice

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Grimmjow...I drank that bottle of bourbon and now...I am druuuunk" Renji replied

He heard the azure haired male laugh

"Renji...you drank an entire bottle?"

"Yeaaahh kinda...um, can I come an see you?" Renji asked

He honestly had no idea what he was saying all he knew was that he was missing Grimmjow and he was starting to regret drinking. He was feeling extremely sorry for himself and since the azure haired male had always been there for him he was hoping he would be there for him again, even though it was self inflicted

"No baby, you can't, you're drunk but I'll tell you what...I will come home ok'

"NOOOO it's ok Grimmjow I don't wanna...I don't wanna ruin your..."

Renji could feel his stomach churn and saliva build up in his mouth. He quickly raced into the kitchen and started to throw up in the sink. His throat was stinging and his head was starting to spin and that was the last thing he remembered.


	17. The After Party

Renji woke to the sensation of his forehead being stroked. His brain was pounding in his skull and he could taste vomit in his mouth, he was never going to drink again. His eyelids fluttered open and he stared until his vision focused on Grimmjow sitting beside him

"Hey there sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" The azure haired man asked

Renji slowly sat up and looked around him, he still felt a little intoxicated and he was sure he was going to end up throwing up but he was a little lost as to where exactly he was

"Where...where am I?" He stuttered and focused on his boyfriends sapphire eyes

He just heard Grimmjow laugh and run his fingers through the scarlet strands

"Your at home baby in our bed. I came home after you rang me last night and I found you passed out on the kitchen floor. Your one classy dude"

Renji furrowed his brows and just as he was about to ask if he really did call Grimmjow, since he couldn't remember anything he noticed a red lipstick mark on Grimmjow's neck. Renji suddenly sobered up

"What is that?" He barked and pointed to the lip stain

'Shit...baby before you freak out it's not what it looks like" Grimmjow said slightly panicky

'Oh really? cause it looks like a fucking lipstick mark to me Grimmjow, oh let me guess you were playing dress ups and you missed your mouth or maybe you tripped and fell into a women?" Renji growled aggressively

'Ok it is what it looks like but it's because of anything your thinking. I didn't hook up with anyone ok. This drunk girl was hanging all over me and yeah she kissed me but I pushed her away and told her I wasn't single or interested, she asked my loudly if I was a fucking fag and that was the reason why I didn't want to sleep with her and I said yes...so now everyone knows"

Renji looked mortified and felt guilty and the first thing he thought was how pissed off Grimmjow must have been

"Grimmjow...but football, what about your scholarship?"

He watched the azure haired male move closer to him

"Well the good news is I can still play, it's some sort of equality or something and turns out me being gay really came as no surprise to anyone so it's all good Renji. Everything is still going to be ok, even if it wasn't you are more important to me than any game or any education, you matter more to me than anything else in the world"

Renji felt his cheeks blush red

"Grimmjow, you're getting so sappy in your old age what happened to the big scary Grimmjow that would punch any one out that mocked him?" The red head asked

"Oh he is still here, I punched three people last night and nearly ran one over with my car...but it's you Renj' you kinda made me a little mushy, but you're the only one who knows that"

Grimmjow leaned close into his lover

'But...you wont tell anyone will you Renji?"

The red head smiled and placed his lips close to Grimmjow's

'Don't worry honey it will be our little secret"

Just as Renji went to close the distance between their lips that were interrupted by the phone ringing. Grimmjow leaned over his lover and pulled the phone off the hook and put it on loud speaker

'Yeah?" The azure haired male asked

'YOU'RE GAY! GRIMMJOW I SWEAR THIS BETTER BE SOME SICK JOKE!"

Renji and Grimmjow looked at each other with panic in their eyes as the sound of Grimmjow's fathers voice came over the speaker

'Dad, it's not a big deal" Grimmjow replied

Renji could feel the panic in his heart, what if Grimmjow's family turned their back on him because he was with the red head. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or say. So far because of him Grimmjow had been through hell and he was feeling guilt and a lot of pain because of it. As he listened to Grimmjow argue with his father he started to wonder if the azure haired male would be better off without him, he had caused him so much trouble and he had jumped to conclusions, he loved his boyfriend but he didn't want to be a bad impact on his life

"The bottom line is yeah I'm gay but so what, I am still playing football and I still have my scholarship and I love Renji and I don't care who has a problem with it I am not getting rid of him or how I want to live because you can't accept it. I am fucking crazy about him and I wont give him up for anyone or anything"

Renji heard the sound of the phone being hung up and he suddenly felt that weight of the world crush him once again. He knew that the only way Grimmjow was going to be able to live the life he wanted without being criticized was if he wasn't apart of it. He hung his head low and waited for his boyfriend to calm down. He needed to hear it from the man himself

"Grimmjow?...would your life be easier if I wasn't a part of it?" Renji asked sheepishly


	18. Washing Away The Worries

Renji could feel Grimmjow's hand underneath his chin and slowly his head was tilted upwards so that his eyes could meet the sapphire ones before him.

'...Renji don't let what my dad said affect you. It's not because I am with you that he is pissed off it's because I like cock that he is pissed off. It wouldn't matter who I am with he just can't accept that I am a fag that's all. Renji I have told you how much I love you and I don't know why you don't believe me but it's true. I don't want anyone else but you. I don't give a fuck who hates me because I am gay and I don't give a fuck who has a problem with it...Let me put it this way, even if I were straight I would have turned gay just so I could be with you, I wouldn't have done it for anyone else. Why can't you see that I love you?...Why do you have to have such insane thoughts for?" Grimmjow asked

Renji did know that Grimmjow loved him, he had seen that. He didn't know why he was so insecure about their relationship he was constantly worried that something was going to happen to put a wedge in between them and it was because he loved Grimmjow so much that he had those concerns. He never felt insecure about his relationship with Byakuya so he knew that his boyfriend meant a lot to him.

'I do know you love me Grimmjow"

"No you don't. If you honestly knew that I did you wouldn't have freaked out over the lipstick mark because you would have known I wouldn't have cheated on you, If you knew how much I loved you, you wouldn't have asked me just now if my life would be easier without you because you would have already known that my answer would have been no. I really don't know what more I am supposed to do or say to get you to see that I would fucking die for you, I would fucking kill for you"

Renji lowered his head again. He couldn't help but feel like his assumptions were correct, that he just caused Grimmjow unneeded stress and anguish that he didn't deserve. He didn't seem to understand that the reason why Grimmjow was the way he was with him was because he loved him so much. Renji knew he had it good and it was probably because it was so good that he was just waiting for the shoe to drop, he was waiting for that one huge thing that would separate them. He felt safe with his boyfriend, he felt the warmth, happiness and love that came from having a relationship but his lover had made a point. The moment he saw the lipstick marks he automatically assumed the worst and almost didn't let Grimmjow explain and even though he knew that the older male would be miserable without him he still asked that question that was clearly a jumping point for an argument, he didn't understand himself. He was normally confident and self-assured and yet being with Grimmjow, being HAPPY with Grimmjow was almost like it was too good to be true.

"Do you even want this to work out Renji?" He heard Grimmjow ask him

"WHAT! Of course I do! what kinda question is that! Sorry I am not perfect, sorry that I am not one of those stupid teenagers you used to fuck or whatever you did with them, sorry I can't just let stuff go! I want to be with you for the rest of my life but I just keep pissing you off and hurting you! I did it to Byakuya and now I am doing it to you!" Renji yelled

He quickly got out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it behind him. He leaned against the door and tried to calm himself down. He hated arguing with Grimmjow and he hated that he kept mentioning Byakuya when ever they did argue. He still felt guilt for what he had done and that was something he couldn't let go of it was tearing him up inside and the last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt anyone and especially not Grimmjow. He had always been there to hold his hand through life and he was repaying him with suspicion and doubt and it was something Renji couldn't seem to stop. Every guy Grimmjow knew or met was a threat to him, he didn't know if one day Grimmjow would meet his perfect guy and that scared Renji.

He could hear a gentle knocking on the door

"Come on baby, open the door" He heard Grimmjow's calm and smooth voice through the wood

Renji just stood there fighting the tears. He didn't want Grimmjow to see him crying...again. He pressed his body firmer into the door so that even if Grimmjow did manage to get it unlocked he would not have been able to open it

"Listen, I know you aren't perfect, but your pretty damn close. I know why you feel the way you do and that's because I used to be a slut before you and I got together and that's my fault not yours. That big ol' heart of yours is still making you feel guilt for what you had to decide but I am telling you Renji you did not make a mistake in choosing me. I would not do anything to intentionally hurt you, I would rather people hate me and know that I am gay with an amazing boyfriend then have people think I am straight and dating some dumb bimbo. You haven't pissed me off and you haven't hurt me I just want you to know that I would never cheat on you and that my life would be hell without you...I need to go, I have a job interview but please wait for me ok, we will talk when we get back. I love you Renji, please don't forget that"

The red head listened to Grimmjow walk away and he took a deep breath in and out. He stopped himself from crying and figured since he was in the bathroom he may as well take a shower. He stripped himself off and turned on the taps and waited for the water to reach the right temperature.

"Why do I insist on pushing him away when all I want is to be with him? I am an idiot...I know he isn't going to hurt me, he wouldn't have asked me to live with him and insist we should get married and he wouldn't have rushed home last night after I called him if he had no intention of staying faithful to me. I can see myself being with him forever so why do I have to keep doing this? why do I keep screwing it up between us? and why does he have to be so damn sweet and rescue me every time and make it seem like it's his fault when it's not?...like he is trying to save me from the darkness in my own heart and my own thoughts. He does really love me...I don't wanna lose him"

Renji said to himself as he let the water cascade over his hair and body. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the moist warmth, he ran his hands over his chest and then his abdomen, lightly tracing the lines where he knew his tattoo's were. He remembered the pattern like the back of his own hand. He remembered what it felt like to have Grimmjow's fingers doing the exact same thing, running his finger along the lines that he had inked into his body. He wanted to get more done but because of the new laws he wasn't able to get anything done until he was eighteen and he wasn't so stupid to get a backyard job done.

He continued to trace his finger over the lines and then slowly ran his hand lower until it met with the thick red curly strands that sat just above his taut cock. He ran his finger tips over the bush and then up the length of his aroused member. His body shuddered as his digits caressed the length softly, thinking about Grimmjow touching him had made him solid as a rock. He let out a moan as he wrapped his palm around his member and slowly began to stroke it up and down, each time his hand glided over the skin like a well lubricated glove, the warm water felt good lightly beating down on his engorged and pulsating tip that he was sure was dripping pre-cum.

He swallowed hard and tilted his head back

"Grimmjow" He breathed out softly as his body ached for his large boyfriend's touch

He pressed his back against the slick tiled wall and continued to run his hand over the organ that throbbed in his palm. He could feel the heat beginning to pool in his stomach and the fire spread through out his muscles, he needed Grimmjow, his cock craved for him, his body was screaming for him and his mind was begging for Grimmjow to take him into his arms and spend the rest of the afternoon making wild, tender love to him. To run his fingers through the velvet long stands, to trace over his tattoo's to use his tongue and lips to send him to a plain of complete ecstasy where nothing was wrong and nobody exited except him and Grimmjow.

He needed more, he needed something inside of him while he jerked himself off. He tried to think, surely there was something that he could use. He hadn't even realized that he had already been in the shower for half an hour, slowly building himself up to orgasm. It was only when he heard the door open that he opened his eyes and looked at the azure haired male standing there with a butter knife from unlocking the door. Renji watched as his man quickly dropped the utensil and rushed over to him, he stood underneath the water with his clothes still on and took the red head into his arms

"I really need you to make love to me Grimmjow" Renji whispered to his boyfriend

"Ok baby" He heard his boyfriend reply

Renji quickly helped Grimmjow dispose of his soaked clothes and he turned around to face the wall. He felt the large body stand behind him and then the sharp intensity of Grimmjow entering him. Even though they frequently had sex it was still slightly uncomfortable but he didn't care he just wanted his boyfriend to make love to him. He felt Grimmjow's cock push up into him and then slowly withdrawal before it was thrusted back inside

"Jerk yourself off like you were before, baby, I wanna hear you call out my name. It turns me on knowing you think about me while you masturbate"

Renji obliged and once again wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself in time with the trusts. He could feel his heart pumping hard in his chest as he breathed in Grimmjow's sweet and succulent scent that danced on his tongue. He moaned out loudly at the sensation of his boyfriends cock slipping in and out of his smoldering hole.

"Ahhh...fuck, Grimmjow, you feel so fucking good honey" Renji cried out and writhed against his boyfriends solid and well built body

He heard Grimmjow let out a primitive and robust moan as the red head called out to him. Renji's mind became completely vacuous as it succumb to the titillating and sinful actions that he and Grimmjow were happily immersed in.

"Renji...I'm really close" Grimmjow panted heavily into Renji's ear

"Yeah...me too honey" Renji replied with deep breaths

He began to stroke himself at a faster pace and he could feel Grimmjow thrust into him harder and faster. Both bodies quaking with a jubilant exuberance as they both could feel their orgasms reach the peak of release

'I fucking love you baby, I love you so much" Grimmjow purred in a husky and deep voice

"I love you too Grimmjow, I am so sorry"

"Don't worry about it baby, it's ok. Cum with me Renji"

The words that were whispered into his ear pushed him over the edge. He felt himself release onto the walls and then Grimmjow begin to fill him up. Pumping the mass of white warm liquid into him as he continued to stroke the last drops of his own cum onto the wall that was instantly washed away by the water. They both continued to breath heavily as they finished off their orgasms.

"Renji" Grimmjow said softly as the water continued to ran over their naked and heated bodies

The red head turned around as his boyfriends flaccid cock slipped out of him. He looked into Grimmjow's eyes and he smiled softly. Even when Renji really wanted to have sex with him he always showed up, it was like the man had super human hearing power.

"I need to know that you are ok. I need to know that you know for a certain how much I love you. I wouldn't be able to live without you Renji, please don't leave me...please, I wont hurt you ever again I swear on my own life I will always love you"

Renji nodded his head. He was still going to feel guilt but he did trust Grimmjow and he needed to show his boyfriend that he did trust him and he did believe him when he said he loved him.

"I am ok Grimmjow, I know you love me it's not you that is the problem, it's me. I trust you I really do, it's only because I am so afraid that your going to find someone so perfect for you one day that I'm worried I'm gonna end up losing you so I say and think stupid shit" Renji replied

He watched as his boyfriend smiled at him. Grimmjow rested his palm on Renji's chest just over his heart

"That's impossible because I already have someone so perfect for me. You are it Renji, you are the one for me there is no one else. I don't care if anyone has a problem with it you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, if you were eighteen I would take you away right now and marry you this very second. I love you Renj' I'll make sure you never think or feel those things again, I told you I would fight for you and I meant it baby"

Renji fell into Grimmjow and wrapped his arms around the larger male and held him tightly. He had never felt so happy and so safe as he did being with Grimmjow. Every concern he had was washed away and he knew that he made the right choice. He and Grimmjow were meant to be together.

_Holy crap on a cracker...man that sex scene was pretty awesome lol I kinda jet kept typing without really thinking and BAM freaking hot lol _


	19. The New Job Proposition

Renji had been listening to conversations that had been taking place all afternoon between Grimmjow and whoever else had an issue with his sexuality. On the bright side the dean of the college had rang and spoke to Grimmjow and became excited because of the large males open homosexuality they were now a college of diversion and they had been given more grant money because they were in support of gay athletes.

The red head couldn't help but smile, Grimmjow sounded like a broken record saying the same thing to everybody that had called

"I love Renji, if you got a problem with that you can go fuck yourself cause I'm keeping him'

The red was well aware that now everyone knew Grimmjow was gay that everyone at Karakura High would also know now that Renji was gay and he was sure that once school started again in eight weeks time he would either be the laughing stock of the entire school or he would be beaten up, he sure high school students wouldn't be that accepting but he didn't care, he was happy and nobody was going to ruin that for him.

He watched as his azure haired male hung up the phone for the fifteenth time that day and he ripped the cord from out the wall and walked over to the tattooed sixteen year old.

"Well now the entire universe knows I am gay and that you're my boyfriend" He said as he sat down beside Renji

"Is that a problem?" Renji questioned

Grimmjow looked at him and smiled before shaking his head

"No, but it's not me I am worried about...High school kids are assholes, present company excluded. I just don't want you going back their next year and you coming home all beat up or you end up expelled because you nearly kill someone. I don't really give a fuck what happens to me, I'm just worried about you"

Renji shifted and laid down, resting his head on Grimmjow's legs. Instantly his boyfriend laced his fingers in with the soft vermillion strands and began to stroke them

"I'll be fine Grimmjow, do you honestly think that I am going to be really affected by cruel words?' He asked looking up at his lover intently

'Yes I do, Renj', baby, I know you better than you think I know you, you have a short temper and it's ok that's just you. That's why we get along so well because we are so much a like"

Grimmjow was right they were very much a like. They had similar personalities they even had similar likes and dislikes. He felt whole when he was with Grimmjow. He had never felt that with anyone before he always felt there was something missing but with his boyfriend he didn't feel like he was missing anything, he felt put together in fact he felt as if he had gained something, almost as if they had merged souls

"Hey, that job interview that you went today, it must have been close cause you were home with in half an hour, did you get it?" Renji asked curiously

"Well they said they would have me but whether I take the job or not is up to you' Grimmjow replied

Renji looked at him curiously, Grimmjow would have been well aware that he didn't have to ask permission to do anything so the red head couldn't help but be curious. His boyfriend asking him permission to do a job meant it was either something Renji wouldn't like and ultimately freak out about or it was something that would make him jealous but since he was trying this new thing called not jumping to conclusions and not acting as if he couldn't trust Grimmjow he would hear him out and say yes, even if it pissed him off

"What job is it?" Renji asked

'Well...it's in entertainment...of the sorts"

"Oh my god Grimmjow, are you talking about stripping?" Renji asked with a smile

Oddly enough he wasn't all that annoyed. He wasn't really surprised either, Grimmjow was a very good looking guy, he was fit, tanned, muscular and had a cock even straight guys would want to taste. It wasn't like his boyfriend would be sleeping with anyone and everyone knew he was gay and had a boyfriend they would have used that as a teasing pitch and since his boyfriend wasn't interested in women then there really was no cause for concern.

'Yeah, but it's for women and it pays big and that's not including the money you make on stage"

"Hey, you don't need to panic I am ok with it, I trust you and besides Grimmjow you are hot, you shouldn't be sitting behind some desk or standing behind a counter you should be showing your body off and I know you wont sleep with anyone so you should do it if you want to do it"

He noticed Grimmjow look at him suspiciously

"Alright where's my Renji and what have you done with him?"

'Ha ha you're funny" The red head replied sarcastically

He sat up and looked into his boyfriends eyes and smiled

"I am not going to stop you from doing what you want to do Grimmjow, as long as you don't cheat on me or lie to me than I'm ok with it"

"You're serious?"

The red head nodded confidently. He knew if he wanted to keep Grimmjow forever than he was going to have to show that he trusted him and he didn't want to keep his boyfriend on a leash he didn't want him to stop doing what he wanted to do for the sake of the red head, Renji didn't want to Grimmjow to resent him so he didn't want to give him a reason to do so. He was a little nervous but seeing his boyfriend strip was not a bad thing especially since the only

"You'll come and check me out once I get the hang of it wont you?'

"No Grimmjow I'm going to sit at home by myself while you take your clothes off for a bunch of screaming women" The red head said sarcastically

He laughed at himself before leaning into the azure haired males large muscular arm

"Of course I will"

"Good, I just hope they don't mind looking at boners cause baby if I see you in the crowd I'm gonna get horny and I can't be held responsible for what happens next"

Renji shook his head at the larger male, it really wasn't surprised that Grimmjow said such a thing

"You're a fucking dirty perv sometimes Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez"

"Yeah...I know"


	20. Byakuya's Revenge

_Byakuya is back and he is here to cause an upset in Renji and Grimmjow's relationship but he is not the only one..._

Renji looked up at the time and saw that it was nearly eight pm. He knew Grimmjow would be leaving for work at any moment, for the past three weeks Grimmjow had been "training" and the red head couldn't deny he was getting good, so much so that Renji never really could watch a military movie without blushing. It was part of the azure haired males act he would get up on stage dressed in a olive green Sergent's military uniform, introduce him as Sergent Sexy and he would do his thing, the red head and always loved a man in uniform and even since Grimmjow had started stripping it was more then just love it was an obsession

"Grimmjow! come on you're going to be late!" Renji called out to the azure haired male who suddenly came rushing down the stairs dressed in that uniform with the hat and whipping stick, every time Renji looked at him he could feel the arousal spreading through him like wild fire. He wanted Grimmjow to strip for him and then let him have his way with the older male, he didn't care where anywhere would have suited him just fine.

'...How do I look?' Grimmjow asked as he stood in front of the red head

"Do you really need to ask?" Renji replied and somewhat chuckled at the same time

'No, not really I know I look fucking hot"

Renji watched as Grimmjow leaned into him and kissed his lips softly and lovingly several times over. He smiled at his older boyfriend as he pulled away from

"Be good" Renji commented as Grimmjow walked away with a smile and left the house.

Renji had seen his man strip countless of times and every single time he never failed to give the red head an erection. It was like Renji had no sense of control what so ever. He couldn't deny it he was slightly worried that with school and college restarting just around the corner that Grimmjow would have a hard time keeping up with studies, football and stripping but the red head was sure that like everything else that was thrown at the azure haired male he would handle it. It was rather imperative that at least one of the had a job with steady income. After Grimmjow's father had found out about his son's lifestyle they more or less cut ties with both of them. The only money they were living off of was the money Grimmjow had left over after buying the house and the money he made from stripping which wasn't a bad amount, he actually made more than enough at the club to keep them both going but Renji was starting to feel the guilt of not contributing, he wasn't really surprised that he had been turned down from every job that he had applied for, he knew it was because of his tattoo's. He wasn't so daft to think that they wouldn't cause and issue for him but now he was starting to panic over the fact that Grimmjow was now the breadwinner of their relationship and also had football and college to worry about, the red head needed an idea and quick. He didn't want Grimmjow to be the only one doing something so they could have a life together.

Time was starting to go too quickly as the morning that school started again approached Renji was nothing more then a walking talking pile of guilt, something he couldn't shake off. He had explained to Grimmjow that he felt like he was doing nothing to contribute to making their life together and the azure haired male insisted he didn't mind and that he was happy to take care of Renji and that he wanted to show the red head that he was completely committed and that he would make the perfect husband.

The red head groaned as he pulled himself up on the bed and rested his back against the head board. His long vermillion strands were in a mess and even though he was naked from head to toe he felt hot. His skin was damp with sweat and he could his heart skipping beats in his chest. He figured it was nervousness, it was going to be the first day back at school and he knew everyone was going to be well aware of his secret...well not so secret now. He didn't know what was going to happen once he stepped on the school grounds but he assumed that he was going to get himself into trouble. He was typically placid but if he was provoked he would retaliate if he had to.

'Grimmjow get up you gotta get ready' He mumbled and poked the man curled up in a ball and huddled under the blankets beside him which was met with a groan of discontentment.

Renji managed to pull himself off of the bed and dragged himself to the shower and carried out the morning routine, far earlier than he was used to be he did have to travel a little further to get to Karakura High

As he tightened his tie around the collar of his school shirt he watched Grimmjow amble in and gave him a somewhat devilish smiled

"What? don't grin at me like that" Renji said with a grin that was just as wide

"I forgot how fucking hot you look in a uniform Renj' you're kinda turning me on. It almost seems a little perverted me, a football jock in college dating a high school boy...Scandalous!"

Renji couldn't help but laugh as he walked away from the mirror and up to Grimmjow

"Well Mr. football jock I have to go and face the impending doom and you have to hurry up so you wont be late" Renji said placing a kiss on Grimmjow's cheek

He began to walk away when he felt his boyfriend grab his wrist and pull him back to him. Grimmjow wrapped his large arms around he tattooed sixteen- nearly seventeen year old and pressed his lips into Renji's. The osculation was loving, sweet and long and it made Renji weak at the knees

"Be safe ok and if you need me promise you'll call me" Grimmjow said as he pulled away from the kiss

'Yes honey I will call you, but I will be fine. Don't get into trouble and you better not let some hunky football guy touch you or I'll break his and then your fingers" Renji said as he began to walk away once again

"I LOVE IT WHEN YOUR FEISTY BABY MAKES ME HARD AS A ROCK!"

Renji heard Grimmjow call out he couldn't help but shake his head even though his boyfriend was a complete perv he was still very adorable and the red head loved him.

He could feel the strain in his heart as he entered the school grounds, so far no one was whispering or looking at him strangely but he knew better than to let his guard down in tense situations. He quietly made his way to the hall and stopped at his locker he turned his head when he could feel eyes staring at him close by. As he craned his neck he could see one of Grimmjow's ex lovers staring at him without an almost deadly gaze. Renji was not all that familiar with Ulquiorra but he did know that one and off Grimmjow and he would get together and clearly ever since the azure haired male decided to be a one man, man it had pissed a few of his ex lovers off including the very obscure looking green eyed male that had an impassive look on his face but eyes that beamed daggers at he red head

"Are you the one that Grimmjow has been seeing?" He heard the soft yet slightly creepy voice ask him

'Not that it's any of your business but yeah...what's it to you?" Renji asked keeping calm for the moment

"Trash like you do not belong with him, you should know your place"

The red head could feel his frustration beginning to rise. No one had the right to call him trash and no one had the right to tell him that he didn't belong with Grimmjow and as much as he tried to keep his calm he wanted to punch the emo looking male in the face and hard.

"Speak to me like shit again and I wont hesitate to act out in violence" Renji replied

He suddenly felt his body being slammed against the lockers and simultaneously he and Ulquiorra connected their fists to one another's faces however the emo was slightly quicker and the red head only nicked the side of his face but he had now a busted lip. He was about to place another punch when he felt someone separate them

'I suggest that you leave"

Renji's heart came to a stand still when he looked up to see Byakuya standing there and looking at Ulquiorra telling him to leave. Without a word the red head watched his boyfriends ex lover walk away, almost too placidly after getting into a light scuffle. Renji turned his attention back to Byakuya, he honestly thought he was never going to see his ex ever again, he couldn't help but smile even though it hurt like hell. He could taste the blood forming in his mouth and beginning to trickle down his chin

'Shit" he said quietly taking his gaze away from Byakuya and raising his hand to his mouth...what a great way to start the first day back at school

"Come on, you need that looked at the wound seems to be rather deep" Byakuya said and started walking towards the infirmary

Renji followed close behind. He could feel the tension between them as they walked through the halls and to the nurses station. The red head remained quiet as he waited for Byakuya to unlock the door, he had forgotten how somberly beautiful the man was. His hair was just as lustrous and shiny as he remembered it, his skin smooth and pallid even his voice was still calm, unemotional but had a serene drone to it.

Once Byakuya got the door unlocked he entered the room and Renji closed the door behind him and without even noticing he locked it as well, figuring it was a force of habit. He went to unlock it again but his actions were halted when he could hear Byakuya call out to him

"Please come sit Renji"

The red head slowly ambled over to Byakuya and took a seat up on the bed that his ex directed him too. He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, Grimmjow would have killed him just being in the same room with Byakuya, a locked room on account of Renji's lapse in reality. He sat there quietly and could feel his heart starting to beat erratically as Byakuya glided a soft and warm finger over the wound that was still expelling blood. Renji closed his eyes and swallowed hard, he didn't want to be feeling what he was feeling, he loved Grimmjow they had a life together a home together their relationship was no longer a secret and they were even planning a future together. He couldn't be falling under Byakuya's spell again, he just couldn't.

He opened his eyes and they connected with the steel grey ones of the man that was patching up his lip

"I never thought I would ever see you again" Renji said to the man he was once in love with

'I didn't have the intention of coming back here Renji. I didn't want to create any stress nor tension for you but I have been unable to stay away from here knowing that you would be walking these halls once again...I miss you dearly. I made a mistake nine weeks ago Renji, I made the mistake in letting you go without fighting for you. Those things that I had said to you about it being inevitable that one day we would part was nothing more than a defense mechanism"

Renji couldn't quite fathom what he was hearing, there was no way that any of it could be real. He had to be dreaming, he had to be.

"...Byakuya, I'm in a relationship with Grimmjow, he's my boyfriend, I can't be with you. I love him" Renji replied trying to let his ex down easily, he didn't ever imagine that Byakuya Kuchiki would ever miss someone, it seemed so unlike him

"Renji, you and I we had something that was worth pursuing. I do not resent you for having making that decision I understood it was something you needed to do but you have had your fun Renji it's time for you to be serious. You belong with me"

Renji shook his head, what he had with Grimmjow was serious it wasn't some child's game he was approaching his seventeenth birthday, one year from being able to marry Grimmjow which is what he wanted. He wanted to be with Grimmjow. The red head pulled himself off of the bed and made his way to the door

"Renji...I can make your life very easy or very difficult. I know people in places and I have the power to take everything away from Grimmjow if that is what it takes. I can have him removed from college, I can have his scholarship revoked and I can take the one person that he loves away from him, you. I have the power to do that Renji" Byakuya said

Renji furrowed his brows and looked at Byakuya. He would have never thought he would say such a thing. He knew that the older male had power and enough of it to take and do whatever he wanted but he couldn't believe Byakuya would stoop so low as to threaten something like that.

'I can't believe your threatening me like this Byakuya, what's gotten into you, your not like that, you wouldn't abuse the power you have" Renji uttered trying to remain placid to the situation

Whoever that man was he was not the same Byakuya he fell in love with, the same Byakuya he had slept with countless of times

"I will do what I see fit if it means the end result is I get what I want. It's very simple Renji, if you want Grimmjow to retain his position, if you want him to keep his scholarship, his place in college and you then you will be wise to take me up on my offer"

Renji curled his hands into fists, he didn't want anything to happen to Grimmjow and he knew all too well Byakuya had more than enough power to take over his life and destroy it. He loved his boyfriend with every part of him and if this was the only way he could protect him he didn't see any other choice

"And what exactly are you offering?" Renji growled

"Grimmjow will be safe and he can still be under the false pretenses that he has you entirely but in return you will serve me however and whenever I ask I am sure you are smart enough to know exactly what the means Renji"

The red knew exactly what Byakuya meant

'...you want me to be your sex slave" the red head replied angrily

He felt sick and scared and he was worried to all hell about Grimmjow, he didn't know what the hell he was going to say to him. He could already feel his heart breaking into two, he needed to tell his boyfriend, but he didn't want him to lose what he had gained, Renji couldn't handle it if Grimmjow lost everything because of him

"Yes Renji, although I wouldn't have used such vulgar words and you can start by returning back to me and serving me as you have before"


	21. The Truth

_Hello people's, I just wanted to say I am in no way flaming Byakuya I LOVE Byakuya but for the purposes of this fan-fic he is an asshole it adds to the drama and he has a motive for being a prick so please don't think that I have any ill feelings towards towards the stoic Kuchiki. xx K Quinn_

Renji didn't make it to the end of the day he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe what had happened, he had been nervous about how people were going to react to him being gay and with Grimmjow but he never expected the one thing that he had to be worried about was Byakuya Kuchiki. He wasn't the same man he used to be, he was aggressive and what he had said to the red head was demoralizing and even though he didn't exactly frighten easily he was actually freaked out by what Byakuya was suggesting.

The red head sat on the couch, tears streamed from his eyes and he could feel his body shaking. He couldn't believe that he once loved Byakuya, he had slept with him and kissed him. There was something wrong with he had never acted like that before, he was never that possessive and never that horrible, Renji felt as if he was going to end up regurgitating. He hadn't been able to eat he wasn't even able to drink anything, even though Byakuya had done and said what he had for some stupid reason Renji didn't want anything bad to happen to his ex lover.

He felt his heart jump suddenly and he quickly wiped his eyes as he heard the door open. He could hear Grimmjow whistling some kind of tune and as he entered the living room he looked at Renji. He suddenly stopped whistling and rushed over to the red head and dropped to his knees he pushed the hair away from the red heads face. He looked at his boyfriends split lip that was slightly swollen and bruised

"What happened baby? who busted your lip?" Grimmjow said to him

'The lip doesn't matter Grimmjow" Renji said trying not to cry again

"What happened to you baby? why have you been crying?"

The red head swallowed hard and he couldn't let the words escape his mouth he didn't want Grimmjow to lose the plot, he didn't want him to do something that he would end up regretting.

"Renji, it's ok whatever it is you can tell me" Grimmjow encouraged

"...if I tell you I don't want you to do anything, it's not a big deal it's probably just his way of dealing with his issues I just need you to stay calm"

"Tell me"

He could hear Grimmjow becoming annoyed. Renji knew it wasn't at him it was because he was hinting someone had done something to him. He loved Grimmjow and it was the only reason why he was going to say something at all, he didn't want to be Byakuya's whore but he didn't want Byakuya ruining Grimmjow's future but he had no choice he promised Grimmjow he would always be honest with him and he knew that if he stuck with what he had said to his ex he would end up losing Grimmjow in the end.

"It's Byakuya...he wants me back Grimmjow and when I said I wanted to be with you he flipped out...he said that he would use the authority he had to take away your scholarship and get you kicked out of college if I didn't agree to sleep with him.."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Grimmjow yelled and stood up

Renji quickly grasped hold of his wrist and gripped it tightly.

"...did he touch you"

Renji shook his head and looked up into the sapphire eyes. He stood up and wrapped his arms around the buff man and held him tightly

'I'll take care of it Grimmjow, I wont let anything be taken away from you" Renji whispered against the azure haired mans neck

He felt his boyfriend lace his fingers in with the vermillion strands and softly pushed the digits through the velvet-like tresses and pulled him away slightly. Their eyes connected in a satiate gaze and Renji could feel his heart beginning to beat normally again

"I wont let him have you Renji, I don't give a shit what happens to me but he will not treat you like that...What do you want to do Renji? what ever you want to do about this I will stand with you"

"Well I kinda...I just want to escape it but if I vanish he will take everything away from you, we don't have any power over him...you'll lose college and you'll lose football...I don't wanna involve the cops Grimmjow"

"If you don't want to be there anymore then don't go, you are old enough to leave it, I'll help you get a job if you want one and we will figure everything out as it comes I promised I would protect you and I meant it Renji. I know that you can look out for yourself but I am here to look after you, I am your boyfriend and one day I'll be your husband this is my job not football not stripping this is it right here'

Grimmjow hugged him again tightly, holding him close to his muscular body. The red head could feel his heart beating as well as his lovers. In Grimmjow's arms it was warm and safe, he didn't need his boyfriend to protect him but he loved that he did anyway.

"Thank you"

Renji heard his boyfriend say softly against his ear

"For what Grimmjow?"

'For being honest with me and telling me...that means a lot to me"

Renji smiled widely as he stood there encased in Grimmjow's warmth, where he felt complete and free from fear.


	22. Growing Up

_Hello lovely people who I adore so very much lol, anyway I have no clue if I have already written in or not but I am having issues with my net cutting in and out so I am trying to update asap and since I have 4 other stories I need to update as well I'm kinda pressed for time so please do forgive the short chapters. So anyway we were left with Byakuya causing some trouble for Renji and Grimmjow but Renji has decided to quit school and Grimmjow had decided that he didn't about what happened as long has he had Renji he would handle everything else as it came AWWW what a doll . For all intentions and purposes for this fan fic we have to have a time skip, because I doubt very much you want to be bored reading their everyday lives that really don't consist of anything too exciting and I would rather write about how awesome things are going for them and not the fact that everyone is trying to sabotage their relationship. Anyway this is about a year into it so Renji is now approaching his eighteenth birthday which is HUGE for him and a big thank you to my friend DieRedPineapple who gave me an idea on how to end this…expect fluff and mushiness…Oh and don't think that Ichigo is out of the picture he will be causing some trouble of his own maybe not in this chapter but in future ones. This chapter is basically me making stuff up as I go along, so if it sounds like some made up bullshit it is lol And also I am sick with the flu at the moment so you will have to forgive me for any overly romantic mushiness, I kinda get sooky when I am sick so it might be a little too sweet lol_

"Hey hot stuff, I need a drink' Grimmjow said as he said at the bar

Renji cocked his eyebrow as he continued to clean the glass he twisted in his hand while he ran the cloth over it. He didn't mind being a bar tender, yes he had to lie about his age but the job offer was there and since Grimmjow's boss adored the azure haired male he did him a favor by hiring Renji to work the bar under the assumption he was already eighteen, having tattoo's help with convincing.

Renji placed down the pristine clean glass and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, unscrewed the lid and placed the bottle in front of Grimmjow

"What's this?" The azure haired male asked, slightly sweating from his performance. He was covered in speckles of glitter and his skin was slightly red from all the ass grabbing and pinching the hungry women gave him as he worked the room, stripping away his clothes and making obscene thrusting motions against the pole in the middle of the stage

"It's water Grimmjow, a marvelous clear liquid that does a great job in replenishing lost fluids" The red head sarcastically as he leaned on the bar and towards his boyfriends face

"You are so mean…I was up there shaking my ass off and you give me water…'

Grimmjow sighed and picked up the bottle and quickly guzzled down half the bottle. Renji smiled as he left his lover and went back down to the other end of the bar to continue cleaning up the glasses. It wasn't particularly difficult working with Grimmjow, he got to watch his lover strip for free, he made a good amount of money and he didn't run into anyone he didn't want to see. It had been a year since he had left school, Byakuya ended up making good on his word. Grimmjow lost his scholarship and his place in college but he was still playing football for a local team and scouting agents had been watching him and offering him positions in their more well-known and popular teams.

Life wasn't the glitz and the glamour that Renji had thought it would end up being. There were no big parties or lavish events, there was no football shindigs where the men would take their wives and reminisce about games and who was the MVP. There was nothing like that but Renji didn't mind they worked hard, made the money they needed to back to pay rates and bills and buy food and still had enough to go out every now and then. He and Grimmjow had been happy and enjoying life, after Byakuya things had calmed down and no one was trying to ruin what they had and everything seemed perfect again.

"Hey baby?" Grimmjow called out again

Renji walked back over to the large male who finally stopped panting like a thirsty dog.

"I'm gonna leave the car here, are you going to be ok to get home by yourself tonight?" Grimmjow asked

Of course Renji was going to be alright but he had been leaving with Grimmjow every night for a year so it seemed strange that he would be going home alone

"I'm not a child Grimmjow, I will be fine. But where are you going?'

"I have a late dinner meeting with a scouting agent; I am supposed to be there by nine so I'm going to be leaving soon" Grimmjow replied

Renji nodded his head, he was glad that Grimmjow was still doing something he loved, beside the red head, Renji had seen his boyfriend play countless of times and he was good, really good. He was a power house of a quarter back and he deserved to be playing the sport that he was good at and loved.

"That's great Grimmjow, Good luck" Renji replied with a pleasant smile

"Oh I don't need luck this time, you wanna know why?"

'Why?"

"Because their uniform is red"

Renji laughed and looked at Grimmjow after placing down the clean glass

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you have red hair and ever since I have had you I have been lucky so therefor since the uniforms are red they will also be lucky…it's scientific baby, red is my lucky color" Grimmjow replied

Renji couldn't help but laugh again, he was sure Grimmjow was well aware that, that particular principal made no sense what so ever.

"I'll be home a little later ok, stay out of trouble" The azure haired man extended his hand

The hard part about working together was that they could show they were in a relationship. The money Grimmjow made was from stripping in front of women who assumed he was straight and single and that was what raked the dollars in.

Renji took the azure haired males hand in his own and slowly shook it. They kept eye contact even as they disconnected their hand shake

"Be good" Renji said as he watched Grimmjow smile and walk away to the back dressing rooms to get changed

Renji hated no being able to kiss his boyfriend, especially in moments like that. It was rather intense when he stood there looking into the azure haired males eyes and touching him without it being sexual. He wanted to jump the bar and take the sexy beast there and then but they both needed their jobs and even though it killed him he stuck to the rules and did what was sensible.

The club had cleared out a little after eleven and Renji was eager to get home and wait for Grimmjow so he could find out how the dinner went. He had been hoping for the last two hours that his boyfriend had secured the place in the team and soon he wouldn't have to strip to make a living because he would be getting paid to do what he was truly good at, not that he wasn't good at stripping because he was, enough to make Renji become aroused which was fortunate he worked behind a bar because it wasn't easily noticeable.

He finished cleaning up the bar and quickly left the club and made his way home. He parked the car and could see the living room light on; he was a little surprised that Grimmjow was home already. He felt a slight unnerving feeling in his stomach, he was sure that it would have taken more than two hours for the meeting.

Renji unlocked the door and swiftly made his way into the living room to see Grimmjow sitting on the sofa.

"Grimmjow?" Renji questioned as he began to make his way over to his boyfriend

He watched him stand up and then smile. That smile made Renji breathe a sigh of relief and he eagerly awaited for his lover to say something

"Sit down, baby"

Renji swallowed hard and did as Grimmjow asked. He was giving him mixed messages and he really didn't know what was going on. The smile said everything was good but the request for him to sit down said something wasn't right. He watched Grimmjow kneel down in front of him and look up into his eyes.

"The quarter back position is mine if I want it, but there are a couple of issues that I need to talk to you about it. I need to give them an answer in the morning; I have to move away Renji"

The red head could feel his heart starting to ache; he didn't want to hear what he had just heard. He wanted Grimmjow to play but he didn't want to be apart from him. They had a great life together and Renji didn't want anything to ruin that, they had survived what had happened with Byakuya, Grimmjow being cut off from family they had powered through it and the last thing the red head wanted was to have a long distance relationship.

"The Crimson Angels are from the next state over and in order for me to play and be paid for it I have to relocate. I have no intention of agreeing to go unless I know that this is something you are Ok with. We can sell this place and find another if you want to come with me or you can live here and still work if that's what you want, it's entirely up to you Renji"

Renji sat in silence as he thought about what the hell he was going to do. He wasn't going to stop Grimmjow from playing. The Crimson Angels were a big team, they were the ones that people flocked to stadiums to see, they were a team that people hung the colors on their cars and houses and that they had on television whenever they played it was a huge opportunity for Grimmjow and being twenty years old it was something Renji was not going to say no to. If he had to move so he could be with the azure haired man then that was what he was going to do.

Even though it was a big decision to make Renji figured it might have done them both good to get out of Karakura town, away from the shit that neither of them wanted to remember, a fresh start was probably what they both needed.

"What was the other issue?" Renji asked

"I know you don't know much about football baby so I assume you don't know much about The Crimson Angels?'

"Beside the ironic name, no" Renji replied

Renji didn't follow any sport, he would watch if Grimmjow was playing but that was as far as it went, he knew they were a well-supported team but he knew nothing about the history or their playing style or anything of the sort.

"They are kinda known for their family orientated players. It's all about promoting stable livelihood or some shit like that. So I was asked if I had any plans on having a family, they don't mean in the next few months or anything like that but the agent did suggest within the next couple of years. They would prefer if I too had some sort of family based background since that is their whole appeal, that's why people like them, honest guys who love their wives and kids and whatever"

Renji furrowed his brows and continued to look at his lover. He wasn't sure what exactly Grimmjow was getting at but the first thing he assumed was that Grimmjow was going to have to marry a woman and have kids with her.

"So what? They are expecting you to leave me and marry some woman!?" Renji found himself yelling loudly in frustration

"No not at all, they are cool with me being gay, they even have another homosexual player because of diversity and equality and fairness in the sports industry, however he is married and is currently looking adoption…I guess what I am trying to say, more or less, that if I took this job I would have to blend in with the other players and have a family of my own. It's just why they are so loved by fans, I mean we will still go to parties and events where we drink booze and have a good time but it's something they kinda pride themselves in since none of the players get into trouble or cause issues for the team"

Renji unfrowned his brows, now he understood what Grimmjow was getting at. They were expecting him in the next couple of years to have a stable and loving family lifestyle. The Crimson Angels didn't gain popularity from scandal and being seen on the news completely wasted and causing trouble. It didn't mean they were a bunch of religious nuts or some sick cult, they just valued family.

"Is this some sort of weird way of you saying that we have to be married and have kids? I am not far from turning eighteen Grimmjow and I gotta tell you I don't think I am ready to have kids…I mean I would like to eventually but not right now"

"I know it's asking for a lot Renj' and you don't have to do any of this if you don't want to. I am just telling you what they expect of me and you can decide from there, I'm not going to force you to do anything that you're not comfortable with"

Renji looked at the azure haired male there was something in Grimmjow's eyes that he had never seen before, almost like a desperation for the red head to say for a certain whether he was going to continue to follow Grimmjow.

"If I chose to stay here…I would end up losing you in the end. You would have to marry some woman and get her pregnant so you can have your family right away. I don't want to be the one to stand in your way of doing something you love Grimmjow, this is huge for you…I don't want to be the reason you say no to this…."

He lowered his eyes and looked towards the floor; he felt a lot of things in that moment, sadness being one of them. He wasn't a woman it wasn't like he and Grimmjow could have sex and the red head could end up pregnant, it just wasn't going to happen, it was impossible. He didn't want to hold his boyfriend back and even though he was exactly ready for it, he knew he was not willing to let what he had with Grimmjow go they had both worked hard to keep their relationship and Renji knew it was because of him that the azure haired male and lost a lot already since they started dating and it wasn't like the red head hadn't thought about their future before, he knew that one day they were going to end up married and he did want to have children eventually and if that is what he needed to do to help Grimmjow then he was going to do it, he wanted the family Grimmjow was asking for eventually anyway.

"If you can wait until I turn eighteen then I will marry you Grimmjow, I don't want to be an underage…married person that's just creepy" Renji said with a smile

He rose his gaze and looked at Grimmjow's deep sapphires once again.

"Holy shit! Are you serious?" The bluenet yelled out loudly

"Yeah I'm serious; we can talk about the other side of it in a year or two. But in saying all that don't think you can skip out on asking me properly. I am not some guy who you can just ok you are marrying me and that's it! I have been putting up you and your nonsense for over a year now so I think I deserve a decent proposal" Renji replied half-jokingly

He hadn't put up with anything with Grimmjow, he loved being around him and he loved that they could joke together without it being taken too seriously

"Don't you worry about that, baby, I will give you a proposal you can't resist"


	23. Grimmjow's Sudden Fantasy

Renji moaned in his sleep as he slightly tossed and turned, he couldn't help but smile as he continued to dream. He very rarely had any sex dreams but for some reason he had been dreaming about Grimmjow and himself however the red head was in some rather unconventional attire…especially for a male.

He continued to moan deeply as he saw the images in his head of the bluenet that he loved excessively.

"Renj'…baby, wake up, you're kinda turning me on making those noises' Grimmjow said as he pushed on the sleeping red head's arm

Renji instantly woke up to the sound of his lover's voice. He never needed an alarm clock just the sound of Grimmjow talking was enough to bring him out of his dream state.

"Huh?" The red head asked sleepily

He heard Grimmjow laugh and then point down to the impressive tent shape that had formed in the sheet that Renji had draped over his naked and slightly wet body. The red head looked and quickly tried to cover it up with a pillow. He was well aware why he was aroused, even though it was slightly strange and confusing he knew exactly what he had been dreaming about.

He watched as Grimmjow grasped the pillow tightly and tossed it away before sliding his hands under the sheet and started to stroke the very taut and throbbing cock. Renji instantly gasped and arched his back as his boyfriend rubbed him with finesse; his large hand gripped the shaft and moved it up and down in a slow yet refined pace as he glided his thumb over the engorged and weeping head.

"What were you dreaming about baby? What has made you this damn hard?" Grimmjow purred into the red heads ear as he continued to swath the meaty pole.

Renji didn't want to tell his lover what he got him going, he knew Grimmjow would instantly become disgusted and think that he was a sick perv for dreaming what he had and even the red head himself thought it was strange that something like THAT would turn him on but it really had and he wanted to forget it instead of telling his boyfriend how he was dreaming about them.

"Me fucking you" Renji replied as his breaths started to become heavy

He wasn't lying he was dreaming about Grimmjow, it did consist of them having sex and Renji being the seme again. They had agreed to share the role but lately it had been Grimmjow that was doing all the hard work and Renji wanted to feel those tight muscles contract and strangle his cock once again.

"Mmm sounds good baby, but I know there is something more. Come on tell me, I want to know"

Renji quickly reached out and grasped Grimmjow by the wrist and made him stop rubbing his swollen cock if he had kept going then he was going to cum and he wanted to be inside his lover when that happened, there was nothing sexy about cumming after being jerked off for a minute or two and all over clean sheets…

"I can't tell you" Renji said, he could feel his cheeks slightly heat and then blush with embarrassment

He had no idea he could even think something like he had dreamed there was something really weird about it. He didn't think there was anything peculiar about his and Grimmjow's relationship, they were in love, they had a good time and there was a lot of trust between them especially over the last year when it seemed like they were getting closer and closer with every day that past. But Renji knew there was no way in hell Grimmjow was going to appreciate hearing what the red head had dreamed about.

"Why not?" The azure haired man slightly pouted

"Because Grimmjow…it's really embarrassing and I just want to forget I even had a dream like that…I doubt very much you're going to like hearing about it so can you just drop it and let me make love to you instead?"

He watched the azure haired male grasp hold of the blanket and pull it away from their bare bodies. He tossed it aside before grinning at his boyfriend. Renji was just about to say something when he felt Grimmjow straddle his hips and then grasp his cock once again only this time placing the engorged head against his tight entrance

"I'll let you fuck me if you tell me what you were dreaming about" Grimmjow said with a wicked smile

Renji growled and then suddenly sat up so that he was face to face with his large boyfriend. Their eyes instantly connected and their lips of breaths apart.

'Don't you manipulate me Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, I will force myself inside of you if I have to, I am not telling you about my dream" The red head growled

"Awww my baby is getting feisty! It must be the effects of turning eighteen in a couple of days, it's making you a little crazy….come on baby it can't be that bad…I promise I won't freak out"

Renji looked at the azure haired male and cocked his eyebrow, that was probably the worst promise Grimmjow could have ever made

"Honey you freak out if a guy even winks at me you are not going to easily shrug this off if I tell you" Renji replied calmly

"Go on try me, the sooner you tell me Renji the sooner you can have me…."

Renji hated that Grimmjow was so damn persuasive. He sighed and leaned back again on his back, he could feel the tip of his cock jumping against his boyfriend's heat and the more Renji tried to fight the urge to be inside of his lover the harder it became to resist it. He wanted to feel Grimmjow swallow him whole like he had before he wanted to feel his muscles wrap around his cock and throb hard against the length.

"It was in a different house, so assume we had already moved and you had come home from training and I heard you call out for me, I was already in the bedroom waiting for you opened the door and you saw me wearing something…..AHH NO! GRIMMJOW! I CAN'T THIS IS REALLY EMBARRASSING!" He found himself yelling

He covered his eyes and cheeks with his arm so that Grimmjow wouldn't see that he was blushing like a love struck maiden. He felt his lovers hand wrap around his wrist and pull his arm away from his eyes slowly and gently

"Renji, baby, it's me. I am not some stranger; I don't care what it is I just want to hear about your dream. I am not going to condemn you or think about you in any bad way…please will you tell me?" He asked sweetly and nicely

Renji looked up into the sapphire pools and saw the sincerity

"You swear you won't mock me for it or think I am weird"

He watched Grimmjow shake his head

"I swear on my soul I won't mock you or think you are weird, trust me, it takes a lot to shock me Renji you should know that"

Renji sighed again and swallowed hard

"you came into the room and I was sitting on the bed and I was wearing…I was wearing black fish net stockings that came up to my thighs, I had my hair tied up with a pair of leather handcuffs with this chain that linked them together, I had on a leather waist cincher with a tie up back and lots of buckles and a pair of black frilly panties and suspenders…you kinda made fun of me for looking so girly so I got my revenge by over powering you and I fucked you…I just pulled my cock out of the panties and fucked you while I was still dressed…I TOLD YOU IT WAS FUCKING WEIRD…." The red head said as quickly as possible

The red head waited for Grimmjow to laugh but instead he felt the azure haired male release his cock and then lean into him. Renji was rather astonished that Grimmjow had reacted in a loud manner. He could feel his boyfriends cock press against his own as he lightly pushed some of Renji's vermillion strands away from his face

'So let me just make sure I have this right. You had your hair up and bound with a pair of leather cuffs that were connected by a chain?" Grimmjow said in a deep husky low voice

Renji just nodded, his cheeks turning even brighter red as he could feel Grimmjow's cock throbbing against his own

"You had on a pair of black fishnet thigh high stockings?'

Renji nodded again, the smoothness and calmness of Grimmjow's voice was slightly unnerving, he was waiting for his boyfriend to start laughing at any moment. He felt so humiliated that he would dream such a thing and the weird feeling he was getting in his stomach about the azure haired male reciting everything was not helpful.

"A black leather corset thing covered in bondage buckles that was tied up around your waist and a pair of black frilly…so I presume lacy panties that I am also assuming had a very hard time containing your huge yummy cock and a pair of suspenders holding those stockings up?" Grimmjow asked

"…Yeah…something like that" Renji replied sheepishly

He continued to look at Grimmjow and waited for him to say something else or at least laugh hysterically

"…You're right, that is wrong…."

Renji knew it was bound to happen, any second Grimmjow was going to be mocking him because of a stupid dream that he had no control over

'…Because with you dressed like that I would have killed to strip those panties off of you with my teeth and take your cock in my mouth before I lose complete control and make love to you all night"

Renji couldn't help become shocked. He honestly thought his boyfriend was going to have a fit because of how strange the dream was, he had no idea that Grimmjow would actually like the idea of Renji wearing something so feminine.

"Although baby you would have to ditch the corset and replace it with my football jersey…now that…that would be fucking hot"

Renji felt his body tingle as he listened to Grimmjow, he had to admit hearing his boyfriend say what he did in such a deep and sensual voice really turned him on.

"…That would really turn you on?" Renji asked inquisitively

He watched Grimmjow nod his head and then lean into him again, resting his lips against his ear, the red head could feel Grimmjow's warm breath travel along his neck and cheek and his cock push harder into his own, both of them moist and lubricated with pre-cum and both aching and pulsating, dying for attention

"If you really did that for me, the cute ponytail help up with handcuffs, the sexy stockings with suspenders, sweet black frilly panties that can hardly contain your cock and wearing my football shirt…baby you would be given me nosebleeds like there is no tomorrow"

Renji couldn't help but blush again; he had to admit, even though he thought it was a little strange, that it was quite the amorous thought and if it really did turn Grimmjow on that much then the red head didn't feel so stupid about having such a dream

"Would you like that Grimmjow, if I did that for you?" Renji asked

He felt Grimmjow suddenly pull away from him and sat up straight in his lap. The red head could feel his cock being slightly crushed under his boyfriends firm ass the azure haired male was looking at him with shock in his eyes, he could see why it appealed to his boyfriend, Grimmjow was always into things that were a little odd and if Renji wearing something like that and the large red and black football jersey was what turned Grimmjow on then he was prepared to do it…of course he wanted something in return for him venturing outside of the box

"Oh baby for the love of God you better not be playing with me right now"

Renji sat up again slightly, resting himself up on the back of his forearms.

"I'll do it for you if you do something for me" Renji replied

"Anything Renj' I'll fucking walk over hot coals if you want me to, I'll fucking swim the entire Atlantic ocean" Grimmjow replied excitedly

Renji couldn't help but laugh, it was rather sweet seeing Grimmjow get so excited over something so weird and unimportant. If Renji was going to have to buy the clothes to dress in a manner to fulfill Grimmjow's sudden sexual fantasy then he was going to need something that was worth the embarrassment he was surely going to suffer from.

"I don't want some huge wedding like you are probably planning, I want it to be as simple as possible…you can ask me to marry you in any way you like but I swear to God if you try and make the day we get married into something resembling a circus I will never speak to you again" Renji replied firmly

'Got it! No big wedding and if I am good and behave myself and give you exactly what you want?"

Renji smiled and sat up even further

"Then I'll give you exactly what you want" he softly and seductively before pressing his lips against Grimmjow's and kissing him firmly


	24. Happy Birthday Renji

_For Missy QueenBee lol thank you so much for your review it made me smile and I am not easily offended I thought it was funny!...Also I kinda had this thought last night since Soul Reapers and Espada aren't technically human I wonder if it's possible to have even male get pregnant haha I suppose with fan-fic anything is possible that has nothing to do with this fan-fic since clearly Renji and Grimmy are both human but perhaps I could run with it for a different fan-fic but I don't know how you guys feel about male pregnancy fan-fics so if you don't mind just leave a review and let me know or PM me I would greatly appreciate it…Love you stalkers! Xx K Quinn_

Renji smiled as he felt the warm lips of Grimmjow pressing against his cheek. He really shouldn't have expected much less on his eighteenth birthday, he knew the azure haired man would be waking him up at the crack of dawn just to make sure the red head remembered that it was in fact his eighteenth birthday

"Mornin' sexy baby, it's time to get up" Grimmjow purred into Renji's ear

The red head groaned and moved on the bed opening his eyes and focusing on the large smiling bluenet who had no interest in Renji's personal space.

"Grimmjow it's just past dawn let me sleep will ya" Renji moaned before grabbing the blanket and pulling it right up over his body before turning over and hiding himself from his boyfriend.

"Renji you have to wake up, we are having a house viewing today and unless you want to see our prospective buyers to see you on your hands and knees with me taking you from behind then you should probably get up before I change my mind and actually do it"

Renji quickly shot out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom and slammed the door. He wasn't angry or annoyed with Grimmjow he just liked making the azure haired male think he was because Grimmjow became rather affectionate when he thought he was in trouble and Renji wouldn't have minded a few romantic kisses from the his beast-like boyfriend as a good morning present.

He turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm, he turned his head when he could see the door handle being turned he smiled and turned his attention back towards the water and stepped in. It was an instant pick me up having the warm water drenching his long vermillion strands and cascading down his fit body. He could hear the door being opened and then closed again, as he ran his finger through his elongated tresses he watched as Grimmjow began to remove his clothes. Renji was in complete awe watching his lover take away his clothes he really was incredibly sexy, the red head continued to watch as a now naked Grimmjow ambled over to him and stepped under the water, standing behind Renji

He opened his mouth to ask what exactly the azure haired male was doing when he felt Grimmjow wrap his hand loosely around his mouth and pressed his buff and muscular body against his back.

"Shhh…don't say a word" Grimmjow whispered into his lovers hair

Renji felt his entire body tremble in excitement as his boyfriend moved his hand away from his mouth and started to place kisses on the side of his neck. The red head moaned as he could feel Grimmjow's hand slip in between his legs and began to gently caress his low hanging sac and slowly made his way up, moving a finger in a clockwise direction as he teased the red heads entrance.

Renji began to pant heavily as he felt his boyfriend slip his finger inside of his teased hole, pushing it in carefully as far as it would go and then back out again. He swallowed hard as Grimmjow continue to torture his painfully slowly, he bit into his bottom lip hoping that the azure haired male would hurry up and do something more intense and fast paced.

"What's the matter baby? To slow for you, would you like more?" the azure haired male asked

Renji nodded his head. Normally he would have told Grimmjow to shove his demands up his ass but he couldn't help but get that thrill out of being told to be quiet and actually testing himself to see how quiet he could be.

He suddenly felt himself being stretched a little more as Grimmjow thrusted another finger inside of him. Renji breathed out loudly and found himself pressing his body firmer into his boyfriend's, he rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and opened his eyes, looking up into those sapphire pools.

The fingers began to slip in and out of him at faster pace; he had forgotten just how damn good it felt to have Grimmjow get him off just with his hands.

'Feel good Renj'?"

The red head nodded into his lovers shoulder, he reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump the organ back and forth in time with Grimmjow's thrusts of his fingers.

'You are so fucking sexy Renji…I love you so damn much"

The red head heard Grimmjow say quietly against his tattooed forehead. He began to pant heavier and his knees began to feel weak, he knew his orgasm was close, he could feel it trying to escape from his taut and pulsating cock.

'It's ok if you wanna cum, baby, this is one of your presents"

Renji closed his eyes again and rested firmly into his boyfriend's body. The sensation of him jerking himself off and having Grimmjow's fingers inside of him was send him into overdrive and suddenly with little warning he felt his cock explode sending out multiple streams of warm white liquid. As he finished cumming Grimmjow retracted his fingers and Renji released his flaccid cock.

He reached over and turned off the taps and the both of them left the shower and got dried off.

"You can talk now" He heard the azure haired male say with a hint of laughter in his voice

Renji turned around so he was face to face with the smiling man.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Renji asked

He was sure that Grimmjow wasn't going to tell the truth anyway especially if he had the intention of asking him to marry him.

'Well I have practice this morning, for a couple of hours. I was kinda hopin' you would want to come with me, you don't have to but I would like it if you were there and after that I will take you wherever you want and we will do whatever you want"

Renji looked at the man suspiciously, if Grimmjow was planning on asking him to marry him he certainly wasn't making it obvious.

"…What are you up to?"

He watched Grimmjow smile and shrugged his shoulders

"That's for me to know and you to find up baby, hurry up and get dressed"

Grimmjow replied before slapping the red head's ass firmly and walked away with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Renji watched his boyfriend run up the field as the oval shaped ball was tossed at him. He loved watching Grimmjow play and he seemed to be at home with his new team he loved that every time the blue haired male moved his muscles twitched and the sweat was dripping down his body, the red had to cross his legs so that no one would notice that he was aroused. They great thing about the practices was that nobody but the wives/girlfriends of the football players were present.

He pulled away his sunglasses for a brief moment just to get a better look at his boyfriend running back and forth, it seemed like a crappy way to spend his birthday but the red head was actually enjoying himself, the sun was warm, the sky was clear and everything was just peaceful and relaxing.

"Long time no see"

Renji turned to the voice that came from beside him he looked up and smiled before standing up and greeting the ginger with a quick hug

'Hey dude, it has been a while, how have you been?' Renji asked

"Yeah not bad, I started working in Dad's hospital beside that not much, hey what happened to you man you kinda disappeared and I didn't see you at school again?"

There was no way in hell he was going to tell Ichigo the truth, not all of it anyway

"Ah..Grimmjow got offered a place on The Crimson Angels so we are moving, and I have been working so I didn't really have time for school, how's things with you and Orihime?"

"Well we broke up about five months ago, it's cool we are still friends and all...Grimmjow's looking good"

Renji looked away from the ginger. He knew Grimmjow looked good he didn't need another male, especially his boyfriends ex to tell him what was obvious. Renji wasn't exactly the jealous type but he couldn't feel the pinch of envy.

"You know it's kinda weird that you and Grimmjow have lasted so long, I mean he was never able to be faithful and all. You must be able to trust him when you guys aren't together...if there was one thing he was always good at it was ignoring a guilty conscience, he could do the wrong thing and just ignore that it was wrong...Oh well maybe people can change...Well I gotta go"

Renji watched as Ichigo got up to leave. He couldn't believe what the ginger had said to him but what was worse was that he was telling the truth. Renji was left with a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach and heart. Firstly what if Grimmjow was still in his old ways, there was no way the red head would no about it and secondly what was Ichigo doing at the field in the next state over, he could have just been perving on the beefy guys but it was all too weird. After so long of not seeing the ginger why was he suddenly there and bringing up Grimmjow again and why did he need to leave the moment he finished saying what he had? The red head looked over to Grimmjow once more

'He wouldn't do that to me' He said quietly to himself and even though he was positive Grimmjow would never hurt him by cheating on him he couldn't help but wonder about the coincidence.

He continued to sit in the stands and waited for the practice to be over he couldn't help but feel slight wretched about what had heard. He knew he should have just ignored Ichigo, there was a chance the guy still had a grudge and he could have just been trying to rock the boat so to speak.

He watched Grimmjow run over to him panting and sweating and squirting water from a bottle onto his face and into his mouth. His tank top was drenched in sweat and his bare skin sheened with perspiration.

"Fuck me...that was exhausting, I'm just gonna hit the shower and we can go" Grimmjow panted

Renji nodded his head

"Yeah...ok" He said in a slightly melancholy tone

Grimmjow looked into the red heads eyes, Renji didn't try to show that anything was bothering him but then he really couldn't hide anything from the azure haired male, Grimmjow could read him like a book

"Hey, what's up baby...I know it's been a shitty eighteenth birthday for you but I promise-"

"It's not that Grimmjow" Renji said cutting off his boyfriend

Grimmjow sat down beside the red head and waited for him to say something. Renji didn't want what Ichigo said to bother him but it was and he did trust Grimmjow so he felt like a shitty person for letting what the ginger said get to him

'Ichigo was here, he was here for no more than a couple of minutes only to really tell me that he is surprised to see that we are still together because of what you used to be like...He basically insinuated that I must trust you because you can be doing anything behind my back and I wouldn't know because you don't have a guilty conscience...it just seems weird that he was here and only for a short time...it's like he was just here to start trouble, I know that I shouldn't assume but..."

"...And you think, what? that I am sleeping with him or seeing him on the side or something?" Grimmjow asked

Renji could hear the exasperation in his voice. To be honest the red head didn't know what he thought, a part of him thought it was a strange coincidence that he hadn't see Ichigo in a long time and now suddenly he was there on Grimmjow's first practice with a new team in the state over. It was all too weird

"...I don't know what I think Grimmjow, but you can't tell me that you don't find it weird that after all this time he shows up like this"

"Why the fuck are you letting him get to you? He has had it out for me since I cut ties with him so I could be with you. I know that this is my fault that I used to be a fucking slut but we have been together for over a year now, I am supposed to be asking you to marry me for fuck sakes, Renj' if you can't trust me then what the hell are we doing? I love you so fucking much that it actually hurts but if you think that I would be so stupid to sleep around and cheat on you then...this is a waste of our time. I would move Heaven and Hell for you if I could, I changed everything to be with you and you can't trust me, what the fuck more do you want me to do?" Grimmjow said quietly so that he wouldn't cause a disturbance

Renji looked at the man sitting beside him, he did trust Grimmjow, what he didn't trust was other people and if Ichigo was there to try and break them up by saying something that he knew would get under the red heads skin then there was a chance it was all so Ichigo could get Grimmjow back

"I TRUST YOU IT'S EVERYONE ELSE THAT I DON'T TRUST!" Renji ended up yelling

He felt the shock run through him, he was lucky there was no one else around to hear is outburst, if the coach though Grimmjow was having a public argument the red head imagined his boyfriend would be the one to cop the punishment.

"Sorry...you have to understand Grimmjow, we have had people trying to tear us apart ever since we have been together and so far we have managed to shove it off. How much more of this bullshit is going to happen? how many more times is a test going to be put into place. I am sick of us not being able to be together without someone or something trying to make sure that we are not...What do we have to do to just be happy without shit following us?" Renji questioned

He felt Grimmjow take his hand and held it tightly. He hated feeling the way he felt, he was usually so happy and full of life but slowly everything was getting to him, it was like a delayed reaction of everything that had happened during their time together. It was crashing down on him like a heavy weight and he was finding it hard to breathe

"You and I have lasted this long for a reason. We are indestructible together, the only reason why nothing has split us apart is because there is enough love between us to bond together a million couples. People will push others because they get a kick out of it, I should know I used to do it all the time. Sweetheart, whether its Byakuya, Ichigo or my parents it doesn't matter, to me they are nothing if they can't accept the fact that you and I are meant to be together, all you have to do is remember that I am going to love you no matter who has a problem with it, if they want a war then let's give them one, prove to them that no matter what they have to say or what they do it's not going to affect us I swear I have never cheated on you and I never will, I love you Renji and that love is pretty damn powerful because I haven't even looked at another guy, and if I have to spend the rest of my life reassuring you and reminding you of that then so be it"

Renji smiled at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Grimmjow was drenched with sweat but the azure haired male kept Renji close to his body. The red head didn't know if the day would ever come that he wouldn't worry about the small stuff but as long as he had Grimmjow to pick him up and remind him that he was not the man he used to be then Renji figured it would sink in one day and nothing would bother him again.

"What would I do without you?" Renji said as he pulled away from his boyfriend

"Masturbate" Grimmjow replied with a smile

Renji shook his head and punched his boyfriend playfully in the arm before leaning into him and kissing his lips.

X

Renji could hardly believe that he was sitting in a completley vacant steak house with Grimmjow. It didn't appear all that romantic but they both loved meat and he loved huge portions of it so it was perfect and the fact that his azure haired male had hired out the whole place was incredible. They had finished off dinner and had been discussing the move and the near future when Grimmjow reached into the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a rectangle shaped gift and handed it to the red head

"What's this?" Renji asked as he looked at the present that Grimmjow had handed to him

He heard Grimmjow laugh

"Well your gonna have to open it and find out aren't you?"

Renji diverted his gaze from his boyfriend to the present and tore away the paper before finding a black book with nothing written on the cover. He furrowed his brows only slightly before Grimmjow held out his hand

"Pass it here for a minute" He asked

Renji did as Grimmjow requested and handed him the book which he had no idea what it was. He watched Grimmjow stand up and open it up before walking away over to the bar, Renji turned in his seat to continued watching the buff male as he looked at a stool and then climbed up on the bar and looked down at the red head

"What the hell are you doing?" The red head questioned

He couldn't even begin to wonder what the hell Grimmjow was up to. He was acting really strange but it did intrigue Renji especially since Grimmjow was standing on the bar, an open unknown book in his hand and chewing on his nail

"Ah! here it is"

He heard Grimmjow remark and then cleared his throat

"I've never written anything like this before, diaries are for teenage girls and since I am not female this is something I will soon dispose of. Something rather interesting happened to me last night, something that I can only describe as a dream. I slept with Renji and all I can say is wow. Never in my life have I met someone who could make my heart feel as if it was going to explode and never have I met someone who makes me feel as if I am going to blow my load all over myself, yeah I have attracted to him for a while and the truth is nobody compares to him. All this time I have whoring around and yeah it's been fun and messy but mostly fun but he is the one person I feel like I could change for, unfortunately I doubt very much if he sees me as anything different then a brother like figure and that sucks. He is intelligent, beautiful, funny and he isn't afraid to give me a run for my money which is great. I can't help myself when I look at him, it feels as if the world just stops and what I wouldn't give to have him as my boyfriend. I wish he knew how much I loved him and the fact I haven't got the guts to tell him is saying something because well I don't fear anything. I don't know if I will ever end up with him but I do know that if I had him I would never need another person for the rest of my life..he's everything to me"

Renji could feel his heart beating hard. It was a diary entry that Grimmjow had written down on the night they had sex for the first time, it seemed so long ago but it was something they both remembered clearly. It was extremely intense but Renji had no idea that Grimmjow had actually been wanting to tell him that he was in love with him

"Aww Grimmjow" Renji stood up and walked over to his boyfriend and looked up at he man on the bar

"See, even back then when I was still a slut I knew I would change for you, you were the only one I ever wanted"

Renji watched as Grimmjow jumped down off the bar and stood in front of him

"It was the only thing I could think of to give you to show you how much you mean to me, I know that this has been mediocre...I know I could have done more..."

Renji shook his head at Grimmjow

"No, there was nothing mediocre about this Grimmjow, it was perfect, thank you" The red head interrupted his boyfriend. Grimmjow took him in his arms and hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on the red head's cheek as he pulled away

"Renji?" Is that something in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Grimmjow questioned

He watched Grimmjow point down to his jeans and as Renji looked he could see that there was a bulge in his pocket. He looked back up to Grimmjow and then back down again before reaching in and pulling out a small square box and the moment Renji saw it he knew exactly what it was. He didn't even feel Grimmjow slip it in there or even saw the azure man with it at all, he was quick and masterful.

Grimmjow took the box from Renji's hands and opened it up so the red head could see what was inside. He was actually quite shocked to see not a ring but a two necklaces that were curled up both with dog tags on them, one with a red R and the other with a blue G. He looked back up into Grimmjow's eyes and could see him smiling

"Engagement rings are so overrated and so is the over to top proposals, as far as I am concerned it's only you and I that need to exist in this moment. I know it seems strange but from what I know dog tags are not supposed to be taken lightly they have a sentimental value to them and since I have never seen our relationship as a passing faze or something that should be passed of as just infatuation I thought these would be more suitable. There is something engraved on the back of them"

Renji grasped hold of the tag with the red R on it and turned it over, resting it in the palm of his hand

_I promise to love you faithfully_

_And always hold your hand_

_I'll walk a million miles_

_To always stay your man_

_Please say you'll marry me baby_

_Please say yes now_

_'Cause you are my everything_

_Love always, Grimmjow_

Renji grinned and he could feel the tears of happiness starting to form in his eyes. He instantly pursed his lips against Grimmjow's and kissed him like he they had never kissed before. It had the heat of a thousand fires behind it as Renji pulled away from the azure haired males lips he said "yes".

"Wait, what does yours say then?" Renji asked as he grasped the other tag and flipped it over to see it was blank

"Well I was kinda hoping you'll have something to put there for me"

Renji smiled again and nodded his head. He knew exactly what he was going to have put on there.


	26. Talk Dirty To Me

"Ahhh this is stupid Grimmjow, I'm not coming out" Renji groaned from bathroom

He had gone out of his way to get dressed up even though it was HIS birthday he was giving Grimmjow the present. He had got dressed in the stockings, lacy black underwear that barely contained his cock, suspenders holding the stockings up, Grimmjow's red and black football jersey and his hair up in a pony tail fastened with a pair of leather cuffs connected by chain. He had to admit staring at the mirror he was strangely arousing even if it was a little too feminine but he knew Grimmjow was going to lap it up and possibly devour the red head before he even got to do anything. He honestly couldn't believe the lengths he went to for Grimmjow it was seriously insane

"Come on baby, you can't get all dressed up and hide in the bathroom all night, it's unfair you got me all excited and I'm as hard as a rock...just come out and show me" Grimmjow begged

Renji sighed, it did seem a bit unfair that he had aroused Grimmjow by saying he was going to do it only to hide out in the bathroom where Grimmjow couldn't see. He could just imagine the blue haired male sitting up in the bed, butt naked, arms folded behind his head looking like King Dick for his queen...even though Renji hated the idea of being treated as if he was female he knew somewhere in Grimmjow's sick and perverted mind that is exactly how he was seen at that moment in time as the "girl" of their relationship.

He placed his hand on the door handle and turned it slowly opening the door, he peered his head around and looked at the man, he must have been psychic or it was just because he knew Grimmjow all to well that he saw the man sitting there in the exact position he imagined his fiance would be sitting in.

'You promise you wont laugh?"

'Baby...I wanted this why the hell would I laugh?"

Grimmjow made a good point, he hated it when he did that.

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you when you can open them'

"Why? doesn't that just defeat the purpose?"

"JUST SHUT UP AN CLOSE YOUR FUCKING EYES GRIMMJOW!" Renji yelled at his lovers resisting

He heard Grimmjow sigh and proceeded to close his eyes. Once Renji was sure that Grimmjow was not peaking he quietly tiptoed into the bedroom and over to the bed, he stood on Grimmjow's side

"Ok you can open them"

Renji took a deep breath and watched as the azure haired male opened his eyes and his jaw instantly dropped

"Holy fuck...I seriously think I just came...baby, you are fucking smokin'"

Renji couldn't help but blush as Grimmjow stared at him like he was the most beautiful person in the world. He continued to watch Grimmjow look over him slowly, taking in every single detail

"Lift the shirt a little for me"

Luckily Grimmjow's jersey had been long enough to cover the fact that the black lacy panties he was wearing were on barely doing their job to conceal what he had in there. Renji was slightly hesitant but it was Grimmjow after all not some stranger so he really did have nothing to be overly shy about. The red head grasped the hem of the oversized shirt and pulled it up slightly and again watched as his fiance's eyeballs nearly dropped out of his head.

"Oh dear God" He watched as Grimmjow placed the knuckle of his right index finger in his mouth and bit down and looked as if the was about to cry

Hearing and seeing Grimmjow's reaction was making Renji feel pretty damn confident and almost proud that a simple change in attire was turning his lover on. The red head already knew that Grimmjow was aroused by him but seeing him in the way he was in reaction to what Renji was wearing made the red head want to play dress up more often. Renji went to move to climb into Grimmjow's lap but he was suddenly stopped

"No baby you stay right there"

Renji watched Grimmjow pull off the sheet he had draped over his other wise naked body and sit on the edge of the bed in front of him. He took Renji by the hips and pulled him close to him before placing mouth against his hips and grasping the black lace of the underwear and began to pull them away and down until they rested half way on his thighs. Renji didn't actually expect that his fiance was going to actually remove the panties with his teeth but sure enough he was and he was doing it rather quickly. As the fabric left his crotch Renji could feel his cock come free and lightly slapped his thigh as the semi erect organ once again rested comfortably, he didn't know how the hell women could wear something so uncomfortable but then they didn't have a slab of meat growing in between their legs.

The red head gasped as he felt Grimmjow take his cock into his mouth and began to softly suck and lick the head. He closed his eyes and laced his fingers in with the silken blue strands and Grimmjow continue to orally indulge him. His cock had become fully erect and filled his fiances mouth quite substantially. He let out a soft moan as Grimmjow ran his tongue down the entire length and then teased the fleshy and swollen head. The more that Grimmjow devoured him the more Renji wanted to have Grimmjow bend him over and fuck him hard and fast. He loved the touching and romantic side of his fiance, he was incredibly sweet but when the red head was in the kind of mood he was in that moment he wanted Grimmjow to take him like a man and that meant just going all out, that is what Renji wanted.

As Grimmjow's tongue traveled across the red head's seductively warm skin Renji was no longer able to control himself, everything from dressing up, to Grimmjow's reaction and now the lustfulness the older male was bestowing upon him was going to push him over the edge and he so desperately wanted to feel his fiance fill him up with his large member and thrust into him with the natural force and power Grimmjow had developed from playing football. Renji grasped the clump of hair tightly and pulled it roughly enough to silently indicate to the azure haired male that he needed to stop.

Renji felt the soft and moist lips of his lover glide up the shaft and he slowly kissed the engorged and silken head as he pulled away completley.

"Something wrong?" Grimmjow questioned

Renji looked down into the sapphire blue eyes and grinned almost seductively and released the handful of azure tresses

'Yeah there is something wrong" Renji replied still grinning like a damn Cheshire Cat

'Oh yeah and what might that be?"

"The fact that you don't have me on all fours and taking me from behind...that's what's wrong"

Renji saw the look of shock and happiness in his fiance's eyes and the wide grin told him that Grimmjow had liked what he had just said. The red head had forgotten how ridiculous he looked and just wanted to have Grimmjow inside of him doing what he did best.

'Wow baby you getting kinda kinky now that your old...I like it...say it again, tell me what you want me to do"

Renji leaned down and placed his face close to Grimmjow's so that their lips were almost touching

"I want you to strip me of these ridiculous clothes, get me on my hands and knees and I want you to fuck me...is that clearer Grimmjow?" He asked his voice purring seductively to the blue haired male

"Oh that's crystal clear baby"


	27. Wedding Bliss

_Hello everyone. For the purposes of this fan-fic there is going to be a time skip so we can get to the good stuff so Renji and Grimmjow have been living in their new place for a little while now and Grimmjow has been playing for the new team for almost a year and things are going good for the couple._

Renji couldn't help but smile as he looked at the television screen. Ever since the Crimson Angels had taken out the championship every single sports channel had been begging to get an interview with the players and coach and every single time the news anchor got to speak to his gorgeous and now very famous azure haired male he always, without fail, mentioned the red head. Renji diverted his gaze from the screen and looked down at the dog tags that hung around his neck, whenever Grimmjow played he kept his lovers one safe by wearing it. He took it into his hand and turned it around to see the inscription that he had engraved on it for his fiance.

_I loved you yesterday_

_I love you today_

_I'll love you tomorrow_

_I'll love you always_

They had been engaged for a little under a year and Renji was starting to wonder if it was time for them to actually get married. Their lives had been rather chaotic and busy, Grimmjow was playing football and after spending time with the wives and the husband of the other players Renji had made new friends and he was starting to consider what Grimmjow had asked him nearly a year ago about having a family. Because the azure haired male was making more than enough money to support a family of twelve Renji didn't have to work, he was more or less a house wife, he did grocery shopping, cooked, cleaned made sure that Grimmjow's uniform didn't smell like a twenty day old sock. He didn't mind it really, he had known all along that Grimmjow would be the bread winner and that he would most likely be the one taking care of the house hold stuff he did get bored every now and then but it was easily cured once Grimmjow was home. But Renji was starting to think about the whole family situation, he was nearly nineteen, and whilst that was still young he had matured a lot and he felt more like someone in their mid thirties, he had his life together and he was in a relationship with someone that he knew was going to last until death. They were well off and they could give a child a stable and loving home and Renji was starting to have those maternal feelings especially when all the players and their loved ones met for dinner or for a garden party and he had discovered that kids just seemed to like him.

"Honey I'm home" Grimmjow called out as he entered the house

'Do you really have to do that? it's so cliched" Renji commented as the smiling man came into the living room and walked over to the red head

"All right Mr. Picky, what would you prefer?" Grimmjow questioned as he dropped his duffel bag

Renji grunted when the heavy man wedged himself in between his legs and held the top half of his body up on his arms and he rested his palms onto the arm of the chair.

'How about hey baby I'm home, get naked so I can pound your ass into the bed?" Renji replied with a smile as he placed his hands on Grimmjow's hips

"Or I could just do that without warning you, that would be more fun"

Renji couldn't help but laugh, same old Grimmjow, he was such a dirty pervert but Renji loved him for it.

"Hey I have a surprise for you" The azure haired man continued

"Is it in your pants?"

"Actually yes it is but not in the same area you think it is"

Renji furrowed his brows and watched as Grimmjow shifted, moving his left hand from off the arm of the chair before thrusting his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out an envelope, handing it to his fiance. Renji took it and began to open it. He unfolded the letter and began to read only to look at his lover with surprise just after the first line

"You didn't" Renji remarked with a wide smile

"Oh I did, you said you wanted something small and simple and I figured who better to marry us, then me"

Renji shook his head and looked back down on the paper and could see that in fact Grimmjow was legally an ordained minister. The red head really couldn't believe it Grimmjow had gone to the length of becoming ordained just so the red head could have the very quiet wedding he wanted. It was quite literally only going to be the two of them. He watched as Grimmjow took the paper from Renji's hand and placed his arm back to it's position

"Dearly beloved-"

Renji heard Grimmjow say as he leaned into the red head and began to litter kisses along his neck before resting more comfortably in between Renji's legs and kneeling up on the cushion, Renji couldn't help but blush as Grimmjow started the typical proceedings

"we are gathered here today you unite you, my very sexy, very amazing red head to me the most awesome and attractive man in sports entertainment"

Renji couldn't help but grin even wider as he grasped hold of the button that kept his jeans snug around his hips. He watched as Grimmjow began to loosen the denim and forcefully yanked it down until the fabric slipped over his legs and rested on his knees. He lifted his right leg first and Grimmjow pulled the garment away completely and tossed it aside. This was possibly the most unique and sexy way to get married and Renji was loving every second of it.

"Because I am a rather wonderful I have prepared my own vows, but because I can't even remember what day it is I forgot where I wrote them down so I will just say what ever comes to my mind"

Renji let out a laugh as Grimmjow leaned back slightly and removed his shirt before tossing it down onto the floor and then began to tug down on the waist band of his tracksuit pants. He pulled the away and they met the clothes that were starting to pile up beside them as it became very apparent that their ceremony was going to end in more than just a kiss. Renji felt Grimmjow lean into him and began to kiss over his stomach and down towards the elastic of his boxer shorts. Renji couldn't help but moan out as Grimmjow ran his tongue underneath the stretchy waistband. Before kneeling back up so their eyes could connect again.

"Renji for me it was love at first sight, I knew I was always going to be the one to take care of you. I knew that I would spend each and every day loving you and wanting you and now I get to spend my life with you"

Grimmjow reached for the waistband of his own boxer shorts and quickly removed them before disposing Renji of his. The red head had never been so damn aroused in the whole time he had been with his older lover. What Grimmjow was doing was perfect, everything about their wedding was divine and the fact that Grimmjow had done something so sweet and yet not over the top was what had melted Renji to the very core...it wasn't the type of story they were going to be able to tell their kids, at least not all of it anyway but there was nothing wrong with what was happening.

'I promise you that I will always look out for you, be with you and stand by your side. I promise I will try and get my dirty clothes into the washing basket when I toss them towards it, I promise I will kick anyone's ass that hurts you and I promise that I will always make you orgasm first when ever we have sex but mostly I promise that I will never hurt you and I will always love you until the very end"

Renji groaned out loudly and tilted his head back as he felt Grimmjow's large and solid cock pierce his heated entrance and then almost painfully and tortuously slow he felt his lover slide in and out of him at a speed that was almost registrable. Renji gripped the couch as he felt that meaty pole sluggishly pull out of him and then back in again.

"All you gotta do is say your vows baby and I promise I will make you feel good" Grimmjow said

Renji placed his head back and looked into the sapphire pools, Grimmjow was very serious and if Renji wanted his lover to speed to pace up and stop teasing him he was going to have to think of something to say

"I promise that I will always be there to hold your hand, and be in the stands when you play. I promise I will try not to sound so sarcastic in the morning and I promise to learn how to cook something decent. Grimmjow, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I will never let anyone take you from me, I love you always and nothing will ever change that"

Renji moaned again as he finished his vows and could feel Grimmjow pick up the pace and began to really thrust into him, the head of his cock brushing his sensitive prostate every time he pounded into the red head's ass. He heard a deep and robust groan escape the azure haired male's lips as he bucked his hips against Renji's

The red head could already feel his orgasm beginning to pool in his stomach as Grimmjow trusted harder and faster into him. His breathing became heavy and hard and when Grimmjow wrapped his palm around Renji's solid cock and began to jerk him off the red head was being pushed to his breaking point

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce us fucking married and I am going to cum"

Renji could feel his cock become so taut that he was sure it was going to split and then jet after jet of the hot white liquid escaped his member that throbbed with heat and pleasure. As he finished cumming he could feel his man, that was now his husband, shoot his load into him, covering his convulsing walls with the thick white cream. Both of them panted heavily and Grimmjow fell into the red head, their bodies smeared with sweat and semen. Renji laced his fingers in with the blue stands and stroked them gently...it was definitely not a story he was going to be able to tell their kids.

"I can't believe we just got married while we had sex" Renji said with a smile as the realization he was a married man hit him. It was possibly the most interesting why any two people could have got hitched

"I thought it would mean more to you than anything else we could have planned, just you and me, getting married and making love" Grimmjow replied

Renji smiled and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's and kissed his husband softly and lovingly. It may have not been traditional and it was extremely unexpected but there was no way Renji wanted it any different. In his eyes it was perfect. Everything was working out for them and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the man that he was always going to be madly in love with. No matter what happened in the future Renji knew he would never regret choosing Grimmjow because he was the love of his life, and always would be.


End file.
